Daughter of a Dragon, Blood of Wolf and Soul of a Fox
by SalamanderNatsu
Summary: "Every time a Targaryen is born, the gods toss a coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land." This time they took my soul and shoved it into a body of newborn babe. As I am a ruler in old life I'll grow above everything life throws at me as I did in my old one. Naruto reincarnated as Fem!Jon. Inspired by Emergence of a Dragon by Dues Swiftblade
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Song of Ice and Fire belongs to G.R.R. Martin. I do not, nor do I pretend to own the aforementioned IPs. Anything else you recognise from anywhere else is also not mine to own. Game of Thrones is registered trademark of HBO.

This story is inspired by _**Emergence of the Dragon**_ by _**Deus Swiftblade.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _[Location: Maegor's Hold, Red keep]_

"So my bastard granddaughter... How goes the Red Keep?" An old man rasped out from old prison cell. Looking at his face you could never tell that he's once the Mad Monarch whose attire at Harrenhal repulsed anyone who looked at him. His hair, long and unkempt was cut at shoulder length and was tied in low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His face was clean shaven and nails which were long like talons were cut carefully. His face was gaunt, once moon-light pale skin turned chalk pale shade due to inexposure to sunlight. But the scabs which covered his skin and the horrible odour were absent and he resembled the promising king he used to be in his youth. This is Aerys of the House Targaryen, the Second of His Name, deposed King of the Andals and the First Men commonly known as 'The Mad King'.

"My deposed mad Gramps. The same as always," the said bastard granddaughter replied, "The knights in the yard train and dream of glory. The ladies sew and dream of love. And the court plays their game."

"How dare you insult me you little bitch? I am the ruler of Seven Kingdoms and I am of higher standing than you?" He rasped out eyes shining in rage.

The girl folded her hands and simply cocked an eyebrow. "And you are a deposed King who was overthrown by his own son and only reason you're alive is because he didn't wish to commit an act of kinslaying. I am the daughter of a foolish woman who if just have upped and ran away when she's betrothed to an oaf instead of looking for her Knight in shining armour. I was one of the reasons why the entire realm went to war. And I am now just a bastard. Between two of us I really don't think you have higher standing than me grandfather." She replied her eyes resembling molten steel, the eyes of House of Stark.

"Bastard Child."

"Pyromaniac"

"Underfoot."

"Paranoid craven."

"Nameless wolf "

"Deposed King."

The insults went to and fro for few minutes till Aerys, red in face, decided to take a breather. He then looked solemnly at the girl for few seconds and started laughing heartily. The girl in question grinned mischievously "Such a sorry pair we are, gramps. The King who lost everything due to his idiocy and madness and a child who wanted the love of the said Mad King."

"I wish I could turn back time and be a good ruler instead of the madman I was child...but if that's the case I may never see you again. " He said smiling softly. "Thank you for bringing me back from the madness child. By the way nearly forgot. Happy ninth name-day to you."

The girl bowed her her slightly bangs covering her face. She muttered something under her breath. When her head's raised Aerys saw something suspiciously like tears in her eyes but didn't say anything.

"So gramps, did ya break your fast yet?" She asked with concern. "Or did they forgot to bring your food?"

"I have, my child." He replied kindly. "Now what gifts have you received for your name-day? What presents did Rhaeager gave you?"

"Well... As I am a bastard, he didn't do anything extravagant like throwing a tourney or something. But he bought me a harp and a teacher to teach me how to play it. Believe it." She smiled excitedly. "And he commissioned a seamstress for this beautiful dress." Twirling around she showed off a beautiful robin blue Pentoisi slit-knee dress. "How do I look gramps?" She asked cheerfully.

"You look beautiful child." He smiled kindly. "So... how are my children, Deanerys and Viserys? Did they get you anything?"

"They are fine gramps. Deanerys bought me this hair-pin." She showed a beautiful hair pin shaped like a butterfly with multi colour gems embedded into it's wings along with a simple heart shaped ruby necklace "and this necklace was given to me by Grandma Rhaella. Viserys bought me a Dornish Sand steed. It was very beautiful pearl white horse. Believe it. Aegon gave me this beautiful sword and Rhaenys gave me a book. Visenya was too young. Her Grace didn't bother"

"And yet no one bothered to give you another name, I guess." He replied dryly.

"Grandpa, you do know I have a name. Believe it." She tried to smile but it came as a grimace.

"Correction kid. You _had_ a name." He replied. "Visenya Targaryen _was_ your name. It is given to your younger sister when she's miraculously born. Born after Pycelle said that that your step-mother would never bear another child. Now you are no-name Waters. At least I wish my son has decency to give you another name."

The girl stood calmly without saying anything. "I have nothing to give you child but would you suffer your foolish grandfather giving you a name?"

She nodded silently with tears slipping down her beautiful face. "I wish I could call you Joanna but I think that old coot Tywin would take insult to it. Besides I have another name for you. Aella...Aella Waters. I wish I could but cannot legitimise you as I am no longer a King. Your name means maelstrom in High Valyrian. Did you like it?"

"Love it Grandfather. I love it" she said smiling even with tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Just because you don't bear the name of Targaryen, it doesn't mean you aren't one, child. You are a child with ice in her veins and with body of fire. A song of Ice and Fire. A Targaryen and a Stark"

"Thank you Grandfather, thank you." Taking out a book. "Hey Grandpa, do you want me to continue the story I've written? I have been working on this since the past fortnight I've told you the story. Do you want to hear the rest?"

"It would be my pleasure, my favourite grandchild." He said sitting down on the raised stone bench adjusting his chains.

"You do remember the names of the team formed right. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura if you don't and the sensei i.e teacher is Kakashi. Last time I've told you till the mission at a place called Nami. Now it's time to tell about exam for advancement in their ran..."

* * *

Two hours later, the girl walked back to her room and saw her usual guard not present and the room was unlocked.

Shrugging to herself, she dropped the illusion over her revealing a beautiful dress which was little larger than her small body. If anyone looked closely, they'd have seen few frayed areas. Her intrinsic hairdo disappeared letting her beautiful raven black hair fall down in messy curls framing her heart shaped face. All the jewellery has disappeared.

Entering the room, she saw food placed in a tray. Her breakfast, it seems. Few boiled eggs, bread, sausages and a blood orange.

'I miss ramen.' she thought wistfully. After few bites, she heard loud footsteps as a very old knight wearing a white cloak over his gleaming steel armour rushed in.

"Princess... Where have you been?" He asked slightly frazzled. "I have bought food to break your fast an hour ago and you are not present. I have have the servants bring you fresh food, my lady."

"Nah..." she waved him off. "Food should never be wasted Ser Selmy and as for where I am you do know where I am. After all it took you few minutes to reach me."

"Pardon me, my lady." He replied tersely. "I don't know what you are saying."

The princess looked at him with amusement in her grey eyes. His face was passive, his blue eyes looking straight into her molten grey ones without any fear. "Call me by my name Ser Selmy." She ordered.

"Princess Visen..."

The girl raised her hand as if ordering him to stop. "Nah...not my sister's name Ser Selmy. _My name._ "

"Lady Aella Waters." An other voice replied calmly. This knight was far younger than first one with beautiful jade green eyes, golden blond hair, high cheekbones and square jaw without any hint of stubble. He wore the same white cloak but with gleaming golden armour.

"Ser Lannister." The girl curtsied perfectly with a smirk as she looked at both of them knowingly

"How long did you know we were following you my lady?" Barristan Selmy asked the pint sized girl who's nibbling on the sausages.

"Please sit down." She requested.

"Lady Aella, I must protest. You are of nobl..." "It's against the rules for a knight to sit..." Barristan Selmy and Jaime Lannister both tried to protest but the girl raised her hand to stop.

" _Please sit down, sers_." This time her bell like voice has steel underneath the request. Both of them didn't dare to protest and sat down calmly.

She rang a bell and a servant girl came running inside. Paying no attention to the girl, she ordered "Can you bring some refreshments along with some Arbor Gold." The servant girl looked at both the Knights but Aella looked both of them in eye daring them to disagree with her. They didn't.

The next few minutes were spent in awkward silence till the servant girl came in with the ordered items. Drinking a cup of Arbor Gold, Jaime asked calmly.

"How did you know that we're following you, my lady? And since when did you know?"

The girl looked amused. "As for how... you don't need to know. As for when I knew...you have been following me since the very first time. A day after my seventh name-day. I always know when someone is following me."

"Lady Aella that's not possi.."

"You Ser Barristan reached in time to see my grandfather and I laughing like a pair of drunken idiots calling ourselves a sorry pair. You Ser Jaime came when I was describing the supposed gifts given to me by my family. You both hid yourselves in an old room where the skull of dragon, Vhagar ridden by Her Grace Visenya Targaryen, sister wife to His Grace Aegon Targaryen first of his name, the King of Andals and First man."

Both of them looked at each other in shock. "Am I wrong, sers?" She smirked. The shook their heads slowly.

"For everything you've done for me I thank you sers. I know you can tattle on my escapdes on anytime to gain favour for your family from the Queen or tell the truth to king as for your duty demands but..." She bowed down to both of them "you've protected me all this time. You Ser Barristan acting as if you're escorting me and Ser Jaime looking out for me. You have my gratitude."

"My lady. We are just doing our..." "Your job doesn't include slipping me food when Her Grace locked me up as punishment for days without dinner or supper." She said passionately.

"Your job doesn't include secretly joining me in taverns where I sing for drunken idiots. Your job may include protecting me from molesters but not tipping me gold dragons with your hoods on. Your job doesn't include secretly paying more than half of the money for weapons I commissioned or paying the blacksmith in silver stags to tell me the reduced price. Everything I own except for the clothes, hand-me-downs of Rhaenys by the way, I wore is your money. Don't you dare deny that.

You don't need to suffer with Sam as your squire just because to keep me happy. And for placing the books I loved in place where even with my small stature can reach. The tips you've slipped in so that I can improve my swordplay. Thank you for everything." She stood up and hugged both the sitting men. She returned back to her place and if both of them saw few drops of water on their armour they never said anything.

"I never knew how to thank you. If the Seven grants me a boon I'll wish that you are my father, Ser Jaime and you are my grandfather, Ser Barristan. But alas the Gods are cruel and I will never have my wish" She smiled sadly. "Thank you for loving me when no one ever did."

The two men looked slightly uncomfortable. "If I have a daughter as beautiful as you my princess, I won't look forward to chasing away the suitors for your hand. Even with Ser Selmy, entirety of Golden Cloaks and sell swords I could buy with the entire fortune of Lannisters it would be too less."

The smile she gave was positively angelic. It lit her eyes revealing tinted lavender in them and her face was glowing giving hint of the beauty she'll be when she's grown up. Barristan looked at the younger knight with gratitude.

* * *

"I know now King Aerys is no longer mad. But when he met you I knew that he's clearly mad. He cursed you and spit on you I remember it clearly but why did you chase after a madman?"

"Because he's family, Ser Jaime. I know he's mad. I knew he was mad but just as I tried with my family I tried my very best with him. For more than year and half I resigned myself to be lonely. Always scared when you'll tell the King about my escapdes. Yet it seemed that my perseverance won out in the end." She grinned. "Wish my family too will love me though."

Both of them grimaced slightly. The girl loved...oh did she love the royal family as much as her heart can. It's no small thing according to Jaime. For all gold in the world, all riches, all luxuries everything combined couldn't match the heart the girl has. He was sure that even his mother couldn't love the way the girl does.

And what she got in return. Nothing but scorn at worst and indifference at best. The ancient Valyrian word _Jorrāelan_ if he remembered right was purest expression of love according to his younger brother. The royal family has it and they rejected it with callousness.

* * *

 _It began after the birth of the third Princess, Visenya Targaryen. Initially she was not named till two and half years and it led to speculations in King's Landing. The North nearly rebelled when the King took away the name of Aella and gave it to his younger daughter. Jaime was the one who held the girl when she bawled her eyes out but not a sound escaping her mouth._

 _Even before that she loved them trying to get close to her older half siblings and her step mother. Elia Targaryen and Rhaella Targaryen rebuffed any form of love from the girl and hated her plainly. Yet she sang lullabies to Little Deanerys who's few moons younger than her when she had trouble sleeping, cleaned her siblings' and uncle's wounds when they got hurt, played with them and loved them. Rhaeager actually used to love her in those times._

 _When the princess is four name-days old, Elia became pregnant. When she delivered a baby girl, the King was shocked and gradually distanced himself from the little child. Initially she was confused and hurt but loved him nonetheless. When she's six and half name-days he was completely indifferent towards her and stripped her of her name. The hurt in then named bastard gripped his heart strings and he made himself her guardian. He never knew why but the girl reminded him of his mother._

 _The little Princess instead of becoming sullen held her head up proudly without letting any comments or japes get to her. The words 'Unbowed, Unbroken and Unbent.' was given a new meaning for this child. "She wore her bastard status as an armour." Tyrion once said in awe. "There's no person in this world that could break her spirit. The man who married her will be happiest man in this world. She is the real Princess and by her I now understood how to deal with idiots."_

 _Initially Tyrion and her formed an odd friendship of sorts. But her best friend and confidant is Mya Stone, the natural-born daughter of Robert Baratheon. It became slightly strained according to Tyrion an year ago. She gained an other friend in Samwell Tarly. He's a craven but he let him as his squire just to see her happy. A crofter's daughter, Tysha if he remembered correctly, who was disgraced after her marriage became her handmaid. Funny he never saw Tyrion and Tysha meet each other. They'd be perfect for each other._

 _She was an adventurous girl and found Aerys after her seventh birthday. Both he and Selmy panicked and nearly tore apart the castle searching for her. They found her near the cell of The Mad King. Even though they helped her in many things despite their vows, they cannot advice her on anything. They just have to protect her. So they stood faraway as guard and watched a miracle._

 _The Mad King became sane in front of their eyes. Like a eagle he re-emerged into a promising king he used to be. They felt warmth in their hearts and later recognised it as pride. 'Just for this girl I will suffer anything in this world.' were their thoughts that night an year and half ago._

 _Her siblings and her blood might reject her but she's the one who ran first tending to their wounds when they got injured while sparring. Even when they threw hurtful words, she just smiled and loved them. Even when she felt hatred from her stepmother and grandmother, she was the one who treated them with care when they're sick and helped their children when they are away with their duties._

 _Jaime used to wonder if he had child with Cersei, would it be even one tenth the human this girl was._

* * *

This day was the first time he felt proud of himself as human. Looking at the glowing face of See Barristan, he knew he felt the same. She wanted him, out of all people in King's Landing, as her father. If that's not a honour worth everything in the world, he never knew what was.

"But why do you present His Grace and her Grace in such a nice manner? You can tell him the truth right?" Ser Barristan asked. "I mean, they just left you here for Dorne. Some shi... stupid reason of having a diplomatic mission with no one to even wish you. They did send a few gifts though. I bought it to your room along with your food and left it here." Barristan took out a wrapped up package. It revealed a beautiful bastard sword of excellent craftsmanship. While it's not Valyrian steel, it's really beautiful. And Ser Jaime bought out a Weir-wood bow. On it the names of King Rhaeager and Prince Viserys were written.

"Thanks again Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime."

"Well..." She drawled out. "all that remains for my grandfather is just the memories of family. And I really don't want to taint the memory of his loving son and wife. He'd immediately know if I praised Her Grace too. So simply told him how she treats me."

All three of them sat silently for few moments. "I wonder if his grace King Aerys have gone blind, my lady." Jaime asked her "I mean you've not worn any jewellery and your dress is at least three years old. How didn't he see that?"

Barristan, when he thought about it , too felt it was peculiar. The princess smiled for a moment and slight smoke enveloped her small form. When it cleared they're stunned.

"Magic returned to the Targaryen's blood through me Sers." She smiled nervously. "And you are the first people to see that."

Both of them are gobsmacked and looked at her in surprise. "I s-swear on my life that I never m-misused i-it. I just used it to escape from here and to make my grandfather happy." She rambled. "I-I never h-hurt anyone and.." before she could say anything both of them hugged her.

"We know you better than anyone in this world, little wolf. We could never hate you if you are thinking of that." Barristan spoke gently as Jaime nodded in agreement.

A few hours later they left the room for dinner. Before closing the door "See Jaime and Ser Selmy, next time you decided to give me gifts in name of my father choose a better scribe. This one's penmanship was atrocious. But thanks for trying to cheer me anyway." She then grinned mischievously and closed the door leaving both men to stare at each other in shock.

* * *

 _I know I have to concentrate on my old stories but on reading_ _ **Emergence of the Dragon**_ _by_ _ **Deus Swiftblade**_ _, I cannot get this idea out of my mind. I will update my stories soon. And as usual Read and Review._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ : _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Song of Ice and Fire belongs to G.R.R. Martin. I do not, nor do I pretend to own the aforementioned IPs. Anything else you recognise from anywhere else is also not mine to own. Game of Thrones is registered trademark of HBO._

 _Warnings: Older Samwell (by six years). AU. Naruto as Fem!Jon This_ _story is inspired by_ _ **Emergence of the Dragon**_ _by_ _ **Deus Swiftblade**_ _._ _If you didn't like any of this just click the close button or go back._

* * *

 **Chapter Two.**

 _[Location: Training Yard for Knights, Red Keep]_

 _Samwell Tarly_

It is a normal day for the Gold Cloaks in the capital of Westros. They all have assembled for their daily training by the Maester of Arms or Kingsguard.

The entire Royal family went to Dorne for name-day celebration of Princess Arianne Martell of Dorne and to renew the trade between King's Landing taking the entirety of Kingsguard and Maester of Arms except for two of the Kingsguard, Ser Jaime and Ser Selmy. Gossip flew between the kitchen wenches that there might be a betrothal between Prince Viserys Targaryen and Princess Arianne Martell along with Princess Deanerys Targaryen and Prince Quentyn Martell.

As all but two of the Kingsguard and the Maester of Arms are absent having sailed to Dorne to protect the royal family it fell on the remaining Kingsguard i.e Ser Jaime Lannister (called Ser Cub by his sworn brothers) and Ser Barristan the Bold to look over their training. Both of them seemed to be in a very foul mood since the past moon the royal family left and took it on them.

This led all the Knights leaving the training yard with fresh set of bruises everyday and they prayed to Seven whatever made those two so pissed off would pass quickly.

It was exceptionally rough for him as he's squire to Ser Jaime. Samwell Tarly, known to his friends as Sam, felt that he may never reach the proficiency or ruthlessness of his father or brother but he's now a good knight due to the torture Ser Jaime calls training. But he always hesitated to take a life and it always shamed him to see the disappointment of Ser Jaime and gained him nickname'Ser No-kill'.

(They never dared to call him Ser Piggy, as they initially called him, again when he beat five of them himself)

He still never knew why Ser Jaime took him, a craven, of all people in Westros as his squire.

 _His father Randyll Tarly emphasized the skill and virtue of his second son Dickon Tarly till he was red in his face while Ser Jaime stood cooly like a statue without saying anything._

 _When his father stopped to take a breather, Ser Jaime asked if he's done and replied_

 _"My brother Tyrion Lannister was a dwarf. A man who could never best anyone in combat. But place him against an army, navy fuck anything with any number of odds against him he'll destroy them so ruthlessly that even my father would look tame in comparison. And he'll do it with just with limited number of resources." He growled out._

 _"That is his strength. His mind is his greatest strength and I saw the same strength of mind in your son Lord Tarly. I don't want your arrogant dimwitted warrior son as my squire, I want your craven intelligent son to balance my sword with his mind. So unless you have any other problems get the fuck of my business. And don't even dare to refuse me. I'll take it as an insult. You don't want to insult a Lannister, Lord Tarly, we always pay our debts. I'll come with my little brother and will show his strength of mind and destroy Horn Hill with less than 200 sell-swords."_

 _He was bought to King's Landing where he continued to be friends with King's bastard child. The girl who all servants called Lady Underfoot and eight years younger than him, shared his love for books but unlike him she's adventurous and courageous to core. Despite his craven nature, she adored him and loved him like a brother. He was the one who taught her Valyrian, and many other subjects like accounts, mathematics, politics, history and management. She was his secret sparring partner and he sharpened his skills with blade with her._

Today is her name-day and he bought her a book on strategy which she loved. Praying to Seven that both the Knights are in better mood today as the old set of bruises haven't healed completely and he didn't want newest bruises to complement the older ones.

His prayers were said along with all the other knights present there. When both the Knights came in they are shocked on seeing Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime walking towards them with genuine smiles. Not Ser Jaime's stupid smirks or Ser Barristan cynical smile but genuine smiles that spoke of pride. All of sighed in relief as they announced that they won't be any sparring today. Instead they'll be honing their archery and will learn how to maintain their equipment better.

The training went on unhindered till his friend arrived into the training yard. But differing from her usual attire she wore a leather armour and bought a very familiar chain with sickle attached to it. She usually practices with it in secret from all the prying eyes. He knew while the princess is very very very good with any type of sword, she's a demon with that chain along with throwing knives. He once saw the Princess nail an apple half a mile away with throwing knives. Gulping that she didn't want to challenge him to spar with that weapon he greeted.

"Greetings Princess and Happy Name-day to you." He wished her cordially. "Have you come to watch the Knights train, my lady?"

"Ser Tarly, I am not here to watch the training." She replied smiling at him. "I was bored in that palace all by myself, so I am here to train and mayhap find someone to spar with."

The Knights around him started laughing mockingly. One of them Stevron Frey, if he's not mistaken, sneered. "Go back and play with your dolls, Lady Bastard. We are men training to be knights. We don't have time to play with children."

The girl continued smiling cordially but those who knew her well could easily recognise the predatory smile underneath it. 'Oh he's fucked.' Sam winced inwardly. 'If she was pissed as much as I believe, he's sooo fucked.'

* * *

Aella/Naruto

'Ne Kurama-nii. How much time do you think it'll take me to bring this idiot to his knees?' She mused inwardly.

 _He had a successful life. Became a Hokage at age of thirty three years, married Hinata and had a cute son and daughter. His relationship with both of them before becoming a Kage was beautiful but became strained after he placed his job as a higher priority._

 _Few years later, he understood that and passed the mantle to Konohamaru who was married to Hanabi Hyuuga with an advice never to neglect his family. Konohamaru did that exactly. He might be the Kage who United all the nations but in his eyes Konohamaru was the most successful Kage who managed fine balance between family and work._

 _The rest of his life, he spent completely with his family and friends resuming his training. Lee and Gai-sensei further polished his impressive taijutsu and he used notes left by Ero-sennin and his father for his fuinjutsu. Learnt genjutsu under Kurenai-sensei and Ninjutsu under Kakashi-sensei._

 _Learning under Kurenai-sensei fine tuned his chakra control. On receiving both halves of Kurama, there's lesser balance between his Yin and Yang chakra. It heightened his control to the point he could use iryo-ninjutsu. Baa-chan furthered it to the point that he was cleared to be a Combat iryo-nin. He had drinking contests with Kiba, taught in Academy with Shino and Anko and spent the remaining time with Hinata._

 _Tenten taught him to use weapons proficiently and he became partial to Gunbai, Bo staff and Kusarigama. She taught his clones art of blacksmithing. Shika taught him tactics and with Choji, he learnt various recipes. Feeling bored, he traveled all around the world with Sasuke few years._

 _He managed to mend ties with his son completely and prevented Sasuke from beating him black and blue when he got Sarada pregnant before marriage. They married few months later. Inojin after few years of dating married Himawari. He bawled on her wedding day while Sasuke smirked at him smugly. Sai didn't help in any manner._

 _But as all the good things have to end at some point or the other. Being an Uzumaki, he has higher life span than usual. Combined with Kurama's healing and Sage's chakra he outlived all his friends and relatives. Baa-chan was the first to go followed by Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata and all others. He was alive to see children of his great grandchildren and have to bury two generations with his own hands. It matured him and mellowed him._

 _When he died at age of one hundred and seventy five years he died without regrets with smile on his face. Kurama refused to be separated from him and both of them died as equals. As per his wish he was buried at the side of Hinata and his legacy continued in the Elemental Nations._

 _He closed his eyes fully expecting to meet his friends and family in afterlife. But he didn't expect to feel uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a keyhole and seeing a giant woman cradling him lovingly._

 _Something about her face reminded him of Hinata when she looked at him. He whimpered slightly uncomfortable at the reminder of his wife. But when he looked at her closely it was clear to him that she's near death door._

 _Frantically, he tried to access his chakra and try to heal her as much as possible but his chakra seems to be locked. As if...as if he's a_ _ **new born baby**_ _._

 _He has been reincarnated... isn't he?_

 _'So this is my mother in this life huh?' He thought sadly. 'Must she die so soon? Wish I have more time with her.'_

 _Tears started falling down his face when he understood that these were the only moments he could spend with his mother._

 _"Shh..my little lady." She spoke in soothing tone. Even though he didn't understand her words then he was comforted by them. "Your father will be here soon and will take care of us. Lemme tell you few stories."_

 _That's how his mother spent her last moments, with her only child, telling stories and jests until she no longer could. She passed away into the quite night like a wind. Free and Unchained. She no longer had duties as a wife, a sister, or a mother. She closed her eyes for the last time as a gentle smile graced her lips._

 _The wail that came from his throat as his mother passed away, alerted the guards stationed there. Carefully placing her in a coffin, they transported both of them to King's Landing._

* * *

' **The bun headed girl taught you too well about weapons, kit. But as you insisted to hide 99% of all your abilities, I bet not more than one and half minutes.** ' Her companion who followed her through time and space spoke breaking her out of her thoughts. ' **And** **that's me being generous.** '

'Well I'll try to humiliate him as much as possible Kurama-nii.' she spoke back vindictively. 'No one underestimates Uzumaki Naruto and goes away scot free. Believe it.'

' **Well a max of five minutes then. Try not to show off too much. Your guardians knew you are really good. But not how much good.** ' The ancient entity grinned showing off his canines. ' **If only they knew even in your present condition, you could wipe the floor with all these Knights easily**...'

'Trying to keep a low profile, furball. If my abilities come to light, I would be persecuted and shunned even more than usual. They might even try to off me.' The chakra entity scoffed. 'Yeah I know I can kill each and every one of these so called knights in the King's Landing without taking a scratch, but I'd rather avoid that.'

Putting the chain behind, she pulled out a training bastard sword from the racks. This was the sword she felt comfortable with. Testing the sword with few swings, she spoke up.

"You're Ser Stevron Frey aren't you?" She smirked confidentially. "I will make a wager. If you can defeat me I'll give you twenty five gold dragons. So what's your wager." Placing the money on table, she looked at him for his answer.

The Frey looked as a cat who ate a canary and got a bowl of cream afterwards. "Twenty five gold dragons too. This is easy money." He smirked. "It seems that the bastard loves pain and is paying a man to get her desire. You'll be fine addition to Little Finger's establishment in few years. That time _you'll_ be paid for your desire."

The girl's smile didn't drop but her grip on her sword hilt tightened, grey eyes steeled slightly. The reaction was shared by three others in the yard.

"So be it." She said calmly taking off her leather armour, leaving her in a simple green shirt and breeches.

"Lady Bastard was making it easier for me. I too will fight unarmoured then. I'll try not to cripple your beautiful body bastard. I may sample it after you flowered." He said lecherously reminding everyone of old Walder Frey taking position in the ring.

The resulting fight at the very best can be called brutal and one sided. To prevent him from crying out in surrender, the girl hit his throat so that he was mute for next few hours and froze the nerves in his sword hand so that he wouldn't drop the sword anytime. The next few minutes was a blur as she attacked viciously. Bleeding crotch, broken bones, wrists, joints and spine nearly shattered, continuous coughing of blood due to internal damage, all this continued as Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime looked dispassionately without bothering to stop the match. By the time she stopped, the Frey was left bathing in his own blood and piss.

The entire knights turned green as they swallowed bile rising in their throats.

"Take him to the Maester." Ser Jaime ordered few of the Knights gathered there. "And get me my winnings."

Sam, Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime got hundred gold dragons each having bet on the girl looked smugly.

"Now is anyone feeling to say anything unkind to me?" The girl asked coldly. Recieving furious shake of heads in return, she turned away and left the place taking her winnings.

A few minutes after she left, the knights who carried the idiotic Frey returned "What did the Maester say about that idiot?" Ser Jaime asked one of them coldly.

"Maester Quentin said that Ser Stevron has to be confined to bed for at least eight months. And he would never bear children in his life again as he's a eunuch now."

"Good..." He smiled vindictively. "Now all of you idiots except for Ser Samwell laughed at the girl didn't you? Training is changed, you'll be sparring against me and Ser Barristan. Only this time it'll be... without armour. And you Sam go guard the Lady. You are exempt from training today"

All the Knights present simultaneously gulped and prayed to Seven to let them survive the torture.

Aella was punished by locked in her tower for a day without food after the Royal family returned from Dorne but for her it's well worth it.

* * *

[Location: Maegor's Hold, Red Keep]

 _Aerys Targaryen. An year later._

The once Mad King wiped out blood from his corner of his mouth carefully with one of the clean parchments in the book left by his granddaughter and threw it into fire. Ser Jaime visited last night and gave him some medicine, he knew his granddaughter bought and made with her own labor. It helped him a lot frankly speaking and without her he knew he would have died seven months ago.

It was a uncommon disease and Aella was the only one who recognised it. The doddering grey rat couldn't even identify it but he heard Aella mutter 'it claimed baa-chan's life.' to herself and from that day onwards, she bought medicine to him.

Today is her name-day, she didn't come to meet him. Hell she's not here since last six days. Ser Jaime who bought him food said that she's confined to her quarters. He also passed a message from her requesting him to take rest after eating also reminded him to take the medication twice everyday and not to strain himself too much.

He could see dark circles underneath the knight's eyes. After the knight left he ate the food and drank the medicine. But he didn't bother to sleep and patiently read the story written. She took it weekly and added few chapters for him.

Reading whatever her bright mind conjured was a pleasure in this hell hole for him. He heard footsteps approach him and when he raised his head, he saw Ser Barristan Selmy walking towards him.

Closing the book, he greeted the knight cordially. "Ser Selmy, how do you do this fine day? You usually do not visit me...did anything happened to Aella?"

"Nothing happened to her, Your Grace." He replied. "I just came here to say that Her Grace, the Dowager Queen is coming down to meet you in few hours. She's leaving to Dragonstone for six months. His Grace, the King made Prince Viserys the Lord of Dragonstone and she's leaving with him to help him in maintaining that place."

"Very well." The old monarch replied. "Now where's my granddaughter? Since last three days she didn't come to meet me. And today is her name day and she never failed to talk to me in these days."

"She's in her quarters, Your Grace." The old Knight replied not meeting the eyes of his once King.

"Ser Selmy..." Aerys spoke his voice growing slightly rigid. "What the hell happened to my granddaughter?" He growled out. "I sure as hell didn't imagine the anger and tiredness in Ser Jaime's eyes and sure as hell ain't imagining the shame in your eyes. Now I ain't gonna ask again. What the hell happened to my granddaughter?"

"In her fury she told a girl with loose lips about the origin of her name, Your Grace." A younger voice replied as both the men saw Ser Jaime walking towards them. "To gain favour with the Queen, that bitch told that you are the one who gave Princess her name. Her Grace, the Dowager Queen dragged Aella to His Grace 'to maintain justice' as she called it." The knight said scornfully.

* * *

 _King Rhaeger Targaryen sat regally on the Iron Throne his face betraying none of the irritation he felt listening to the bickering of the so called Lords in his kingdom. Why did he allow that brainless oaf Mace Tyrell to continue as the Warden of the South if he continued to insult each and every Lord under him?_

 _The Fat Puff fish might be one of his first allies during his rebellion against his father. He also helped him against Robert Baratheon as the stag Lord rebelled against him for kidnapping Lyanna Stark his betrothed but the headache he's causing is not really worth it._

 _Thankfully they reached to a compromise when he ordered Mace to apologize to Lord Whent and to give up the castle of Black Crown without further delay. The stout man sulked but one glare from Lady Olenna shut down all his complaints._

 _Lord Connington, his Hand read out the economic and political affairs of the kingdom. Varys stated that except for the North and Ironborn islands the entirety of Westros have accepted invitation to tourney held in honour of Lady Daenerys' name-day. Rhaeger sighed and just when he's about to ask Stannis Baratheon about the condition of navy, the doors of the Small Council were smashed open by the irate Dowager Queen dragging a small girl of around ten autumns behind her. A girl who's recognised by entirety of Small Council._

 _"Mother... what did the girl do to make you loose control?"_

 _Rhaella however seemed to be frothing at her mouth her body shaking in fury so the girl answered in her stead._

 _"It seems that the Dowager Queen discovered the origin of my new name, My King. Not surprising as in fit of temper I let out that secret to a gossip. She's handmaid to Her Grace so it's not surprising that the Dowager Queen knows about it." She said nonchalantly ignoring the seething old woman who's gripping her shoulder tightly. "And unsurprisingly she didn't like it. Did you Your Grace?" Receiving a glare as response she shrugged. "Apparently not."_

 _"It must've come from a book or from someone related to your mother's side or something. So what's so bad about that my child?" Jon Arryn the Master of Coin asked gently._

 _"She was named by my husband." The older woman who finally regained her composure replied icily._

 _As if spellbound the entire court fell silent. Not even the sound of breathing is heard as they looked at the girl as if pleading her with their eyes to deny the Queen's words._

 _The girl simply shrugged. "What she said."_

 _The reaction to her words are mixed. Jon Arryn, Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime looks to and fro between the silently fuming King and bored nonchalant girl. Stannis Baratheon, Mace Tyrell looked unconcerned with rest of the council sneering coldly at the little girl._

 _"Yo-You... stupid child." The King growled. "Seven Hells...why did you consort with that madman?!"_

 _The girl tilted her head confused. "He's family. Yes he was mad. I don't deny it. But still he's family."_

 _"He's a prisoner you stupid girl."_

 _"So?" She pressed on._

 _"So?" He mocked back irritated. "She asks 'So?'. He's a prisoner and you willingly associated with him."_

 _"Well... there's no rule against talking with the prisoners, My Grace." She replied. "Lord Hand, is there one?"_

 _"No..." Jon Connington replied sneering at her. "But there's law against meeting prisoners unsupervised."_

 _"Hmm... that'd be a problem I guess." She hummed. Before she could say anything Ser Jaime spoke up._

 _"Lord Hand, every time Aella went to meet King Aerys, I'm her escort."_

 _"So am I." An older and experienced voice spoke up and both of them received beaming smiles by the girl._

 _Lord Connington looked stumped but Rhaeger looked at both of his Kingsguard furiously. "And both of you never bothered to tell me till now? Had it ever occurred in your mind to tell me what my daughter's..." Here the girl snorted eliciting glares on her person which she ignored. "upto?"_

 _"You never asked Your Grace." The Lannister Knight replied calmly._

 _"And I'm asking now. What is the girl doing with my mad father?" He seethed. "Answer me and don't leave out anything."_

 _"She talks with King Aerys everyday Your Grace. She talks about what's going in the kingdom, her misadventures and trivial things. He shared his experiences before he went mad and listens to her singing. Whenever our guards 'forget' to send him food, she'd go outside and buy some food for him. Recently he fell sick and she has been giving medication to prolong his life. That's all_ Your Grace. _" He replied._

 _Rhaella frowned. Despite their coldness towards her son both of the Kingsguard are honest men. But the stupid girl couldn't go unpunished for associating with her husband._

 _"Girl... they're saying that you give medication to my husband?" Aella nodded. "So where did you get that money."_

 _"I sing in taverns, Your Grace."_

 _"Nonsense." The King growled. "No tavern will allow a child who's not flowered to be their bard. I made it a rule so no child would be subjected to perversions of idiots. So unless you have witness, I'd consider it as stolen money."_

 _"I... never touch anything that doesn't belong to me, Your Grace." She spoke frostily. "I have no witness but I earned my money that way." She said glaring heatedly at him._

 _Both Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan were about to speak up but one glare from the girl shut their mouths. The Queen was red-faced and the King was holding sharp edge of the throne tightly and blood spilled from the hand. "Nothing more than your word. So you are declared a thief. Now how many dragons have you spent?"_

 _"By law I am to receive 1050 lashes. Exactly 262 gold dragons and 105 silver stags.5 lashes for each quarter of a dragon if caught for first time if I'm not mistaken. Isn't it Lord Hand?"_

 _"Ye-Yes My Lady" He stuttered out shivering at the glacial look thrown by the usually carefree girl. "But as you are of noble blood and by laws changed by Lord Tywin Lannister, you'd be..." Whatever he's going to say is cut off when the girl raised her hand and declared._

 _"I have_ _ **no**_ _noble blood in my veins, Lord Hand." She sneered. "I'm just a bastard remember."_

* * *

"When I asked her later why refused to have both of us as witnesses, she replied that if said that we accompanied her it'd mean that we're shirking off our duties as Kingsguard. She said if that happened we would be dishonourably discharged from the Kingsguard and would be laughing stock of all the kingdom. She's now in black cells. She'll be flogged 50 lashes bare back every morning, afternoon and evening. Both of us said that dishonour means nothing if we can get her out but she refused. I think they'll be releasing her day after tomorrow." Ser Jaime said mournfully.

"She never cried once during her lashes My King. Not a single sound left her lips. The whipping is done in front of King Rhaeger and Queen Elia during first three days as on fourth day they left for Dorne. Both of them didn't even utter a single word at the barbarian punishment and the girl always even in her pain looked straight into His Grace's eyes with defiance. I don't know whether to applaud her or shake her for her stubbornness.

"That...that foolish girl." Aerys slumped bonelessly eyes widened with tears running down on the both sides of his face. "Why?" He growled out. "Why didn't you tell me what happened?"

"Because she ordered us not to." Ser Barristan replied. "And to look after you when she's not present. You broke your promise Jaime."

"I am an oath breaker. I broke my oath when I shoved my sword at his side. Luckily he's not dead." He replied hollowly. "And the King deserves to know what Aella is ready to do for him. But if I'm not mistaken she broke all ties to her family except for you Your Grace. I definitely saw that in her eyes."

"We all knew why you did that Ser Jaime." The once Mad King rasped out. "And honestly I wish I've died on that day. But if that happened I'd never have met my wonderful granddaughter."

All three of them smiled. "So is this treatment common for her?" He asked glaring at the Knights who gulped slightly. "Is everything she told about my family false?"

Both of the Knights looked at each other helplessly.

* * *

Rhaella reached the door deep in Maegor's Holdfast. There were no guards before it but she'd be ordering guards to be placed around the cell immediately. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. There were bars and a locked door that greeted her. On the other side was a room with a bed and a table.

She knew the man sitting on the bed. " Is that you,Rhaella, my sister, my wife, my queen?" the man asked, looking up from the book he's reading. "I was wondering when you'll arrive. My visitors are limited to three for last ten years so it's terribly boring."

Rhaella stared at him with stony anger. "Unfortunately I am here," she told him.

"I guess it'd make you uncomfortable as I tormented you for several years."

"And I would rather never set eyes upon you again, Aerys," she said. She could still remember those nights that he came to her and raped her. When their son took the Iron Throne and threw him into this room, she never thought she would see him again.

He laughed like it was the funniest thing. "Then why are you here?" He coldly. "Clearly not to see me, certainly not after how I'd hurt you? So why are you here Rhaella?"

She ignored his question. "I am here to tell you that you will never see your granddaughter again. Certainly not after her punishment."

Her words had an effect on him she didn't expect. He threw back his head laughing boisterously as if he'd heard something really funny. "If you think a punishment is all that would break the girl you never knew her at all. I heard it from Ser Jaime and really Rhaella? You took out anger you have on me on an innocent girl."

"I didn't do anything. It was the king who chastises and punished her."

"Rhaegar," he snarled, "My idiot of a son. How hypocritical of him to punish her when he barely cares for the daughter he abandoned. He nearly started a war for her mother's sake but once he got what he wanted threw the child away as if she's worth nothing. Not surprising as a hint of madness is always present in our blood."

"Don't you dare call my son mad, Aerys. His rule bought peace and prosperity to Westros."

The old King shrugged and turned his back. "He's nearly mad Rhaella. One madman could recognise another. Thankfully he's stronger than me I can't deny but you didn't see him when Pycelle told him that Elia couldn't bear another child after birth of Aegon. He brooded, raged, cried about how the dragon should have three heads and some other nonsense about prophecies. Arthur had to bodily drag him to his chambers as I threatened to burn him alive as he raged at me."

"Y-you're lying. Elia has given birth to Visenya. She gave him three children."

"Most certainly not, my dear wife. Please do ask Ser Arthur if you wish to. I actually recommend it. It's the very reason why that idiot seduced the She-wolf of Winterfell. She's beautiful but there are more beautiful, more tenacious and vitreous women in King's Landing. For some shit about 'Song of Ice and Fire' he seduced that poor girl and when she's pregnant he left to fight against the exiled Stag Lord not even caring to leave a mid-wife with her. Oh he kept three of the Kingsguard but not a mid-wife. The poor girl doesn't even know that he loved her only for her child."

"Shut up."

"Why should I Rhaella? Just ask him why he seduced that Stark girl. He'll say 'I thought I was doing it for the good of the realm.'. He'll not say that because he loved her. The old woman's hands are shivering in fright. "He nearly tore apart the entirety of Westros because of prophecies which may or may not be true. He nearly destroyed our House chasing dreams. That certainly sounds like actions of a madman to me."

"Nothing of sort would've happened." She muttered hiding the tremors in her hands.

"Oh it's just lucky nothing happened. If Rhaeger didn't intercept the Wild Wolf, Brandon Stark before he came to me, I'd have burned him alive or might have done worse in my madness. It'd have turned North against us and where North goes, Vale and Riverlands follows. The Stormlands would head them and if by mistake Rhaeger is dead it'd turn Lannisters and Tyrells against us."

"It's just lucky otherwise we'd have been wiped out as more than half of our allies would be behind the Stag Lord. And it wouldn't be Second Dance of Dragons. It'd be 'Robert's Rebellion'. And Tywin would likely sent his dog Cledgane to kill Elia and her spawn to show his faith. It's just plain luck we've survived."

Rhaella looked shell-shocked as she registered his words. 'It's entirely feasible.' she thought horrified at the implications. 'Rhaeger's obsession with prophecies would've destroyed the House of Targaryen.'

"And that bastard left an other innocent girl to wolves. Oh he may loved the girl in the beginning but when Elia gave him a third child he tossed her aside like garbage and couldn't even be bothered to name her again when he stole her first name from her." His anger vanished and laughter replaced it. "The irony of it is lost on him."

"What irony?" Rhaella asked.

He turned around and faced her again. "The Dragon has come again, Rhaella. It has come again in her. Not in any of the other children, only her." He became sorrowful. "It's a shame that I will not see it happen."

"You're wrong. Aegon is the future king." He didn't say anything to that. She should have left then but something was keeping her in there. She didn't know what. Perhaps it was the first time she spoke to Aerys since he had been thrown in here. "Why did you give her that name?" she finally asked him.

He didn't look at her. He chose to walk to window and looked out of it. "Aella?" He hummed softly.

"You remember the saying of our father King Jaehaerys the Wise to Ser Selmy about our dynasty didn't you?"

"Yes. He told that madness and greatness were two sides of the same coin. Every time a new Targaryen is born, he said, the gods toss the coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land. So what of it?"

"I based my name in that saying."

Rhaella didn't understand his words but nodded slowly. "I honestly thought you'd have named her Joanna or Joan as you have loved the Lion lord's wife more than anyone."

"I don't search for dead among the living Rhaella." He replied coldly.

"Why do you hate Tywin so much Aerys? All of the three you Steffon and Tywin used to be best of friends. And you sent one of them to die and humiliated Tywin so much that it's a wonder he didn't join the exiled stag Lord in rebellion against your son." She sighed. "You didn't even mourn for Steffon's death and called him failure for not bringing Rhaeger a Valyrian wife."

Aerys stood calmly and due to the darkness of the room she couldn't see his expression clearly. "I... regret sending him to that foolish quest. And you do know I am mad. Tywin...well he bought it on himself. Our friendship, the loss of his golden son, rejection of his daughter for marriage with Rhaeger everything is his fault." The voice was mournful. "I wish I never let madness consume me as it cost me the life of my dearest friend. But for Tywin it's his own fault that caused our friendship to break apart."

She should have dismissed his words as madness. But she asked him, "How is it his fault?"

"When Father declared us to be married, I didn't want it any more than you did. So I planned to escape it. Tywin too thought it unjust and helped me plan a means of escape. We decided on having our own sets of weddings: I was to marry Joanna, and you were to marry Tywin."

She was surprised. She could not believe his words. "What?" She had never heard of such a plan when their father declared their betrothal to each other. She had found Tywin to be handsome if not a bit grim and serious. But she had no means or intentions of actually wedding him. But then she reminded herself that this was Aerys's plan. It wouldn't be as if he would ask her if she thought it was a good idea.

But he nodded his head. "Yes, that was the plan. That was why Joanna was sent to King's Landing." His face turned angry. "But before we could escape our father's decree, Tywin fell in love with Joanna and married her first! I begged with him not to do it, not to betray me like that. All the damn fool said that she gave him a reason to smile! All he had to do was swallow his fucking pride! He would've been happy with you too if you had married him! If a Targaryen wasn't good enough for a Lannister, then clearly a Lannister is not good enough for a Targaryen!" He pressed his face into the bars and looked at her. "Tell him that. Tell him that and tell him that he should've listened to me!"

That was when she was able to leave the room and Aerys behind. But as she left, words followed her out. It wasn't the words of how it was Tywin's fault for what happened (which she didn't believe already) but rather it was what he had said about their granddaughter. When Aerys had said that she was the Dragon come again, he didn't sound mad. And that was more terrifying than when he was. And the girl couldn't be great.

A terrible thought formed a seed in her mind as she walked away from the door. "Is she becoming like Aerys? Is he turning her mad? Her name Aella means maelstrom. Does he mean she'd be an unpredictable madwoman?" The memories came back to her in a tidal wave. All the pain that was inflected on her by Aerys in the troughs of his madness, she would not let it happen again. She would keep an eye on the girl and watch to see if she would go mad.

* * *

Aerys would forever deny that he jumped in fear when Ser Barristan slammed on the doors of his prison few hours after his wife left.

"What got you so riled up, Ser Barristan?"

"How dare you imply that the sweet girl will turn into a mad woman?" He snarled out baring his teeth. "After everything she has done for you...you dared to call her mad."

The prisoner sighed deeply and sat down on the stone bench. "So that's how my stupid wife understood my words huh?"

"What do you know about maelstroms Ser Barristan?"

"A wind which cannot be predicted even by most skilled navigators." The deposed King nodded.

"Let me tell you my dream when I gave Aella her name." He started. "Please make yourself comfortable

"One day the Seven, the Old Gods, the Drowned God, the Lord of Light and all worshipped Gods in the world came to the council of Gods. It's a tradition for the Seven whenever a Targaryen child is born but this time the child born is special 'coz it's the chosen one. So along with smallfolk they too are holding their breath on how the promised child would be.

Then fate took a coin which has 'Madness' inscribed on one side and 'Greatness' on other side. She flipped the coin up in the air.

The coin rotated in the air seemingly in slow motion as all Gods are holding their breath. It fell down gracefully and their anticipation grew more and more as seconds lessened before it touched the ground."

"Now tell me Ser Barristan. On which do you think the coin landed on?"

"Obviously greatness."

Aerys started laughing as he shook his head. Barristan's hands are trembling with anger and disgust. 'Have the girl's efforts are in vain. Is he still mad?' were his thoughts.

"You are wrong Ser Barristan." He laughed. "It didn't land on Greatness." His mirth disappeared, his eyes sharpened as he said the words.

"It landed on the edge."

"Wha-what!"

"You heard me right, Ser Barristan. It landed on the edge." He said eyes shining proudly. "It landed on the edge as if the child is proclaiming 'Who the fuck are you to decide my path?' to the faces of all Gods. And funny thing is no one dared to change the outcome."

"The Gods themselves said let this girl do whatever she wishes and take whatever path she desires. They decided that they cannot hope to control this girl. As a man couldn't hope predict a maelstrom, the Gods couldn't control the path of my granddaughter.

My girl has will strong enough to defy Gods. That's the reason why I named her Aella."

Barristan looked at the prisoner stunned at his declaration.

* * *

 _ **Aand cut. Hey guys sorry for inconsistent updates. Hopefully this is good.**_

 _ **English isn't my first language and hopefully I may get a nice beta for this story. Please read and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ : _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Song of Ice and Fire belongs to G.R.R. Martin. I do not, nor do I pretend to own the aforementioned IPs. Anything else you recognise from anywhere else is also not mine to own. Game of Thrones is registered trademark of HBO._

* * *

A ferocious snarl ripped though the forest as a hunting pack of four ran nudging their horses to move faster.

"This is the last time I'll listen to one of your idiotic schemes, Theon." An auburn haired boy of three and ten summers shouted at a boy four years his senior. Looking back he could see a large pitch black beast with white stripes chasing them covering the distance easily with its large steps. "We should have at least bought at least Jory Cassel or Ser Rodrick Cassel to this hunt. Hell even Farlen or Hullen would've helped us."

"You are the person who decided not to ask anyone's help Robb." A pale eyed boy of five and ten summers replied dryly. "You wanted to impress your Lord Father by going to hunt without any help. I protested against that but 'Craven Bolton' and 'Maester Bolton' you both have mocked me."

"That was all Theon." Robb protested eliciting an offended "Hey!" from the lean, dark, handsome man with curly brown hair and tanned skin.

"He just called you 'A girly bard' Domeric." A cute boy of one and ten summers piped in. He has sandy hair and deep blue eyes with dimples and aquiline nose.

"Thanks for nothing Robin." Robb replied dryly. "And why the hell is a shadow-cat chasing us. Maester Luwin said they don't hunt humans while traveling or hunting in groups."

"If you have paid attention to him you'd have remembered he also said that they do if they are starving." Theon shouted recieving shocked eyes on his person. "Why are looking at me that way? I do pay attention to that old man sometimes." He said releasing an arrow at the beast. Predictably it dodged easily.

They moved as fast they can and are quickly approaching the edge of the forest but the shadow-cat was very near to them. Suddenly the predator stopped chasing them and bounded off somewhere.

'Why did it stop chasing us?' were their collective thoughts before Theon with his keen eyes saw the beast running towards a slightly familiar figure.

"ARYA! WATCH OUT." He shouted fearfully releasing arrows at the beast.

"Arya? What do yo..." Robb asked startled before following his eyes to a figure carelessly collecting... herbs? 'Why is Arya collecting herbs? And why the hell is she here?' he thought but shoving away his thoughts he nudged the horse trailing of the predator save his wild sister. But he watched helplessly as the beast reached the girl before any of them did. He along with others released many arrows to kill the beast but not even Theon's arrows hit their mark. Robb closed his eyes not to watch death of his sister.

What reached his ears is not screams of pain but a heavy thump. Robb saw the shadow cat lying on the ground and he thought someone might have hit the mark. But there are no arrows sticking to the beast and his companions are looking in slack jawed awe at his sist...wait that's not Arya. And he's a boy. From a distance he could be confused for Arya but going nearin him they could see subtle differences. Arya is shorter and has slightly broader nose with thinner lips. They both shared grey eyes but the boy has slight violet shade in them. And he was clearly his age if a bit younger and smaller.

"What 'cha you lot lookin' at?" The boy asked irritated.

"You're not Arya." Robin Arryn was the first to blurt out.

"'Course not." The boy replied. "'he name's Arry. Arry Waters. Your names mi'lords?"

"So you're a bastard." Theon asked mockingly as the boy shrugged carelessly. "So what's a bastard doing in the forest?"

"Mi 'unt fell ill mi'lords. No medicines are available in apothecary and I am hunting for herbs mi'lords. I paid for the ingredients so I am not doing anything illegal."

"I have to accompany you to the apothecary to confirm your words. And how did you fell that beast?"

The boy took out thin needles of around half feet length and are pointed on both sides. "I paralyzed him with these mi'lords."

The four boys looked at each other and started laughing boisterously. "Pull an other one little boy." Theon mocked while others continued to laugh ignoring the eye twitch of the girl. "You are saying that you killed a shadow-cat, one of the most dangerous beasts in the wild with a needle. You must have used the eunuch's greatest weapons poi..." Whatever he's going to say was cut off as his entire body was paralyzed from top to toe. He also noticed others stopped laughing and understood that they are in same precardiment.

"The sigil on your armour, a kraken ain't it?" The boy's lips thinned glaring at them with hard grey eyes with expression eerily similar to Lord Stark when he's angered. "You must be a Greyjoy. A ward of House Stark means you're the heir of Ironborn islands, Theon Greyjoy. An eagle sigil and ward to House Stark, the boy must be Robert Arryn. Pale eyes, must be Domeric Bolton and auburn hair with direwolf sigil, must be Robert Stark. You doubted my words." The boy hummed softly. "So I proved my point didn't I?"

Pulling the needles out of their bodies he resumed his work. "Don't move for fifteen minutes or so."

"Yo-You bastard." Theon shouted face turning red with anger. "You dare to attack a trueborn Lord. The penalty for it is death."

"Theon stop!" Robb ordered sharply. "You said you're traveling with your aunt. Where are your parents?"

"Mother died giving birth to me. Don't ask about my father. Aunt's all I have now. Her name's Tysha. Tysha Lannister."

"Domeric, leave with the boy to the apothecary to confirm the details. Theon and Robin, we'll bring the beast to my Lord Father."

Theon glared at the boy sullenly but followed his orders. "Kill the beast first mi'lords. I merely paralyzed it." Arry said before walking in the direction of apothecary.

* * *

"Why the fuck did you let that little shit go Stark?" Theon demanded after Domeric left with the boy. "He dared to attack a trueborn Lord and he must be put to dea..."

"And he will kill all of us before we have any chance." Robb shouted. "He's minding his own business Greyjoy and we bothered him, insulted him and antagonised him. If we try to capture him he'll kill us before we can do anything. And you tried to piss him off. That's the problem with you Greyjoy. You don't think before doing anything. Domeric knows better to irritate people who can kill him in a blink of eye so I sent him with the boy. So just fucking shut up and help me with the beast."

The three of them went back to the sled which they cut off not to drag them down and returned with it. "Do you think he might be related to Lord Stark?" Robin asked. "I mean he looked so much like Arya and if Arya is a boy I think she'd look like him when she's older. I mean he could be a bastard of your uncle Brandon Stark."

"It could be true." Robb mused. "Uncle Brandon before his death was known for his wanton ways. After apologizing to him, we'll take Lord Father to the apothecary."

* * *

Domeric and Arry scoured the forest for an other hour and started to go back. The journey to apothecary was silent with occasional greetings from the small-folk. The boy walked on the ground as Domeric rode beside him at slow pace "Have we met before Arry? There's something about you that I recognize."

The boy raised a single eyebrow. "Might've heard 'bout me 'rom your father milord." He murmured softly to himself but Domeric caught it.

Domeric looked thoughtful for few moments before eyes widened with shock and anger. "Yo-You. You bastard. You killed my brother." He roared.

"Ramsey Snow isn't it? Yeah I was the one who killed him." was his callous reply. "Fed him to the dogs to be exact."

"You bastard!" He shouted. Before he could say anything else he's paralyzed again and Arry took the reins of the horse from his limp fingers.

Making a small cut just enough to bleed by the time they reached the stable of the apothecary. They were greeted by a plump old woman who cheerfully waved at them.

"Arry...so you've bought the herbs." Noticing the older boy the woman bowed down. "Greetings Lord Bolton. If you are here about Arry, he's searching for herbs on my behalf. You don't need to worry about that."

"Lord Bolton got infected Bessie." Arry said showing him the cut. "It have paralyzed him. I need to treat him soo... can you ground these herbs based on my instructions."

"'Course my lad. But why he came here 'stead of going to the castle. Maester Luwin is better healer right?" She asked suspiciously.

"The four young lords went to hunt without Lord Stark's permission. So I think he's here." The boy replied. "Soooo... the medicine for my aunt?"

"Oh. Alright then lad." The woman nodded and left both of them. Arry pulled the Bolton heir from his horse and dragged him into the infirmary through the back door. Laying him on a bed he tied the leach lord's son to the bed, dressed the cut made by him and stuffed a cloth into his mouth before pulling out the senbon.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but you wouldn't have listened to me. Don't shout. I'll ask you few questions and if you are truthful I'll answer any questions you ask of me."

"Have you ever loved anyone in your life?"

The boy looked flabbergasted at the question. Nodding slowly but nonetheless glared at her.

"What's his/her name?" She asked pulling out the gag.

"Lady Bethany Bolton, my mother."

"You're said to have rich imagination Lord Bolton. So I'll tell you a scenario. Please imagine that for me please."

* * *

"There's a young child born after the war. His mother died in childbirth, father hated him...hmm. That's not right. Father just didn't care whether he lived or died. So the rebellious idiot he is ran from him to find a place in the world. Despite feeling that the boy's idiotic, his... well I don't know, a woman went with him because she cared for him. She loved him like her own son.

They traveled going from place to place, city to city and country to country. And in the midst of those travels they... got employed by a Lord of the castle. Beautiful castle it is. Bit dreary though. The boy as a stable keep and the mother?...well the mother... She took mother's position in his life so why not? as a maid in the castle.

One day the Lord sent the mother to care for his bastard child. 'ts not far from the castle. A small house near the river. They settled in place in midst of the castle and the house having red door with oak tree outside, painted yellow. It's a peaceful life. Not much but a beautiful one.

The bastard boy has a friend. A girl who fancied him, what's her name Myranda...yeah Myranda, a girl of around six and ten summers. The mother's really beautiful you see. And the girl didn't like that. Dismissing it as simple jealousy the mother continued her duties.

One day the boy returned home. It's quite late you see, so he's surprised when his mother isn't there 'fore him. So he went searching for her to the house of the bastard son. The dog's kennels were first thing you'd reach for the house. And near there he saw an unusual sight... His mother's clothes." The boy gripped the headrest of the bed and Domeric heard it crack underneath his fingers. "Including her small clothes are present in the kennels."

"The boy got hold of one of the men, Sour Alyn is the name if I remember well what happened to his mother. Do you wanna know the answer he'd given me Domeric Bolton?"

* * *

"Did he say that the woman's raped?" His voice shook and he looked as if his world's shattered.

"Oh no..." The boy said airily. "Not that."

"Then what?" He asked relief colouring his tone. His brother must have just stripped her to humiliate her. It's cruel but a lesser evil.

"He took the boy to a room. In that room, there are few women, ten naked women if I'm not mistaken about the number, just lying without doing anything. They're still and unmoving. The boy touched one of them out of curiosity. The woman fell down motionlessly. To his horror he recognised that all the women in the room are stuffed humans." The boy said coldly. "Humans who's outer skin have been flayed and is stuffed as some sort of trophy."

Domeric's face turned green at the words. His half-brother is a monster. A cold-blooded, heartless monster. "The bastard boy _loves_ a game it seems. The game is he usually strips a woman naked and sets her free in the Bolton forests giving them a headstart of half an hour. Then he'll set loose his hounds on the woman. If she entertained him well she'd be raped and killed. The boy would flay off her skin and allows the dogs to eat the body. If she didn't entertained him... she'd be raped and flayed alive. Then she will be killed and well the body would be fed to dogs. So put yourself in the boy's position and...well answer what you'd have done?"

Domeric never knew when the boy have cut off his bindings but he's nonetheless glad as he raced to the chamber pot and threw up.

"Oh you poor lad. What have you done to him Arry?" Bessie shouted arriving from the backdoor of the room.

"Nothing happened Bessie. He's just vomiting the poison off." The boy replied. "Isn't it mi'lord?"

Domeric nodded while Bessie still looked suspiciously at the boy. "Hey Lord Stark is outside the room. If you didn't trust us ask him. He's known to be honourable man."

"What the he..." Whatever he's going to say is cut off by the arrival of Lord Stark walking into the room with his guard along with Robb and Theon as if they're there all the time. Except for Lord Stark everyone's faces are bit green. And for Lord Stark... Domeric gulped swallowing down his fear. The expression on his face was... blank. But he has been fostered by him since two years and it taught him to know Lord Stark's mood all anyone needs is to look into his eyes. His father would be lucky if he's simply beheaded.

"Thanks for your service Bessie." Lord Stark said seriously. "Boy lead us to your house."

"I'm staying in an inn mi'lord." The girl answered.

Lord Stark gave Bessie a gold dragon which she took and immediately left the apothecary. A look to Rodrik is all needed for the poor man who has been looking to and fro between the boy and his Lord to snap out of it. Rodrik then barked an order to the remaining soldiers to stand guard and not to allow anyone inside.

* * *

The boy bowed her head but it lacked...respect. "Greetings Lord Stark. Pardon me for not asking your permission to scout for herbs as these lands were yours. I'll accept any punishment from..."

"What did you say your name is boy." Lord Stark cut him off.

He blinked and replied. "Arry Waters mi'lord."

"Curtesy is slightly disrespectful but not unusual in common boy. Speaks similar to any bastard boy and has exact mannerisms of fidgeting, nervousness, mud-smeared face and slightly bad manners. Anyone who looks at you will immediately dismiss you as an other baseborn child but... you're not a bastard are you...Princess Visenya Targaryen? Or do you prefer Princess Aella Targaryen? I'll call you by your preference."

The boy's or is it the girl's demeanor changed. Gone is the normal easygoing nature with slight nervousness and is replaced by...fear?

"How do you know that Lord Stark?" The slightly high-pitched voice is gone and replaced by glacial dulcet tones. The girl's eyes hardened and entire posture became guarded. "Even Ser Jaime who's my father figure didn't recognize me. So how did you know who am I Lord Stark? And I prefer Aella Waters."

Theon, Robb and Domeric looked shocked and turned to each other. They are in the presence of one of the Princesses of the realm.

"My brother, Brandon was a wanton man. A philandering and a hot-headed idiot. Your mother was hot-headed too. So from the childhood it fell on me to clean their messes. Be it your mother's wild ways or my brother's reprobate ways I usually check on them and deal it before reached our father. So I was the one who kept track of all his baseborn children. Be it Lady Barbara Dustin or Lady Nymeria Sand or many others it was I who kept track of them so they won't be mistreated. And as far as I know they might've exhibited Stark's eyes or long faces but none of them has an entirely Stark look." The wolf lord took a deep breath.

"So when Robb came to me this fine afternoon saying he saw a child who might be boy version of Arya, I'm surprised. I asked all three of them to describe you as much as they can and the encounter between five of you." He smiled. "They are boys and are not observant as they think. From their words I deduced who you are."

"Paralyzing both beast and man with nothing more than needles. It showed your knowledge in one of the least known subjects in Westros. Human body and surgery. And only Maester who learnt and taught that subject is Maester Qyburn. The only Maester of Red Keep who's not the Grand Maester. A Maester who saved Dowager Queen from dying in the childbirth. It says you are from King's Landing. Brandon has three baseborn children there so I was confused till Robb told me the name of your caretaker. Tysha Lannister is it? I only knew her as Tysha, the woman who took care of my only niece from Lyanna. And the princess is missing since last year and half so it didn't take me too much to connect the dots. So my dear niece you have quite an adventure didn't you."

"So what happens now?" The girl asked defiantly looking straight into his eyes without any trace of fear. "Are you going to send me back to the King's Landing?"

Lord Stark smiled coldly. "After what I heard about your treatment... no way in Seven Hells." He declared. "I'd rather wage a war then to hand you over to them and I swear on my honour."

The girl looked shocked for few moments before she bowed. "Thank you, Lord Stark." She said gratefully. "Call me Uncle Ned my child."

* * *

"So...what happened next Aella." Eddard Stark asked.

"About the Boltons, Lord Stark?" The girl asked. Ned frowned a but gave a nod in return. "It's not a pretty story. I really don't think Lord Bolton told you all details. It's quite...gruesome. I am not proud of what have I done but I'll do it again. Are you sure you wanna hear it? I tortured them horrifyingly before killing them. And I really don't think Domeric Bolton here would like what I have done to his brother and father."

"I'd like to hear what happened next Lady Aella."

Aella looked at both of them for few moments and sighed. "On hearing those words I raced to the Bolton's forests. It already had been more than an hour since they started hunting mother. By luck I managed to find her just before the dogs sniffed her out. And that's barely as one of the dogs bit her. She had an arrow sticking out of her leg. It was shot by Myranda it seems. After paralyzing the dogs I covered her nudity and took her to a safe place."

"My father's side you see was known for their madness. Mother said my madness comes out when people I love are threatened in anyway. I loved very few people in my life. I can count them on both my fingers and still have few left. And seeing Tysha that way I...simply lost it." The girl's eyes were glazed as if reminiscing about something terrible.

"The bastard boy's home has very few servants, excluding his sadistic cohorts, you see. On that day the so called hunters became hunted." Aella said with a sadistic smile on her features. "Like a predator, I hunted down each and everyone of those bastards slowly, systematically raising fear among them. After all of them are captured, the torture began."

Her companions are slightly disturbed by her cold satisfaction. "For his cohorts, I took several barrels and shoved them inside it. I modified the lid so that only head is kept outside the barrel. For every eight hours I painted their faces with milk or honey. And for every six hours I forced them to drink milk or honey beyond their capacity. I left them that way for seven days. Do you understand for what purpose I did that?"

"It doesn't sound like a torture. I mean you are not causing them any pain or anything like that." Theon said mockingly. "And even fed them with honey."

The girl raised her eyebrow. "Well a pure diet of milk and honey causes severe dehydration. Painting the face with milk or honey attracts flies. And milk digests easily filling the barrel with their own shit. In shit worms will start breeding and will eat his body. Between flies and the worms the men would be decomposed alive and heavily parched. By the time death occurrs they'd feel it a relief and mercy."

This time none of them could hold their stomachs. They emptied it and started dry-heaving.

"Myranda's and Ramsey's punishments were different but both were given the same treatment. Found a large brute stallion and induced it to go to heat. I locked Myranda naked with it for three days. Poor girl... she's a virgin you see and her first time is...with a stallion. All the bones in her hands, legs and pelvis along with her spine broke and after three days she came out crawling out like a worm. I then flayed her alive and fashioned a sack with her own skin with added animal skin too. Leaving her head outside I stuffed her body into that sack. I treated the sack as one treats leather... and it shrank day by day. It crushed her remaining bones and killed her. The sack of flesh, after cutting off her head, I fed to the dogs. The head was mounted on a spike. And I did that to Ramsey too. A stallion doesn't distinguish you see. Ah.. I think I forg..." She just forgot to mention genjutsu on the horse.

"Please..." Robb begged in-between his gags. "Stop...for Seven's sake please stop."

"Your father requested me to tell everything, Lord Stark." The girl pointed out carelessly.

"I understand why you did that to Ramsey Snow. But why did you paralyse Roose?"

"Simply paralysed the Lord Leech?" The girl asked amusedly. "I just didn't paralyse that son of bitch. Ramsey Snow during his torture said few interesting facts. He is the product of rape it seems. According to him Lord Bolton raped his mother underneath her hanged husband a few days after their wedding. He's a miller you see." The girl said coldly. "He married without the permission of Lord Bolton. So the leech lord said he didn't have first night. So the miller is flayed alive and hanged and the leech lord raped his wife. Ramsey got his love for flaying from Lord Leech it seems. Found a dungeon where he flayed wildings and others alive. The man knew what's his bastard is up to but never stopped him. 'More guilty is the judge who turns blind eye to atrocities than the culprit.' an old Yi-Ti sh saying. I asked the servants you know if Lord Bolton knows what his bastard son is upto. Their answer is yes and they added he sometimes helps him in flaying the victims."

"I cut off his cock bit by bit, you know. The leech lord is an eunuch now. I fed his own cock to him and broke his spine. So these are my crimes milord. What is my punishment My Lord?"

Eddard Stark was in dilemma. What the girl did is monstrous but it's justice. His honour demanded to put her to sword immediately but his conscience said that she is right to do that.

The girl seemed to sense his dilemma as she smiled wryly. "You are torn between beheading me and leaving me alone aren't you Lord Stark?" The boys looked at each other helplessly.

"I'll call Roose Bolton to speak his side of argument, Aella Waters." The wolf lord declared after thinking for a long time. "Till then, you will be held in prison of Winterfell."

"I have a request Lord Stark. Tysha...she didn't do anything wrong." Holding her hands, the girl fell on her knees. "Please don't hurt her."

"You said she's ill right?" The girl nodded. "I'll ask Maester Luwin to check on her."

The girl smiled, before her head is covered with black cloth, but Ned felt the girl judged him and found him... lacking.

* * *

Catelyn Stark stood at the gates of the castle waiting for her Lord Husband and her son's to return.

The day started normally. Arya and Bran got into mischief. Sansa presenting her beautiful embroidery to the Septa. Robb, Theon, Robin and Domeric has few hours of practice in swordplay . They then broke fast and went on with their daily activities.

But an hour after breaking their fast, Maester Luwin came searching for her son and foster children. He said except for Bran none of the others attended their lessons. Thinking that they might be in castle's training ground and lost themselves practicing and honing their skills, she went to the training ground.

To her surprise and worry, they aren't in the grounds either. Rodrik Cassel, the Master-at-arms, said he didn't see them since they broke their fast and noted four bows and few quivers of arrows are missing. A cold pit formed in her stomach as she started to get worried. Racing to the stables where she saw Hullen, the stable master shouting irritated at Wylis, known to everyone in Winterfell as Hodor, about four horses that went missing.

"My Lord... Have you sent Robb, Theon, Robin and Domeric to hunt?" She asked her hands trembling slightly as worry clouded her mind.

Ned looked up to her from his reports eyes narrowed and face slightly hardened. "The boys asked me permission a week ago but I refused them as none of them except for Theon could properly use bow. Is there a problem My Lady?"

"I think that the boys left to hunt without your permission, My Lord." Catelyn replied terrified. "Hullen reported that four horses went missing and Rodrik stated few bows and arrows went missing. All the servants in castle are accounted for so I think they went by themselves or with small-folks."

"Are you sure My Lady?" Ned asked her gently. "I mean they might have gone riding or trying to practice archery or something like that."

"If they are trying to practice archery they'd have taken flint headed arrows, not the steel tipped ones. There's a missing sled usually used to bring the hunted game. Please My Lord." She begged. "Children are rash and they might have gone to prove themselves. Please get them back."

"Mycah," he ordered one of the guards. "Find Ser Rodrik Cassel and tell him to arraigne search parties for my son and his companions. Tell him to meet me at gates of the castle in fifteen minutes."

"Yes mi'lord." The guard bowed and raced out.

That was three hours ago. Thank the Seven... an hour and half before Robin was back in the castle with four guards dragging a sled with a dead shadow cat on it. The dead beast startled her and her head was filled with various scenarios of her dying children. Steeling her heart, she greeted him.

"Robin..." She started as the boy winced at the look on her face. "Where are the others?"

"They are with Nuncle Ned, Auntie." The boy gulped before replying to her. "Someone we didn't know have been illegally gathering herbs on the grounds. The commoner said he had permission to do so but Robb said he never knew him. So...Lord Stark went with them to settle matters."

"Are any of them hurt?" She asked masking the concern in her voice.

"None of them are hurt Aunt Cat." The boy replied. Anything she's about to say was cut off by her younger daughter bounding towards them excitedly.

"Robin..." Arya said bouncing on her toes. "The entire castle is saying that you and others went hunting...Did you guys have fun? Caught anything exciting?"

Looking at the shadow cat Arya pouted before grinning excitedly. "You have bought down a shadow cat? Why didn't you tell me you're going on a hunt. I too would have joined you. And..."

"Arya.." Catelyn warned as the grey eyes girl of nine autumns pouted but stopped chattering. Shaking her head, she turned back to her nephew.

"The shadow cat attacked us, Aunt Cat. When we raced out of the forest, it smelled the commoner who's gathering herbs unconcernedly." The boy hesitantly spoke ignoring bright grey eyes of the younger girl. "We shouted out to warn him and none of our arrows hit the mark. The shadow cat reached the boy. We watc..."

Catelyn's eyes widened in a bit of fear before she remembered the boy might be still alive if her husband went to clear matters. She was so out of it that missed few words Robin spoke. "...ur shock the beast just dropped unconscious at his feet."

"WHAT!?" Arya shouted shell shocked at his words. Even Catelyn couldn't hide her shock as her jaw dropped a bit before composing herself.

"Exactly our reaction. The beast dropped at the feet of the boy it's entire body paralyzed. When we asked how he did it, he said he used needles to do that.."

Enjoying the gaping faces of his aunt and cousin. "It took him three needles to fell that beast and he didn't even use poison. He pulled out those needles with bare hands after we killed the predator and likely used it the same way."

"There's more to this story isn't it?"

Grinning sheepishly Robin bowed his head to hide the blush creeping up his neck. "He looked a lot like Arya, Aunt Cat. Had her temper too. Paralyzed all of us to prove his point when we laughed at him." He said showing the puncture marks in his skin.

"Wait a moment. Did you... did you say he looked like me?"

Catelyn with trepedation waited to hear the boy's words. "If the boy has longer hair and bit younger and have normal grey eyes instead of violet tinted eyes, he'd pass as Arya's twin."

'None of Brandon's bastard children shared Arya's features. I met all of them and none has violet tinted eyes. Only person possible is her husband's bastard with Ashara Dayne. It is said to be thrown out of Dorne after his/her tenth name-day. The seven she didn't even know the bastard child's gender. Did he/she came to Winterfell. No...no bastard has place here in her home.' she thought spitefully digging her fingers causing crescent shaped imprints to form on her hands.

* * *

It is an hour and half later her husband's party along with her child and wards arrived at gates of Winterfell with a frail but beautiful woman and a child with black mask covering his head. He was taken to the cells to be detained. Not really in mood to talk to her husband she walked towards Jory Cassel.

"Is he guilty of poaching the lands illegally, Jory?"

"No mi'lady..." Jory replied with a grimace. Taking a long breath he continued. "Guilty of far more heinous crime. Murder of Roose Bolton's bastard son and his servants and permanently crippling the Bolton Lord."

With a gaunt face, the Lady of Winterfell looked at the masked child. As if feeling her eyes on him, the boy turned towards her as if piercing her soul through the cloth. She shuddered and turned left hands shivering slightly. The pale-eyed lord didn't tell the entire details but he said that his son's head is mounted on a spike and his body was fed to dogs. What kind of a ruthless monster is her husband's bastard? She wondered. 'My children are in danger if he decided to make claim to her husband's seat. No bastard can be trusted. Thank the Seven as he'd be certainly executed.'

"Is what I am thinking is true, Lord Stark?" She asked once in the privacy of his working chambers. Her husband, who looked up from his letter to Lord Bolton, bowed his head in shame. "Yes...but even though the child is of my blood, my honour compels me to put her to sword. But it's unfair to execute anyone without a trail so I am sending for Lord Bolton."

The words'Of my blood.' were all she heard and her anger grew tenfold.

She didn't let her anger show till it's private. Gripped her bed sheets with anger at the boy's audacity. "I'll make the rest of your time as uncomfortable as possible. I promise it." She vowed. She didn't notice a fly that disappeared in smoke.

In the dungeons where the prisoners are held, Aella looked amused. "Make my life hell, you foolish trout." She muttered to herself. 'Let's see what you have in store for me. Let's see what you'll do, the others didn't."

The guards outside her cell looked at each other in confusion but shrugged carelessly.

* * *

The woman, Ned thought to himself, Tysha who came along with his niece, is quite a bit odd. When he heard she's a Lannister, he thought she'd be a smug smirking cold-blooded woman all the Lannisters are. But this woman has an air of a person who walked through hell and nearly destroyed by it.

She must be a Lannister by marriage. It must be the only explaination. Didn't have that look of golden hair and cat-like green eyes but a deep chestnut hair with deep hazel eyes. Well-mannered, beautiful, caring and shy. If he has to execute or send his niece to the wall the next day, he promised himself, she'd be employed here in Winterfell. He knew it's a small chance but a chance is still present for the girl to be executed. It's the least he could do for the woman who took care of his niece.

The servant he kept in charge of monitoring her moments arrived just in time he read his daily reports.

"Myra, is anything wrong?" He asked calmly. The usual daily reports of the woman after she was cured few days ago is that she usually spent most of the time in dungeons with his niece, playing harp as the girl sang beautifully. Unless she had work assigned to her she'd do so. Catelyn took care of the girl's needs and Aella didn't create too much problems to him till now.

"The woman, mi'lord, bought three garrons (1) today from the Winter Town. She also requested an audience with you." The servant girl said in a single breath.

"Bring her to me." He ordered.

* * *

 _ **Hear you now the sad lament Of Brave Young Danny Flint Whose parents died of sickness When she was not but ten.**_

 _ **So off Young Danny went to live With her wicked uncle Who one night stole her maidenhead So into the North she fled.**_

 _ **Oh Danny Flint you'll never escape The Fate the Gods have written And life must seem the cruelest jape Oh Brave Young Danny Flint.**_

 _ **North she fled to take the Black And leave her troubles past She cut her hair and changed her name To Danny Flint the Brave.**_

 _ **At the NightFort Danny took the oath Thought a boy by all And she hoped to live forever As a Brother upon the Wall.**_

 _ **Oh Danny Flint you'll never escape The Fate the Gods have written And life must seem the cruelest jape Oh Brave Young Danny Flint.**_

 _ **Now Danny was so diligent To keep from watchful stares But one night as she bathed Her Brothers saw her body bare.**_

 _ **These men were quick to break their vows As they threw her to the ground They took her honor then her life While Danny made not a sound.**_

 _ **Oh Danny Flint there's no escape The Fate the Gods have written And life does seem the cruelest jape Oh Brave Young Danny Flint.**_

 _ **It is said Young Danny still yet walks The NightFort's shadowy halls A pale form singing sorrowfully The loneliest, saddest song.**_

As he walked through the dungeons of Winterfell, Eddard Stark heard melancholic tune ringing in its walls. One of the most morbid songs of the North was sung by his niece as Arya sat in the opposite side of the door listening carefully with wide horrified eyes.

"They use to sing this song to me." Aella said calmly. "Used to say my fate won't be much different. All because of my mother who used to be wild as you, Little Arya."

"But I don't want to be a Lady."

"So what are you little Arya?"

"I will be a knight."

"Sure will you be." The girl said mildly.

"DON'T MOCK ME! I AM NOT A LADY. THAT'S NOT ME."

"If not a Lady then what you are little Arya?" Aella spoke seriously. "Not born a animal so you couldn't be called a beast. Refuse to behave like a girl but not a boy. So what are you, Arya Stark?"

"I am not mocking you kid." The girl said shaking her head at the stunned silence. "This is not working." She muttered to herself. Taking a deep breath she continued. "Tell me who's your favourite historical figures? Name at least three members well known in the history."

"Princess Nymeria Martell of Dorne, Queen Visenya Targaryen who is wife and consort of Aegon the Conqueror and Queen Rhaenys Targaryen also wife and consort of Aegon the Conqueror."

"Just their names and titles again, Arya." She repeated again.

"Princess Nymeria Martell, Princess Visenya and Princesses Rhaenys."

"Their titles are Princess, not Ser are they?"

"But..but"

"There are many warrior women in Pentos and Seven Kingdoms, but on top of your head you can tell only these three. Do you know why the history respected these women?"

"It's a simple fact Arya. They are warriors but they've never forsaken their duties. Visenya Targaryen might've cut down several soldiers in battlefield but in court of Ladies it was said there's none more fair and more gracious. Rhaenys Targaryen was one of the best commanders in Westros and at the same time one of the best diplomats and administrators of history. Nymeria Martell who's both commander and soldier married out of duty to protect and strengthen Dorne. I'm not asking you to lay down the sword. I'd be a hypocrite if I did that but I'm asking you to do your duty."

The little girl clenched her hands in defiance but didn't say anything. "You call your sister Sansa, stupid don't you"

"Sansa is stupid. She goes on about southern silks, silver princes, beauty of the South, songs of knights and..."

"And you go on about being a knight, shrinking your duties and what not. So what's the difference between you and her Arya?"

This shut the girl completely. "Look at me Arya." She said calmly. "Anyone who saw me in the court could never claim I'm not a Lady. And anyone who crossed their blades with me could never say I'm not a warrior. Between virtue and vice, find a balance." Pulling a leather bound book she continued. "And I did promise you a song and a lesson how to fight if you memorised all the houses and sigils of Westerlands, so here's a book. I wrote it by hand and it contains everything about human anatomy."

"Sounds boring."

"I fell a fully grown man with few needles, Arya. This book shows illustrations of weak points in body. Memorise first few chapters and I will teach you the basics tomorrow."

"Can I ask you something Aella?" The older girl simply tilted her head in acceptance.

"Why are you teaching me all of this? The politics of court, improvement of my behaviour and other things. You yourself said Sansa was foolish than me. So why are you teaching me and not her?" Arya's voice started to raise. "Do you think I'm an idiot? Do you think I'm a stupid girl?"

"It's because you are wise I'm teaching you all of this Arya Stark."

Arya was stunned at her words. In the nine autumns of her life no one, not even a single one complimented her. Usually it's all about Sansa. How beautiful she is, how perfect her embroidery is, how she's a embodiment of being a lady, how beautiful her voice is... and so on. In contrast she's called a half-wildling, horse-faced, uncultured, troublemaking and utterly foolish she is. Hell once her sister said she's not a Stark but a wolf-cub her parents took pity on and bought her to the castle.

"W-What?" She stuttered out.

"Even though you are foolish in many ways, you are a wise girl Arya."

"During my stay here, I tested each and everyone in this castle. For Robb, your Lord Father and the wards living here, the complete truth about the death of Lord Bolton's bastard boy. For Sansa, Bran and Robin the naked truth of the South and reality about what actually happens down there. Why learning to be a Lady is important is your test. In this entire castle you are the only person who passed it."

"I won't tell how else all of them failed but I'll say about your sister, Robin and Bran. When I told them the real face behind the flowery south, the so called honourable knight and princes, they laughed to my face calling me a liar. They said I'm lying about a flawless place and people. A single word I've uttered against their fantasies have branded me as a dimwit and a fool. But you Arya, even though you laughed at me you tried to listen to what I'm saying. You subconsciously accepted there might be truth in my words. Oh you are stubborn as a rock but you are willing to listen to reason. That's the mark of a wise person. A willingness to listen even when it contradicts their beliefs."

"I think they might listen you if explain like you did to me."

"Arya... remember these words till you die. It's an advice given to me by my friend Lord Tyrion. 'Wise words are like pearls. Give a pearl to a clever one, it'll be an ornament. Put the pearl in front of a swine, it'll trample it in mud.'. That's the reason why I'm teaching you but not Sansa or others. My words will be wasted on them but you'll think about them and learn from them."

"Thank you Aella. But I still hate embroidery."

The girl smiled lovingly at his younger daughter. "I used to hate pretending to be someone else. But it became a necessity in my life. Just bear with it. Now off you go. We have kept your Lord Father waiting for last fifteen minutes."

"Father is here? Whe..."

"Go attend your lessons Arya." He said looming over her calmly. "Septa Mordane is searching the entire castle for you."

"Yes father." She replied scampering off with the book under her arms. Aella's eyes followed her fondly before regarding him sharply.

* * *

Walking back into the cell, the girl sat on the stone bed provided for prisoners to sleep on looked at him face blank of emotions. "I take that Tysha informed you of my decision to leave North after my trail, Lord Stark."

"Why do you want to leave Aella?"

"Do you want the rest of the Seven Kingdoms turning against the North Lord Stark? Or worse the entirety of North against your house?" She asked calmly.

"What do mean by that?"

"Exactly what I mean Lord Stark. If the southern lords and your Bannerman knew who really I am there'd be a start of cold war. Nothing too serious just the prices will be tripled or more times increased. Steady loss of power and may be death of your family." The girl shrugged calmly. "One never knows."

"Surely you are exaggeratin.."

"I never exaggerate anything Lord Stark." The girl said shaking her head. "If you try to understand to motives of people it'll be easy. You are a good fighter and a commander but a useless politician and a doesn't bother to learn it. You won't even notice anything till it's too late."

"Are you implying I'm a bad leader?" He said his voice going frosty.

"Implying Lord Stark? I'm saying to your face that you are a bad leader."

"I won't tolerate disrepec..." "Disrespect you, Lord Stark? Oh no... I really respect you for your...honour? Oh what the hell... Truth is I think you as a fool."

"When I spoke Lord Bolton about how he practiced the tradition of First Night, I guaged your expression. Do you know what it showed. It didn't show surprise. Certainly not anger but regret. A sincere regret. You might have heard it before as a form of rumour. Didn't you Lord Stark?" He bowed his head in shame and refused to meet her eyes. "You have heard some accusations of it and what did you do about it hmm? Nothing...you did nothing."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" He shouted. "No one came before me pleading for justice. And it's not my place to judge what's happening in Bolton's territory."

"Ohhh... that's your reason. Congratulations..." She clapped mockingly. "You've mounted an excellent defence. And by the way have you ever thought of investigating those rumours?"

He fell silent for several minutes. "I refuse to play the southern games with my Bannerman." He stated coldly. "I trust people of the North to behave honourably. I thought you are my sister Lyanna's child but it broke my heart that you are a dishonourable girl who kills without mercy or caring for King's Justice. And here you are corrupting my younger daughter."

"Playing games? You are saying that we are playing games. Yes we are and in court I have to learn the game when I was too young. Do you know why? The Queen hates me, the entirety of the Court hates me, the king looks at me as if my existence is a mistake. The Wolf-bitch's daughter they called me. Hell I'm surprised that no one tried to off me by now." The girl sneered coldly. "I loved them you know. I gave my love till I could give no more."

"My presence is an insult to Dorne. The Westerlands hate me for my relationship with the Mad King. The Vale and the Highgarden hates because the loss of lives I caused. Of course I learned the game, so that no-one would be able to hurt me. Because of me, Ser Jaime and See Barristan became worthless in the eyes of Kingsguard. Whoever is associated with me is belittled, scorned and hated. All of this happened because of my mother's foolishness. To survive I lied even to myself."

"Playing games you call it isn't it? Let me ask you few questions Lord Stark. Before that...You!" She ordered the startled guard that came with him.. "Leave us for few minutes. If anything happens to your Lord I'll gladly have you chop off my head."

Ned subtly nodded to the guard who bowed and left the vicinity. Taking deep breath he turned to answer her questions

"What is the cost of an low bred destrier? Just tell average cost."

"We get them for 80 gold dragons." He replied flabbergasted. Why on earth is she asking a silly question?

"Cost of ten pounds of steel?" "1 gold dragon."

"Cost of fifty pounds of grain?" "89 silver stags."

"Cost of pound of almonds and for raisins?" "110 silver stags and 90 silver stags."

"Cost of..." "The bloody hell. I'm done. You are asking silly questions." Eddard shouted. *(1) "I don't know what you want." He raged. "And I've given up trying to guess your motives." *(1)

"That's exactly your problem." The girl's tone didn't change. But Ned felt shivers running down his spine at the underlying coldness. "You're wondering why I'm asking silly questions like the cost of useless things. In Vale where Destriers are highly useful and in great demand. Do you know what's the cost? The average cost of high quality well-bred Destrier is 75 gold dragons. Except for north cost of 10 pounds of steel is 185 silver stags. In any part of the kingdom cost of a pound of almonds is 35 silver stags and for raisins is 41 silver stags."

Ned's eyes widened horrified at her words. Even neglecting the transportation, the prices are twice in North and sometimes more than that. And usually Ned himself, to allieve the burden of the small-folks, would pay for transportation and taxes.

"Except for iron which you import from Lord Tywin everything in the North is imported at double the cost."

"W-Why? Why would anyone do that?"

"Nearly fourteen summers ago in the throne room in the Red Keep. Do you remember the words you said to See Jaime Lannister? When you judged him saying he's a Kingslayer. When you named him an Oathbreaker. Did you remember that?"

"Who the hell did you think he is Lord Stark? An ordinary guard? Or some no-name hedge knight.? Hmm..." She scowled at him. "He's the favoured son of Lord Paramount of Westerlands. He's the son of Lord _Tywin Lannister_. A man they called the real king during reign of my mad grandfather. A man who controlled the entire fucking trade in Seven Kingdoms on his fingertips." The girl said coldly. "You think he'll take that insult lightly? He's a man who destroyed two houses of his Bannerman for mocking him. Just for mocking him two houses were wiped out only to be remembered as a warning song of what will happen if you cross the old lion. So the price of imported metal and finished goods went up slowly but steadily crippling the economy of North. Strike one." She said raising a finger.

"Remember Lord Peyton Hightower? The man you sentenced to life at Night's Watch because he killed his father's castellan. He's nephew of Lord Mace Tyrell. The Paramount of Reach is an idiot but did you think he'll take it lying down? The prices of food and the imported wool and silks went up. Strike two." She raised two fingers this time.

"Well the cause of grievances against North for remaining kingdoms is not your fault but the fact that you failed to soothe them..." Aella shrugged. "It shows your incompetence as a leader."

"Well I proved my point didn't I? You are a bad leader." She said ignoring the anger in her uncle's eyes. "The North is suffering because of you. I rest my case."

"What the hell do you want me to call a person who put a sword through a man he'd promised to protect. Or a man who in cold-blood killed a servant who faithfully served his father. There's no honour in letting people like that get away." He shouted.

"Honour...it all comes back to that for you didn't it Lord Stark? Very well..."she said taking deep breath to calm herself down. "Wallace Brownbarrow was the castellan Lord Peyton Hightower killed. Before sentencing him to Death or the Wall...did you bother to ask why he killed him?"

The quiet wolf just sat there...well quitely. "Judging by your expression I guess not, Lord Stark. So here's the story.

Wallace Brownbarrow was castellan for Lord Edric Hightower. Due to suspicious circumstances he died and there's a letter which gave regency to Wallace. The ink it's still fresh and' few maester suspected that late Lord Edric is poisoned. That scum used Lord Edric, minority to do whatever he liked.

He began to steal Peyton's inheritance, harassing his smallfolk, making them feel like guests in their own home. Hell he made them beg for food to eat. They bore everything calmly as once the boy took back the authority after reaching majority everything will be alright. He started dishonouring Lord Edric's wife. Yes...that scum raped his liege Lord's wife for almost a year. They still gritted their teeth and went on till that scum tried to force Peyton's little sister. She's around Arya's age then. Peyton lost it and killed him. He took back the stolen money... nothing more nothing less."

Not bothering to look at the horrified face of the Lord of Winterfell, the girl continued coldly. "Two months after this happened... Wallace's widow came to the _gracious and honourable_ Warden of the North with a sob story how her husband is killed and his money stolen by _greedy_ Lord Hightower. So what did this _honourable Warden of North_ do? Took his forces with his father-in-law ones and sieged the Silverhill and gave the man an option of Death or The Wall. His mother and sister were forced out of the castle and have to beg for alms and nearly became whores. That's your honour Lord Stark." The girl sneered. "Not really a wonder why Mace Tyrell hated your guts." The Paramount of the North fell on the ground bonelessly eyes widened in shock with tears running down his cheeks.

"And what did you call Ser Jaime, Lord Stark? An Oathbreaker isn't it?" For the first time the girl's face changed from cold sneer and twisted to one of uncontrollable rage. "How dare you..." Her hands curled and knuckles tightened nearly turning white. "Can I tell you a fact? You owe your very life to the man whom you condemned as an Oathbreaker." Shocked grey eyes met glowing purple as the girl continued.

"My oh foolish and mad grandfather in final days of the war hatched a plan. If you remember well in the final years of his reign, he appointed Lord Rossart, the chief of Alchemist Guild as his Hand. He ordered several gallons of wildfire made. The giggling sword-swallower did the same and within few weeks, thousands of galleons of wildfire is placed around the city." At this all the color left Ned's already pale cheeks. "So...when he saw yours and Lord Tywin's banners instead of Targaryen banners. He chanted a single thing. 'Burn them all. Burn them all.' Thousands of men, women and children in the city with soldiers holding direwolf and lion banners at the mercy of small spark of fire. Aerys thought the fire will not burn him. 'Fire don't kill a dragon.' he said 'but will transform me into a dragon'. Thankfully no mad dragon is recorded in history as Ser Jaime killed the giggling pyromaniac and fatally injured the Mad King. Till he fell unconscious his worshipful chants are 'Burn them all. Burn them all.'"

"And when the great honourable Eddard Stark came to throne room and saw the shell shocked youth sitting on the throne. His first words are to label him a 'Kingslayer' and a 'Oathbreaker'. That's your honour Lord Stark." Uncaring of her uncle's mental breakdown she continued.

"You know your problem Lord Stark? The problem is you are nothing more than a child. In your world there's honourable person and a dishonourable one. A child who thinks everyone should follow his ideas, convictions and rules. A child who refuse to listen. A child who refused to learn. You are completely devoid of empathy. Remember this well Lord Stark. People do not share your motivations, your codes and anything. Each and everyone of them have different lives, different backgrounds and different experiences. Hell let me confess you a truth I have to manipulate everything such that I'd not have my head cut off immediately upon meeting you and yet tell you the truth."

"WHAT!"

* * *

"So what did that stupid girl lied about south today, Horse-face." Jeyne Pool one of Sansa's friends mocked her.

Arya gritted her teeth and took deep breaths to calm down her temper. Remembering the lessons taught by the girl. 'Never let anyone satisfaction of hurting you Little Arya. Never show you are hurt by their words. Hold your head high and give them your biggest smile and hit them in two ways. One is when they least expect it. Other is to do lot of damage in least amount of time.' Arya smiled softly and imitating poise of her older sister, eyes slightly closed ('Closing your eyes masks your real emotions.'), cheeks widened in a pleasant way.

"I'd agree with you about Aella being a liar, Jeyne but then we both would be wrong." She said gracefully. "Then again if anyone agreed with you on anything they'd be in wrong anytime." The implied insult 'you and your friends are dimwits.' while not spoken aloud is clearly heard.

"ARYA!" Sansa screeched. "Apologize to Lady Jeyne for your insult."

"Ohhh...Did I insult you Lady Jeyne?" She asked hiding her smile behind her hand. "Sorry...but what I said is true."

"Arya...Aella is filling your head with lies. The south..." Here both she and Jeyne had a dreamy look on their faces. "...is beautiful. It is full of honourable knights... handsome silver haired dragon princes who safeguard princesses, just kings and beautiful queens. Lemon cakes..." She squealed. "Our father will marry me to a handsome Lord in South. We'll have beautiful babies and I'll spend my days gossiping about the court eating lemon cakes."

"Wow Sansa..." Arya repeated in the same breathless tone. "You have lots of knowledge about South. You're soo smart... for someone who'd never been to the south."

Ignoring their reddened angry faces she continued. "Soooo... we're supposed to be some kind of cattle. Is that what you are saying Sansa?"

"WHATT!" both of them screeched loudly.

"Well you described exactly the life of a cattle. Choosing a good mate, pop out few strong children, live rest of the life grazing in the good fields. It seems same to me."

"ARYA!" Septa Mordane shouted loosing her temper. "Stop insulting your sister and her ladies."

"Stay out of this Septa." The tone was mild but Arya's features sharpened as the old Septa took a step back before composing herself.

"You little Ch..." "Whenever my sister and her ladies called me Arya Horse-face, you said it's a family matter and didn't bother to scold them. You lost your right then and there Septa Mordane." This time her voice was highly glacial. "When a little girl of a minor house decided to call a daughter of Lord Paramount of the North a derogatory name, you failed to correct her. That alone showed your qualification. I am holding myself back out of respect for your age Mordane. Stand back before I do something I may or may not regret."

The aura around the girl was like raging snowstorm that'd bury everything in its path. The expression on her face alone would have held the tongue of a wise person. But Arya's name for Sansa a 'Foolish twittering bird.' is given for a very good reason.

"You!" Sansa laughed. "You call yourself a daughter of Lord Paramount of North. You're nothing more than a half-breed of a man and a wolf. My father took you in out of pity."

In the corner of her eye, Arya saw her mother walk in just before Sansa's words. She was sure her mother heard each and every word from Sansa's mouth (the dimwit said those words loudly after all). She waited for several moments waiting for her mother to come in her defence but when she remained silent it hurt her a lot more. Out of hurt came anger and in her anger she simply lost it.

"Septa Mordane..." She spoke out voice calm and cold. "What's the colour of Lord Stark's hair."

Even though the little lady's face was turned away from her, the coldness surrounding her still bought chills. "B-brown, lady A-arya."

"His eyes?" "G-grey."

"Common features of Stark bloodline."

"Long face is common feature."

"Hmm..." She said walking in a slow deliberate manner towards her shivering sister who's struggling to hold her ground but failed. "Blue eyes, heart-shaped face and auburn hair." She t'ched. "Not a single feature of Starks is seen in your face." Looking into a mirror, she continued. "Where as I was said to be near perfect mirror image, except for my lips, of Late Lady Lyanna Stark." Looking away from Sansa straight into her mother's eyes.

"Maybe you are Lady Catelyn's bastard daughter with some Southerner. Maybe with Lord Baelish. She did spoke about him fondly. It'd make sense about your love for that place. Blood calls for home after all. What do we call bastards in North I forgot. Ahhh... I remember now. Lady Sansa Snow." She spat out coldly.

The screeches of Sansa was drowned out by Lady Catelyn's "How dare you Arya? I'm your mother."

Her voice didn't raise a bit ('Remember little wolf.' Aella said once. 'Never raise your voice for too long. A person who shouts and raves continuously is considered a madman and his words even though wise will not be heeded'. And looking at her mother and sister who are screeching, Arya could see truth in her words. They truly look mad.) "How dare you Lady Catelyn? How dare you call yourself my mother? A mother is a person who loves, cherishes and defends her children."

Taking a deep breath she looked out of the window. "And what did you do, Lady Catelyn. You belittled me." Unknown to everyone in the room tears stated to flow from her eyes. "Yes I am a wild child. I won't deny it. But isn't it the parents duty to guide their children? Yes my stitchings and embroidery is bad compared to your auburn haired daughter. What do you expect? She has three years of practice over me. It's like asking a child who just picked up a sword to compete against a seasoned warrior. Yes I can't sing well. Not everyone is born with a beautiful voice."

"Instead of helping me, what did you do? You let your servants insult me. Belittled my achievements. Held your tongue when someone calls me a derogatory name and..." She shook her head. "You're not my mother Lady Catelyn. No longer will I call you my mother."

Ignoring the slumped form of her mother, pale faces of Septa Mordane and Sansa's friends and fretting of Sansa over her mother, Arya gave a perfect curtesy and walked out of the room taking the book given to her by Aella.

An other fly popped out in smoke unnoticed by everyone.

* * *

"Damn, little wolf." Aella smiled proudly ignoring the horrified face of Eddard Stark. "You are vicious. I taught you too well." She murmured softly to herself.

"What do mean you manipulated our meeting?"

"Exactly what I said Lord Stark." The girl replied unrepentantly.

Gripping the bars he spoke coldly. "I was the one who recognised you from Robb's words and came to meet you."

"Don't be an idiot Lord Stark. Oh sorry... I knew I forgot something." She said mischievously. "Close your eyes for a second. I won't do anything."

Begrudgingly he did the same but when he reopened them, the person standing before him is different. He(?) had same dark hair and grey eyes but the face structure is different. It's more masculine and round instead of sharp angles the girl have.

He stepped back horrified. "I've been on the road for nearly two years Lord Stark." Even the voice that came out is of a boy on edge of puberty. "Nearly two years with the Seven Kingdoms searching for me relentlessly. How on earth did you think Lord Bolton wouldn't recognize Arya's features on my face. Come on Lord Stark. Barring subtle differences, we'd be twins if we are of same age. You really think it's a fluke or stroke of luck I'm not found Lord Stark?"

"H-how?"

"Think of me as a Faceless Man Lord Stark." The girl said calmly. "I'm not one but think of me as one. Now where I am? Yeah... don't be an idiot."

"It is a simple case of disguising myself as an older stable keep and when your kraken ward boasted himself as an archer without par I've provoked him saying that he never went on a hunt without someone experienced than himself. To cover his insecurity, he provoked your heir Robb and it snowballed from there."

"Never expected them to come across a shadow cat though." The girl looked sheepish at that. " To save them I had to distract the beast. So had to cut my self enough to bleed. Shadow cats have good sense of smell you see. One drop of blood within a mile they could smell out. I'm experienced in acting Lord Stark...so slowly dropped hints myself. I know when you hear those hints you'd recognise who I am. It paid off."

"I gave enough time for you to arrive to the apothecary by collecting herbs than what's necessary. When I spoke about Lord Bolton, you've nearly pulled out your sword and came to behead me. I knew that." Looking at his flabbergasted face, she smirked. "But Theon and Robb had held you back. I held Domeric hostage and ensured your compliance. Because they saw what I was capable of they held you back out of fear for life of their friend. And I used your own conscience against your honour."

"Y-You devious wench."

"You might be thinking what's this child's endgame?" The features turned in one of cold satisfaction. "It's simple. After tomorrow's trail, Roose Bolton would be either dead or will freeze his cock remaining days on the wall. I personally don't think he'll survive many days there. Too many people hate him. And it would be a King's Justice not vigilantism. It would serve as warning to all Lords in Westros."

"You're not going to confess tomorrow?" He asked horrified.

"Of course not, Lord Stark." The smile the girl has on her face is bestial all teeth bared in cold satisfaction. "I'm going to demand trial by combat, kill the fool who faces me and will accuse that highborn cunt. This is what's going to happen tomorrow and the best thing Lord Stark... there's nothing you could do about any of this. Tomorrow the sins of Lord Bolton would be aired before the entire kingdom and frankly it's a blessing and a curse to your reign. I recommend setting aside your honour Uncle and learn the game _Uncle_ " there's a mocking stress on the last word "other wise you'll be fucked. In this moment there's few words I'd like to say. 'Welcome to the Game of Thrones, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Pray to the Old Gods and New that you win because the alternative is death as there's no middle ground.'"

The Warden of the North simply glared at her.

* * *

 _ **(1) Garrons are horses commonly used in North of Wall. (A song of Ice and Fire wiki).**_

 _ **(2) Destriers are war-horses used for both speed and strength.**_

 _ ***(1) This are the words Ned Stark spoke to Varys, our favourite Spider.**_

 _ **To be clear I am not bashing Lady Catelyn or the Starks. I'll be frank. I think Starks are dimwitted idiots. Whenever I watched the show all that ran in my mind is "Each and every one of the Starks are morons." Barring Arya and younger children of course.**_

 _ **I mean in the very first scene I saw the Littlefinger I understood that at a smallest chance he'd betray them. Come on Ned he himself agreed he's still in love with your wife, your brother nearly killed him and anyone in King's Landing will say he's treacherous smug bastard. Why did you trust him on a clearly biased words of your wife?**_

 _ **And with Cersei... that's a whole can of worms. Even if the Lannisters are innocent in that particular crime, your wife's sister said they killed her husband. And you even though you know that the Queen is spiteful and vicious bitch, you disclosed that you know a secret that'll get both her and her children killed. And she threatened you to your face that she'll kill you, you didn't bother to take precautions?**_

 _ **Well I will try not to bore you too much with the notes. Hopefully within next Saturday I'll give an other chapter, so watch out as Naruto explain politics to our favourite foolish Warden of the North. So please read and review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ : _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Song of Ice and Fire belongs to G.R.R. Martin. I do not, nor do I pretend to own the aforementioned IPs. Anything else you recognize from anywhere else is also not mine to own. Game of Thrones is_ _a_ _registered trademark of HBO._

* * *

A raven arrived at the Redkeep to a bald-headed man in obnoxious robes. Reading the parchment his face turned solemn and he closed eyes muttering a prayer to Gods.

As the Small Council was summoned instead of his usual bright colored clothing, he opted for black silk robes to mourn the fallen soul and opted not to wear his usual scented oils.

Almost every member of the Small Council was present except for the King and the Master of Coin, Lord Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion Lannister's appointment as the Master of Coin is done by the recommendation of Lord Stannis Baratheon, the Master of Ships and himself. The Imp of the Casterly Rock was a man-whore, a drunkard and many other things but no one could call him a fool. Lord Connington was sent home by Queen Elia after he insulted her saying she's not worthy of King Rhaeger. Unable to let that insult slide away despite their friendship, Rhaeger dismissed him as Hand of the King and appointed Jon Arryn in his place.

Lord Arryn wanted one of his Bannerman, Petyr Baelish as the Master of Coin but Varys cautioned the King against it. Two Men from Vale in the Small Council would be seen as favoritism and Stannis, bless his stone cold heart agreed saying that this minor Lord is a cunning and untrustworthy man. He too protested when Lord Tyrion Lannister is named by him but is silenced by hearing his reasons.

After the rebellion, not a single person in the Small Council was from Westerlands and North. Jon Arryn from Vale, Jon Connington and Stannis Baratheon from Stormlands, Mace Tyrell from the Reach, Brynden Tully from Riverlands with Ser Authur Dayne (replacing See Barristan Selmy as Lord Commander) and Oberyn Martell from Dorne. The North won't care but Lord Tywin would certainly see it as an insult.

The dwarf, while having several vices, is an extremely intelligent person who, when not drowned in cups, is an excellent administrator. Everyone knew when Lord Connington is sent away, Tywin Lannister coveted the seat of the Hand of the King. And is definitely insulted when not given the position. By giving a lesser seat to his son his anger would be somewhat abated. So Lord Tyrion is selected for the position.

The dwarf slowly but certainly increased the coffers. In a span of three months, he made several changes which bought money from the ends of Seven Kingdoms. Lord Tywin was not proud but said his son did well as expected for Lannister.

"Where the hell is that little beast?" Stannis groused irritated. "His Grace is to be here in ten minutes and he's nowhere to be found. Perhaps struck in one of those _whore-houses._ " He spat out the last word as if it's a curse

"Glad to hear that your opinion of me is still high, Lord Stannis." A sarcastic voice was heard revealing a short man dressed in black and silver doublet and black silk pants. Easily recognizable with his stubby legs, a jutting forehead, mismatched eyes of green and black, and a mixture of pale blond and black hair, the little Lord walked gracefully towards the Small Council table with a presence men twice his height didn't possess. Sitting beside the Lord of Whispers he arranged his parchment in proper order, he turned towards Stannis Baratheon. Twirling a gold dragon in his hand, he looked sharp with his mismatched eyes at the Lord of Storm's End daring him to disrespect him again. Unable to hold his piercing gaze ('No one could.' Varys mused to himself. 'The dwarf knew this very well and used it to his advantage.'), the Stag Lord turned away.

"Lord Varys." He greeted him sharply. 'No warmth just like his Father this one.' Varys mused wryly before bowing his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"So whose death news do your little birds whisper in your ear, Lord Varys? Must be someone important. Did Lord Arryn's wife miscarry again or did any close relations to Lord die? Or someone from Dorne or royal family? Wait a moment..." He leaned in a bit as if sniffing around him. "It concerns a girl, an intelligent one at that and she's someone you respect deeply. That I can infer." The dwarf spoke nonchalantly sipping wine from the goblet.

The little Lord raised his eyebrow when the eunuch looked at him in shock. "Why are you looking at me that way? You always wear black when the dark wings carry darker messages. It's your way of announcing that you bear news of someone's death."

"How did you know it concerns an important person? And how on earth did you know it's about a girl and I respected her?"

"So I was right on all counts then." Tyrion grinned smugly. Before he could elaborate further King Rhaeger entered the council with Prince Aegon, Princess Visenya and Princess Rhaenys following him silently. All the members of the Small Council stood up and bowed their heads slightly in respect.

"Greetings to the Small Council." Prince Aegon spoke up taking the seat placed by Ser Jaime Lannister at the right to King Rhaeger. "As we are to rule this proud nation in the future, our father King Rhaeger said it will be a good experience for me and my sisters to understand the proceedings of the Small Council." The whole speech was said in a monotone while Princess Visenya looked downright miserable to be here. Only Princess Rhaenys looked alert and bit excited. The other two were clearly forced to attend the Council by the King. Not surprising as Princess Rhaenys always loved learning but her siblings loathed sitting still at a single place for hours.

The meeting started with a discussion of finances by Lord Tyrion. He stated that except for North, the rest of the Kingdoms paid their taxes in full. "They didn't have enough money Your Grace," Tyrion spoke calmly. "Lord Stark nearly emptied his treasury, increased taxes on his kingdom but trade and resources in the North is very low. I think from next year onwards he will have to borrow money from somewhere else to pay for taxes." Ignoring the smug satisfied looks from Lord Mace Tyrell, Prince Oberyn Martell and frowns on Lord Jon Arryn, Ser Authur Dayne and Ser Brynden Tully, he continued. "We successfully repaid the entire loan we have taken from Lord Tywin Lannister and the loan from Iron Bank will be cleared within 10 moons."

The Small Council and even the King looked at the dwarf in shock. Few of them who are drinking wine choked as the dwarf smirked coldly. Not surprising because last time they checked the Crown was in debt of 400,000 gold dragons to Lord Tywin Lannister and has a debt of 550,000 gold dragons to the Iron Bank. "I managed to break the code of half the books on agricultural research done by Lady Aella and it increased the productivity in Dorne, Stormlands, Westerlands, and Vale. We had more than enough produce this year and the surplus is used for trade. The Crown gained 15,000 gold dragons profit this quarter of the year. Hopefully, the next part of the book gives some idea about the North." The last part he murmured softly to himself.

Clearing his throat he continued. "Anyway Lord Hand. Please note that not all people who come from Vale are honorable people. The man you've recommended to be my assistant and understudy to my position, the 'Littlefinger'. I was late today because of that bastard." The dwarf glared heatedly at the frail man who was taken aback by the animosity in the usual sarcastic tone of the Dwarf of Casterly Rock. "Just came here throwing that ass in Black Cells. He was your understudy too if I'm not mistaken am I?"

"Yes, Lord Tyrion." The old man replied coldly. "Who are you to punish one of my Bannerman? How dare you?"

"I am not Master of Laws but I do have jurisdiction over the coin in our nation. Lord Baelish has been stealing from the Crown for the last ten years." Ignoring the shocked look on Jon Arryn's face he continued. "And it is well within my rights to arrest him."

"Please meet me after the Small Council is over. I'll show how your Bannerman cheated you." Turning towards the King he continued. "I will summarize his crimes, Your Grace." The dwarf poured himself another goblet of wine and drank it in a single gulp.

"Pretending to save money, the mocking bird while he was under Lord Arryn created false trails and stole money from the treasury." Ignoring the shocked gasps he continued. "To test him I calculated down to the very last expenses and feigning inexperience I asked Baelish to take charge of tourney held in honor the name-day of Princess Daenerys Targaryen a month ago. The expenses I've calculated is around 75,000 gold dragons. The expenses he showed me is 91,000 gold dragons. He through his channels stole the rest. Clearly failed my test, I guess."

"Anyway, the fellow was overconfident. Thought himself to be more intelligent than everyone in the realm. Didn't even knew that I discreetly went through his ledgers. I have recovered around 500,000 gold dragons in last three days. And seized the brothels he bought with our coin in name of the Crown. To our shame, the Crown is now the proud owner of 25 high-class brothels throughout the kingdom. Each of them generates an average of 750 gold dragons profit per moon turn (1)."

Princess Rhaenys, Lord Stannis, Lord Tully, Ser Authur Dayne, and Lord Arryn looked disgusted at the news while Prince Martell and Lord Tyrell looked amused. King Rhaeger and Varys looked unaffected while Prince Aegon and Princess Visenya looked shocked.

"Recovering the money, I've sent Lord Tywin Lannister enough money to clear off the debt and interest and sent the remaining money to Iron Bank. I commend Lord Stannis Baratheon for the maintenance of both warships and merchant ships." He tilted his head in acknowledgment. "Without them, we wouldn't have this much profit. This ends my quarterly report." Folding the parchment, he sat down.

"Thank you for your service, Lord Tyrion," Rhaeger said softly. "Please join our family in supper with Lord Hand and we'll discuss all the crimes Petyr Baelish has done."

"Maester Qyburn. Have I received any ravens of importance."

A tall man with grey hair with crinkles around his light blue eyes wearing white robes decorated with whorls of gold and a golden sash stood up. "Lord Stark sent a raven today Your Grace."

"What does that Northern barbarian want?" Mace Tyrell laughed boisterously. "Some alms maybe. Or is he begging to reduce taxes for his country?"

A sharp look from King Rhaeger silenced the Oaf of Highgarden. "Lord Stark executed a person on charges of murder of one of his Bannerman."

"Why is that relevant?" Jon Arryn asked confused. "Ned executed several people in name of King's Justice but never bothered to send any ravens before. What's so different about this time?"

This time it's not Qyburn but Varys who answered the question. "He executed the King's bastard daughter. The person executed is Lady Aella Waters."

Each and everyone sitting in the Small Council was shell-shocked. "I-is it true Qyburn?" Rhaeger asked trying to compose himself but failed spectacularly. The Maester nodded confirming the words of the eunuch.

"Your Grace...should I make arrangements for your journey to Winterfell to attend the funeral of your daughter?" Jon Arryn asked softly.

"It's a waste of time, Lord Hand," Varys said coldly. "Her funeral was over last week. The silent sisters prepared her body. It was burnt and her ashes were buried in the crypts of Winterfell even before Lord Stark sent this letter. Her handmaid Tysha stood vigil throughout the night."

"I'm her father." Rhaeger seethed. "Because of that Stark, I didn't have a chance to see her body one last time. Why did he do that?"

"It's her last wish King Rhaeger." The eunuch said softly. "Lord Stark said he'd delay the execution and that he'd send a raven to you about her trail. She refused. Before her death, she wished to be buried in Winterfell and requested her uncle not to send her bones or ashes south."

"And why didn't you tell where she was Lord Varys?"

"I myself learned it this morning, Your Grace." The eunuch muttered. "She identified all of my little birds in Winterfell and Lord Stark... before her trail locked them up. Only after her execution, he released them. Now I need to send new little birds to North." He muttered to himself.

"Do you know details of the trail Varys?" Rhaeger barked out. He nodded grimly. "Did she ask for Trial by Combat?"

The Master of Whispers shook his head. "She just confessed everything, Your Grace. Lord Stark even gave her an option to serve as a washerwoman at the Wall or to join Silent Sisters but she denied it. He tried to put off the execution till you arrive but he was unable to deny her last wish." Taking out a few parchments, he passed them to other members. "Everything about the trail is written down in here. The confession...well please read it on empty stomach."

Rhaeger looked as if he'd aged a few years. "The Council is dismissed. All of you leave."

Varys joined the Lannister brothers as both of them cried openly. "S-she was like a daughter to m-me, Tyrion." Ser Jaime Lannister spoke softly. "And she's never have done this unless that bastard of Bolton has committed an unforgivable crime." The jade green eyes hardened severely. "Father was right. I will no longer serve the King as Kingsguard. Tomorrow I will ask the King to release me from my vows."

"My Lords." Varys greeted. Both of them are bit startled but didn't let it show on their faces. "If you want to know the truth about Roose Bolton's bastard son... the only person who could tell you what happened is her handmaid, Tysha. Tysha Lannister."

Jaime's eyes widened in horrified shock. The only Lannister wedding he didn't attend is his little brother's wedding. His brother married a whore. And he heard what his father did to that whore. But...

"Tysha can't be that whore," Jaime muttered his hands shivering slightly.

"Tysha isn't a whore, Jaime," Tyrion said mournfully. "Uncle Kevan lied to me."

"WHAT!"

"Uncle Kevan lied to me." The dwarf repeated chocking out a hollow laugh. "Father himself told the truth to me."

* * *

 _Entering his father's chambers, Tyrion prepared himself for a long wait as usual. The older lion was about to pick up a quill but immediately set it down with a grimace. Tyrion thought he saw a flicker of pain in his eyes but dismissed it as a hallucination._

 _"Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King sent us a raven."_

 _"So you are denied the position for Hand of the King again?" The dwarf quipped ignoring the murderous scowl on his father's face. "Jon Arryn is the Master of Coin before this position, isn't he? So who's the new Master of Coin?"_

 _The Lion Lord took a deep breath and answered. "You are selected to be the Master of Coin."_

 _The dwarf looked shocked at his father's words. "M-Me?"_

 _"Yes, you are the one who they choose to be the Master of Coin. I thought of recommending Kevan but...not to see your cursed face..." Here he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth while Tyrion looked slightly concerned. His father was acting differently today. "Not to see your face would be a blessing to me. You will be leaving tomorrow. Don't dare to take whores to your bed in King's Landing and disgrace the Lannister name. If I even get a whiff of rumors that you took a whore...well you remember what happened to that first who-..." This time he nearly crushed the goblet in his hand, biting his tongue as if prevent a scream from leaving his mouth._

 _"Father...is everything alright?"_

 _"I'll do the same thing I've done to your wife."_

 _"You've always called Tysha a whore. What changed today?" He asked suspiciously._

 _"She's not a whore. Your wife Tysha is not a whore."_

 _The words "Tysha is not a whore" rang in his ears as he sat shocked for a few seconds before he saw red. Flinging himself off the chair he pounced on his father and started raining blows on his face._

 _The commotion have alerted the guards who came immediately. One of them pulled Tyrion off his father and held him as the dwarf trashed wildly around in his grip seemingly trying to kill his father. The other one helped him to his chair._

 _"Should I call the Maester Lord Tywin?" He asked._

 _The old lion glared at his son but shook his head in negative. "Leave us."_

 _"My Lord..." The guards looked uncomfortably between the father and son._

 _"My_ _ **son**_ _will behave. Leave.._ _ **now**_ _." He stated in a tone that made them nearly piss themselves. Bowing down they scampered out of the room._

 _"I ordered Kevan to lie about that commoner. It is your punishment for marrying a commoner. And it's her punishment for daring to go above her station. Do not make the same mistake. Next time the punishment will be worse."_

 _"Where is she now?" Tyrion growled out._

 _"Where who-." Tywin gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. "Don't know where she is now but knew who she is with."_

 _"Who?" Tyrion's voice came out as a snarl knuckles turning pale due to his grip on the armrests._

 _"She's with Lady Aella Waters. She was her wet-nurse and became her handmaid later. Both of them are last seen in North in Bolton's territory."_

 _Glaring at the Lion Lord, the dwarf left the room. After he left, Tywin pulled out a letter from one of the secret compartments and read the last few lines_

 _"Despite what Ser Jaime says... I am not a kind person Lord Tywin. Please don't make me choose to be a cruel one. I wouldn't enjoy it. But... I would be a cruel person if I have to be. And you very well knew what I was capable of._

 _-You know who am I._

 _P.S: You have seven days to tell Tyrion the truth about Tysha. Your gold, your armies, your prestige, and your titles... everything you've amassed will do nothing to protect you from me Lord Tywin. Don't test me. You won't like the results."_

 _"Send for a Maester." He ordered one of the guards. Taking off his tunic, he saw his undergarments stained by his own blood. Along the length of his back, there are four lashes seemingly caused by a whip made of thorns._

 _"Ruthless bastard child." He murmured to himself._

* * *

"I know our father is ruthless but... I am sorry Tyrion."

"Don't be." The dwarf answered sadly. "I hurt Tysha too much. I don't know if she'll forgive me."

"You can ask her directly, Lord Tyrion," Varys, said calmly. "Don't go to Winterfell though. Lord Bolton is taking your wife as compensation and Lady Arya Stark as his ward back to Dreadfort. They'll leave Winterfell in a few weeks. He's a cripple now and Lord Stark sent few of his soldiers with Lord Bolton so you don't need to worry about her safety."

* * *

Roose Bolton sat down on one of the chairs in Ned Stark's solar meditating calmly. His body was completely still and even rise and fall of his chest is not seen. It is easy to think he's a corpse but if anyone was to check his pulse they'd feel it gently against their fingers. Interestingly the area around his eyes has been changed to orange color.

"Fucking shit." He cursed softly to himself without opening his eyes. "Goddamn, it Ser Jaime. Well...let's see how I could turn it to my advantage." The man muttered before going back to his previous meditative state. This is how Ned found him in the solar.

"Greetings Lord Stark." The man said calmly without opening his eyes. The Lord Paramount of North was bit startled as he thought the leech lord was sleeping. "Ael..." One single eye opened glaring at the wolf lord. The exposed eye was golden with slits similar to Crannogmen before it turned grey with a violet tint. A moment later both of the eyes were opened, only this time they are pale like silver moons.

"Lord Roose." He greeted calmly.

"Please have a seat, Lord Stark." The Lord of Dreadfort motioned to one of the seats before him.

"What are you doing, Lord Bolton?" He asked curiously. "What happened to your e.." he was cut off when Lord Bolton raised his hand motioning him to be silent.

"I was listening to nature, Lord Stark. Now I will be here for a few weeks so we'll make use of this time to teach you politics."

"Mira please tell the guards outside to bar the door and check for eavesdroppers. Tell Lady Stark and Maester Luwin that I won't be available for the next six hours and to look over the proceedings of the castle for the specified time. We are not to be distributed."

"Yes, mi'lords." A busty brunette maid spoke leaving both men in the solar.

When the girl was out of their sight and the door was locked 'Roose Bolton' pinched his nose in irritation. "The first thing you need to learn is how to be a Lord, Uncle." There's a puff of smoke and the leech lord is replaced by a small girl.

"But Aella I've already learned how to be a Lord in Vale." The girl's lips thinned, eyes starting to narrow in irritation. "I spent nine summers learning..." Whatever he's saying is cut off when he noticed the expression on the girl's face.

"As I am saying before I was rudely interrupted. The very first lesson you need to learn is how to be a Lord. Sipping orange juice from her goblet she continued. "For that forget everything you've learned in Vale. What you've been taught is useless to you."

The Wolf Lord turned glacial and his tone became hard. "Lord Arryn was my father figure who taught me to the best of his abilities. I won't let you insult his teachings."

"I am not insulting Lord Arryn's teachings, Uncle." The girl replied in a mildly amused tone. "In fact, I actually praise how well he taught you."

Ned was taken aback at her words. "Let me rephrase my statement. What you've been taught in Vale is useless for Lord Paramount. This is not working properly." She muttered to herself. Shaking her head she continued.

"A simple question Lord Stark. When you and Lord Robert Baratheon were fostered in Vale what subjects were you taught together? And what subjects were you taught separately?"

"Weapons training, riding, writing, law, and history of Westros are subjects we were taught together. Robert used each and every tactic to escape from those classes into nearest skirts even at three and ten years. But..." He said fondly remembering the older days.

"Lord Stark, I am not here to listen to your old memories." The girl said irritated.

"Sorry..." The girl's eyes steeled further. "Management, war-tactics, values, and ethics. Lord Arryn said that as North and Stormlands are different we need to be taught separately about these topics."

"All of the topics he has been taught is relevant to managing the bannerman. You were taught to be a loyal bannerman and he was taught to be a Lord."

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"Please don't shout Uncle." The girl said mildly. "What I am saying is a fact to be honestly speaking. Every son who's not a firstborn is molded to be loyal bannermen. It's a truth, to be frank."

"I don't believe it."

"Lord Stark..." The girl took a deep breath and continued. "You and Stannis Baratheon are similar natured people. Ser Loras Tyrell and See Garlan Tyrell are similar to you. Benjen Stark, Kevan Lannister and hell even Oberyn Martell are similar to you. The only thing all these men and you have in common is that all of you are not firstborn sons. Your friend Robert Baratheon and your brother Brandon Stark are like minded. Jon Arryn, your father Rickon Stark, Mace Tyrell, Tywin Lannister, Doran Martell, and King Rhaeger are people who are willing to do anything for their kingdom. Each and every one of them is molded that way since they are children."

"The only exceptions I knew are Samwell Tarly, Renly Baratheon, Ser Jaime Lannister and Sandor Cledgane. Oh nearly forgot, bastards in general. In this list, one of them is thought to be worthless by his father and other is one of the Kingsguard. But if Dickon Tarly tries to usurp his brother's position no one will dare to support him. Not that he would as Randyll Tarly lost his reason that Sam is a coward. I'll come back to Renly Baratheon and the subject of bastards later. And the story of Hound and Mountain is well-known."

"You are lying." Eddard Stark said softly. "And that Dornish man-whore is nothing like me."

"Three years ago Oberyn Martell was banished from Dorne. Can I tell you a fact, Lord Stark?" The girl asked amusedly.

"A single missive on the wings of a raven is all Oberyn Martell needs if he wanted to dethrone his brother. That's the clout he commanded in Dorne. Yes, he killed a bannerman in honor duel but one missive is all he needed to rally Dorne against his brother." The girl looked straight into his eyes. "Yet a single word from his gout infected brother he walked out of the country without a word."

"Ser Kevan Lannister hates half the commands his older brother gives out. But he's the most trusted man for Lord Tywin Lannister. If Robert Baratheon is still in Stormlands and ordered Stannis Baratheon to jump off from one of the high towers, the only question he'd ask is 'From which window brother?' Loras Tyrell was one of the most favored knights of the realm and compared to his older crippled brother he is more loved in Reach. But Wilas Tyrell is the heir of Highgarden even though Mace Tyrell favored Loras. And as for you and Uncle Benjen, if you knew Uncle Brandon had a legitimate son... even if he's a toddler sucking on his mother's teats you'd have made him as Lord of Winterfell with one of you as his reagent."

" Let's compare the firstborn sons now, Lord Stark. Mace Tyrell is worse than Oberyn Martell in many ways. He is a foolish idiot, a man-whore and there are rumors that he sometimes forces himself on his maids. In comparison to him, the desert snake is a cunning man, excellent warrior and war field tactician. And most of all he'd never force himself on anyone.

Do you know Uncle Ned that Prince Oberyn before age of five and ten summers forged six links in Citadel? He's a well-read man while Mace Tyrell would have bankrupted the Reach if not for Lady Olenna Tyrell. See the difference?. Yet it is Oberyn's who are called a deviant and the Lord Puff fish is sent away with a light swat on the wrist.

And before his gout, Doran Martell too used to be same as Oberyn but it's the second son who's ridiculed. And the idiotic Norvoshi woman the ruler of Dorne married insults each and every Lord of Dorne. He's the most unpopular ruler of that kingdom and most of his bannermen hates him. But Oberyn never tried to usurp his brother's position even it just takes just a single missive. I may whole heartedly hate the man but I respect him. Why I hate him I'll come back to it later."

"Stannis Baratheon, the man I knew and grew up with, is the fairest man in the Seven Kingdoms. Intelligent in warfare, peerless in naval combat and a man with honor and does his duty regardless of how much it pained him. Yes, he cut off the fingers of the smuggler who saved his life but that smuggler now eats with him on his table, his family's every need provided for and the man has been knighted and given his own hold. It is actually an act of mercy as the alternative punishment for smuggling is..." She made a cutting motion along her neck. "..death. Yet... for not surrendering and causing the death of sons of few minor Lords, Stannis Baratheon is vilified as a cold-blooded and stone hearted man. Stannis knew if they surrendered all would be put to the sword or if they're taken to my mad grandfather they'd be burned alive. He too suffered but he did his duty to his best."

"Compare him to your friend Robert. He is a man-whore who's life ambition must be having bastards in each and every corner of the kingdom. A man who had too many excesses and lots of vices. Above all those idiots in Stormlands forget that it's your friend's refusal to surrender and fight with Rhaeger Targaryen against the Mad King caused the siege of the Storm's End. And yet he's praised before he's exiled from Westros."

"Why need to go so far? Your own wife was spiteful against you for fathering a single bastard. Uncle Brandon, before he fell against Oberyn Martell, if I'm not mistaken fathered twenty baseborn children. Do you really think she didn't know that? For Seven's sake, he slept with one of her handmaids."

"But she knew if she dared to do so with Uncle Brandon after their marriage he'd have sent her back to her homeland saying she is not respecting his position as Lord of North or would have fucked a whore leaving her in his bedchambers. Before the marriage, he'd have broken the betrothal. The only reason she dared to do so is that you're _just a second son._ Frankly, you didn't help in any matter as you always say you're born not born to rule North. And say you feel like you're stealing his position. You yourself are undermining your position before that bitch of your wife and your bannermen. Half of your bannermen laugh behind your back calling you a Stark of Vale or Stark of Riverrun. Is it truly a surprise?"

"Tell me if a single word I've uttered is wrong Lord Stark."

"Why do they do that?" Ned whispered out softly.

"First answer my question, Lord Stark." The girl barked out sharply. "Am I wrong?"

"No, Lady Aella. You are right." He said bowing his head down. "So why?"

"It's rather simple Lord Stark. Your question is bit wrong though." There's a mild smile on her face. "The correct inquiry is 'Why do _we_ do that?'"

"What the hell are you speaking girl?" He shouted indignantly. "I treat all my children equally."

"You may not see that but your son Robb is pampered lot more than Bran or Rickon." The girl continued as if she hadn't been interrupted at all. "It's not something we do consciously but if Bran asks you about his future you'd say 'You'll grow up to be a great warrior and will be Lord of Mount Callian. You'll serve your brother faithfully and honorably as his bannerman. You'll have the fairest maiden in all lands as your wife and she'll give you strong sons who'll serve your brother faithfully as you served him. Your beautiful daughters would marry handsome knights who will rule as Lady of their husband's castle'. These words Uncle Ned, I've heard from your own lips three weeks ago."

"H-How? I spoke these words in the privacy of his bedroom. You're in prison at that time."

"I disguised Lord Bolton to take place in my execution and took his place, Uncle Ned. I remade him into my image just..." She snapped her fingers looking into his eyes "... like that to take my place in the execution. It's least of my capabilities, Uncle so please don't ask idiotic questions again. And don't try to change the question, uncle. You're not even doing it right." When the dour man sat silently she took a deep breath and continued.

"Anyway, since they are children we subconsciously make them loyal to their elder brothers. The reason is actually simple. Despite alliances and every other marriages, each Lord of the kingdom looks for his own interests. Because of that, they try to oppress others. So the sons are molded to never go against their eldest brother. Less headache that way 'coz if family fights against each other for their father's seat it's easy for an outsider to take advantage. Doubt me? Arya now trusts and gives respect to my word more than my aunt or her sister Sansa." Ned looked forlorn as he remembered the cold glances between Arya and Sansa. And he remembered comforting his wife in his chambers.

"The oldest son is pampered and is given too much leeway. If you showed even a slight 'dishonorable conduct' in Vale you were punished harshly. Your friend though...well his little platoon of thirty baseborn children speaks for his lessons." The girl smiled coldly. "Lord Arryn knew sometimes a Lord needs to be dishonorable. So despite having several vices, Robert Baratheon is never punished harshly."

"That's not true..." Eddard started speaking before remembering the fact that in Vale itself Robert had two baseborn children and Jon Arryn never reprimanded him harshly. "How do you know that?"

"If he's taught his duty among other things, he'd never throw tantrum like unweaned brat even when Prince Rhaeger showed proof that my mother came with him willingly. Lord Arryn failed in his regard as he didn't temper his excesses. Your friend was treated like a Lord. It's necessary as too many punishments and other reprimands would make him servile and he'd be seen as weakling like Tytos Lannister in front of his bannermen. But he spared the rod too much and the child became too spoiled. Jon Arryn made a mistake in that regard. So your friend only learned pleasure and comforts but not duty."

Ignoring the anger in her uncle's eyes she shook her head "Now we're off the topic. Your current behavior is ideal for a bannerman but not Lord Paramount of the North. Not your fault. You're trained to be that way. We just have to rectify that."

"So the very first thing about being a Lord is best said by the words of my great-granduncle Maester Aemon Targaryen." The girl's eyes hardened and her expression seemed to be carved from stone.

" _Kill the boy... and let the man be born._ "

* * *

Tywin Lannister sat in his solar diligently reading reports about his lands when Maester Creylan walked in holding letters about the ongoings of the Seven Kingdoms.

Without raising his head, the Lion Lord enquired "Read the letters and summarize important facts I need to know Creylan?"

The Maester already used to the businesslike nature of Tywin Lannister sighed and opened a letter. This was sent from their spy in the King's Landing so he went through it first.

"Lord Tyrion found a minor Lord swindling the Crown's treasury and managed to recover the money he stole. With that money he's paying our debt with interest and the money will be here in two days My Lord."

Tywin simply continued his work but the maester knew he's listening. 'So Tyrion finally made himself useful after all these years.' "The Dowager Queen, Rhaella will be returning back to King's Landing as Prince Viserys was settled in Dragonstone."

"Our informants from the Reach sent a raven that Mace Tyrell betrothed his third son Ser Loras Tyrell to Lady Alarie Hightower. From Vale, it seems that Lady Arryn suffered another miscarriage. From Dorne, Prince Doran Martell sent his son Prince Quentyn Martell to Lord Ormond Yronwood as his squire. From Riverlands, it seems that Lord Hoster Tully tried to arrange a marriage with one of the daughters of Late Walder for Lord Brynden Tully but the Blackfish scorned it."

'To gain control over Silverhill, the Pufferfish must have betrothed his sword-swallowing son to that little girl. Lysa Arryn's miscarriages became common news. And Hoster must be getting desperate to marry off the Blackfish if he's willing to go to Late Walder Frey.' Tywin mused. 'Doran must be trying to smooth the relations between Martells and Yronwoods. The relations between the two houses strained after the death of Lord Edgar Yronwood. Wonder what the moron of his wife will say this time. Last time she openly insulted Dornish customs in front of Yronwoods. He's a cautious man though so he'll send the boy in the cover of the night. Married for love that cunning snake says and all the idiotic Norvoshi bought him is pain and scorn. This leaves the North.'

"Anything important news from the North Creylan?"

"I don't know if this is relevant information, Lord Tywin. Lady Aella Waters was executed by Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell on charges of assault and murder of his bannermen."

The Lion Lord's head snapped up in shock. He couldn't have listened to it right. "Repeat it again." He ordered. Creylan was startled. Tywin Lannister is smiling.

"Lady Aella Waters was executed by Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell on charges of assault and murder, Lord Tywin."

"Give me that letter." He ordered pushing aside the papers in front of him. Reading the letter his eyes narrowed a bit but went back to neutrality.

'My informants in Dreadfort said that the girl barely spent half an hour torturing Bolton's bastard and his companions. The confession is all wrong. To do everything in this confession the girl at least needs seven days, not an hour. The punishments are creative. Mayhap I'll do it if someone crosses me. Thankfully the bastard got herself killed without me doing anything.'

'And my _good-daughter'_ he sneered 'lost the shield protecting her. Before my stunted son brings her back to the Casterly Rock I'll send Gregor to kill that who...' His thoughts were stopped when the pain overwhelmed his senses. He trashed on the floor in pain and when he touched his doublet, his hands were stained in blood.

"Lord Tywin..." Creylan cried kneeling at his side. Tearing the doublet and under clothes, he saw two long sword slashes from neck to waist causing the prideful Lord to bleed out. Testing his ribs, Creylan felt two ribs broken. 'Lord Tywin's old wounds must have been opened.' the maester thought as his eyes glazed a bit without his knowledge.

"Hold on, Lord Tywin, I'll go and get some medical supplies. Guards..." He shouted. When two of them came in "Put him on his bed, his old wounds have been opened and stand guard."

One of them pointed a sword at his neck. "How do we know that it's not you who tried to kill our Lord?" Whatever answer Creylan is going to give us cut off by a deep rasp. "He's innocent. Let him go get medical supplies before I bleed out and die. And both of you get out now."

"Lord Tywin..." " _Now.._ " the old lion rasped out as both of them left leaving him with the maester. As fast as possible he tore a few clothes and bandaged the wounds and ran out to get his healing kit.

'The bastard child is dead.' Tywin thought furiously as he lay down biting his tongue to prevent himself from screaming. 'She has to be.'

"Did you really think it's that easy to kill me Lord Tywin?" A high-pitched voice was heard as his usual cup-bearer walked into the room. Everything about her is the same down to the very small wrinkle. But the suffocating presence and then cold aura around the girl betrayed the real identity of the _monster_ standing in front of him. The Lion Lord's face was neutral but his entire body stiffened in fear.

"GUARDS..." He shouted.

"They won't bother us till Maester Creylan comes back with healing materials." The girl said mildly. "That gives us twenty minutes to talk. Before you think it's just two-minute walk from here to his office, I broke the jars required for your healing, so he'd have to start from scratch and with help, it'd take that amount of time."

"So you'll kill me by then bastard." He sneered coldly.

The girl's features shifted to amused but contemptuous sneer. "I would have killed you if I wanted to do so. But to your misfortune, I made a promise to Tysha that I'll not kill you."

"How's that _my_ misfortune?" He asked befuddled.

"She's wise and intelligent to bear with me but sometimes Tysha doesn't understand even in a promise l usually search for loopholes. I promised not to kill you. But I don't need to kill you to make you experience Seven Hells in the afterlife. Just to make you experience Seven Hells while you're still alive is enough." His eyes widened clearly showing fear. With a single gesture, he was bound tightly just enough not to aggravate his wounds.

"After reading my confession," she said taking his ink bottle on his desk and poured something that looked suspiciously like blood into the bottle and mixed it "you must have noticed that there's a flaw in the confession. Yeah, I do know you have spies in Bolton territory. Unlike the other foolish Lords who had spies only in major houses and even more idiotic Lord Stark who didn't have spies at all, you have spies even in houses of the bannermen. The information you got is a bit flawed. I didn't spend just half an hour torturing those bastards. I spent nearly five summers...four summers, twelve moons and three days to be exact, making them curse their own existence."

'That's impossible.' Tywin thought still struggling against his constraints.

"You are thinking that it's impossible right Lord Tywin." The girl smiled enigmatically. "Don't worry you're going to see how that's possible."

Dipping a brush into the ink, the bastard girl drew few symbols on herself and then drew different symbols at two places on his chest. Then the girl went through odd hand signs and touched the seal on herself. She sat still for a few seconds before her eyes opened revealing golden slitted eyes with a hint of red in it. She shook her head as if throwing away a concussion and did a different set of hand signs before touching seal on him and muttered a few gibberish words.

"Fūin ni yoru sakkaku: Tsukuyomi (Illusion by sealing: God of the moon)."

The ornate paintings, the beautiful vases, costly rugs and everything that showed the splendor of Lannisters melted away into grey hues. The entire world lost color and Tywin then noticed that he was suspended to a cross like a scarecrow.

"Welcome to my world Lord Tywin Lannister." A glacial dulcet tone was heard revealing a small girl of three and ten summers. Even though the entire world was grey it's easy to recognize the only one person Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock feared more than anyone in the world, the king's bastard Aella Waters.

"Where am I?" he shouted panic seeping into his tone.

"As I said before Lord Tywin. Welcome to my spiritual world. Here I control time, here I control space, in here I am the ruler."

"You can't keep me, hostage, here. My guards would notice I'm missing and you'd be found."

"Didn't you hear what I just said Lord Tywin?" The girl asked amusedly. "Here I control the time itself. One day in here equals one second back in Westros. In twenty minutes you'd experience more than three summers of hell."

'This power should never be in hands of a man. Power over time itself' the old lion thought shivering as he understood the implications.

"This technique takes lot outta me. If I used it for more than an hour I'd be out of commission for a week." She said mildly. "Fortunately it doesn't deteriorate my eye-sight." She muttered to herself slowly. "So I'll make it quick."

"Anyway, I am giving you a choice." She paused dramatically. "The same choice I gave to the Bolton's bastard, I'm giving you now. Do you want to choose your own punishment or shall I choose it for you?"

'What kind of a stupid question is that?' Tywin thought relieved that he could choose a mild punishment and get out of it. 'The Bolton bastard must've cursed her and told her to do the worst she can dish out."

"Let me choose my own punishment bastard." He growled out.

The girl looked at him calmly for a few moments and nodded. "So be it." She said as reality crumbled again like a pack of cards and Tywin was swallowed by darkness. When he woke up he's in a castle of sorts and his body out of his own violation giggled merrily running to room where the Lord's seat is present.

Despite not seeing the face for many years he recognized the Lord. It's Lord Walderan Tarbeck who was one of the ringleaders of Reyne-Tarbeck rebellion. And...and he's in the body of one of his daughters. What kind of sorcery did the girl do this time?

A few hours passed and suddenly the castle was seized and Tywin clearly recognized the banners. It's Lannister banners and he understood he's at the time where he crushed those uprising Lords.

Soldiers wearing Lannister colors came inside the castle killing each and every one. One of them, Amory Lorch caught him and started to defile him. The pain, the agony everything the girl felt, Tywin experienced it first-hand. After that, her head was bashed in and she's dead.

With a dry-heave, Tywin woke back in the grey world, his entire body shivering in fright.

"Just three hours passed in this world and you're already terrified?" The girl asked amusedly. "Oh, how the great lion was bought low."

"What the hell was that?" The terrified voice of the Lion Lord bought smile to her face.

"I gave you a choice, didn't I? On who would choose the punishment. Your choice is exactly the same as Ramsey Snow. Every depraved thing you've imagined, every death you caused either by your own hand or by your orders, every humiliation and unjust punishment you gave out, every innocent blood you've shed" The girl's demeanor changed her amused tone gave way to contempt "you, Oh cat of a different coat, will experience it first-hand. After all, it's the punishment you've chosen for others."

"You...you turned my own sins against me?" He croaked out.

"In a nutshell, yea.." she nodded patronisingly. "I turned your own sins against you. Ramsey Snow's mind is bit creative so his torture is that horrifying. To tell the truth, initially, I never harmed his body just his mind. After his mind broke apart I cut off his head and fed his body to the dogs. Only that part of the confession I've done with my own hand. He did the rest to himself. You don't need to worry though. I've ensured that your mind won't break down from the strain." She t'ched shaking her head. "Anyway, it's time to continue."

Tywin Lannister just screamed as darkness enveloped his senses again. After the torture was completed, he found a note.

"When Tyrion asked his right to inherit Casterly Rock these were your words 'I would let myself be consumed by maggots before mocking the family name and making you the heir of the Casterly Rock." He could almost hear the condescending tone. "Well you are eaten by maggots somewhere in there. Not a pleasant death I imagine.

What's next 'You who killed your mother as you came into the world.' In Westros one of three women die due to childbirth, the complications surrounding it and birthing fever, you brain dead cunt.

'You are ill-made spiteful little creature full of envy, lust and low cunning. Men's laws gave you the right to wear my name and display my colors since I cannot prove that you're not mine.' are your next words. No person in this world is worthy of wearing those colours than Tyrion Lannister. You Ser are no lion. A lion doesn't hunt unless and until it is hungry and everything it does it by itself. You destroy your bannermen for slightest insults, set your dog loose on others while hiding like a coward behind the walls of your castle. Low-cunning Tyrion has you say? You're lucky that deep down somewhere in his heart he still considers you family. If he sets aside his values and decides that you're his enemy, you'd be lucky to have ashes of your house left. He's my teacher and I learnt politics from him. And you very well knew how ruthless I'm in politics.

'To teach me humility the gods have condemned to what you (are) What about wearing that proud lion that's my father's sigil and his fathers before him. But neither God's nor men will compel me to turn Casterly Rock into your whorehouse.' These are your words are they not?

Well, you're getting your wish. Ser Jaime is leaving the Kingsguard. You said Gods made Tyrion the way he is to teach you humility. Well, you should have bloody learned it. Despite whatever he'd done to Tysha, Tyrion is my friend. Remember this well Lord Tywin, even in the privacy of your privy, even in the depths of your stone cold heart don't even dare to entertain any thoughts of harming either of them by your words or actions again. If you do so I'll raze the Casterly Rock to ground.

I will start hunting down your family. Tysha is my family Lord Tywin. Don't touch my family and I'll leave yours alone. My promise to Tysha prevents me from killing you. But it doesn't prevent me from going after what you love. And you love your family legacy didn't you.

I'll go after that legacy. Everyone above eight and ten years will be butchered to death except for Ser Jaime and Tyrion. I will leave you for the last. You won't even have time to mourn for each of them individually. The legacy you're so proud of... I'll tear it down brick by brick before it's nothing more than smoke and ashes. And I'll make you watch it. I'll make you feel the anguish and helplessness as you watch everything you strived for destroyed before your eyes. Till you beg for death I'll make you suffer and even then I won't let you die. Please don't think I won't do it. I'm more than capable enough and to protect the person I love there's no depravity in this world I wouldn't sink to.

Despite what my grandfather said about you I do respect you a lot. You are no fool and I knew well enough that you won't repeat this. This is your last chance. Please don't test me."

* * *

Eddard Stark stood in his balcony at midnight staring pensively at the sky. The skies are clear, a rare occurrence in the North showing the full moon in all its beauty but none of that registered as he looked soullessly outside the castle.

 _"_ _ **Kill the boy and let the man be born**_ _."_

 _"What does that mean, Aella?" Ned asked cautiously._

 _"Children are... let's simply say are innocent. They are dreamers who think the world is beautiful, a place where good men always win and bad men always lose. They dream about stupid things like valour, chivalry, honour..."_

 _"HONOUR IS NOT STUPID," Ned shouted angrily eyes burning in rage, stood up and slammed his fists on the table. "If not for honour what's a man? A dead man."_

 _"Please sit down uncle." The girl said mildly nothing about her betrayed what she's thinking. Ned cooled down a bit but continued to glare at her._

 _"Can I tell you a story, Lord Stark?" Ned even though a bit startled by the change in the topic nodded._

 _"In a kingdom, a vassal lord has three sons and a daughter. The first son was a wild and carefree person who's a bit of a man-whore. The second son is a quiet, honourable and loyal person. The third son was a childish, naive but supportive kid. The daughter was wild, intelligent but a dreamy child. Sounds familiar uncle?"_

 _'It did.' Ned thought. 'This story was about my family.'_

 _"Anyway the second son bought a suitor for the hand of his little sister. The girl was excited...oh how excited she was. From the letters of the second son, the man has hair black as a raven, beautiful scintillating blues eyes, a strong and handsome knight who one day would be a Lord of a castle. The betrothal was announced and the girl wanting to know more about her betrothed searched for him all around the castle. When after a few hours she didn't find him, she was willing to give up for the day and then she heard some strange noises."_

 _Ned paled a bit as he understood what happened there. "Judging by the look on your face I could tell that you understood what happened, Lord Stark? Her betrothed's face was in between the legs of another woman both of them naked fucking each other like rabbits. Not even few hours from the time of announcement of the betrothal have passed the suitor was in the skirts of other woman." The girl said looking sharply into his eyes. "Her dreams of faithful husband shattered, the girl understood that her betrothed would never be faithful to her. Still, she decided because of the words of her brother that they could have a successful marriage. So she tried to engage the man. It had... odd results."_

 _"The Lord's eyes whenever he's talking to the girl wandered to biggest pair of tits or roundest ass. Without any regard for her groped the maids, drunk himself laughing off her words, concerns, and everything. Every day for three months she did the same until she understood that their marriage would be that way. So she begged her father to break the betrothal saying that she'd be miserable. The father knew while the girl is a wild child wouldn't say anything like this without a strong basis. But before doing that he decided to ask his sons their feelings about the southern lord."_

 _"The first son was pouring praises. Why won't he? He's as much of a man-whore and deviant. Two peas in a pod both of them." The girl snorted out. "The third son idolized the man as he trained him in arms and took him on hunting but he said his sister hates him so it'll be good to break the betrothal. The father decided that it'd be better to consult the second one as he's closest to the man and he's the one who bought this betrothal. He wanted to believe his daughter but both his sons gave good words about the man. He wanted to believe his daughter ain't irrational. So he went to his second son. Tell me what's the answer of the second son?"_

 _"Aella please..." "_ _ **Answer me**_ _." The girl's voice raised a bit as she glared at him coldly._

 _"It's dishonorable to break betrothal without a good reason father. Robert loves Lya. He'll do good to her."_

 _"Is, what's the number I forgot..ah, two or is it three baseborn children he gave birth to only in Winterfell during three months he's here not a good enough reason I wonder? Or the fact that the man has seven baseborn children across the kingdom by then. So why_ _did the second son say those words despite knowing the nature of his friend Lord Stark?"_

 _"Robert despite his vices loved Lya.." "I'm not in a mood for bullshit Lord Stark. Try again."_

 _"Because I didn't want to dishonor my friend." He said meekly._

 _"So in order to protect his friend's honor, the second son sacrificed his sister's future." Shaking her head the girl reigned in her temper before continuing. "So the girl resigned herself to a hopeless marriage. And the betrayal from both the brothers cut deep. Above all, it hurt her the most."_

 _"Anyway a few years later some other Lord announced a tournament in honor of his maiden daughter. The biggest and most expensive tournament ever seen in the kingdom. It's actually a cover for the Crown Prince to gather allies to depose his father, the King. Not surprising as the years went by the King lost his sanity and became mad."_

 _"The Tournament at Harrenhal," Ned whispered to himself._

 _"Let's skip the boring parts. The second brother danced with a beautiful lady with a little encouragement of his older brother and later slept with her. Some idiots bullied one of their vassal lords. The girl feeling a bit wild donned armor and participated in the tourney catching the eye of the King._

 _As I said before the King's not right in his head. A raving lunatic is the best word to describe him. He got in his mind that the knight is there to kill him. So the prince went out to carry out his father's order and when found he asked her the reason why she did so. Her reason for dressing up like a knight pleased him so he covered her escape."_

 _"How do you know all of this?" Ned whispered. No one except for his brothers and the King knew the identity of the Knight of the Laughing Tree. And Ned knew Rhaeger would never have told the story to her. And no one except for Lya, Brandon and Robert knew that his brother all but strong-armed him to dance with Ashara. In response the girl simply showed a book he clearly recognised. Lyanna's journal._

 _"I may think my mother is a fool but she's family. This journal I stole it from the King before leaving King's Landing. Anyway when father made his proposal, mother didn't go after him blindly. Oh no she didn't. She went to your friend Robert and we all knew very well what how that goes."_

 _"Anyway you knew how my mother and father eloped with bit help from Uncle Benjen. How Uncle Brandon went down south to challenge father. He's lucky that father intercepted him and managed to convince him but word already reached my mad grandfather. He called for heads of all members of our family along with Baratheons._

 _The opportunistic cunt Mace Tyrell couldn't resist the chance and marshalled his army. Somewhere in King's Landing an other opportunistic viper, by luck, found a letter and it was forwarded to Martells. A letter of annulment of Prince Rhaeger and Princess Elia's marriage. It was not signed and legalised by High Septon thankfully but the handwriting was unmistakably Prince Rhaeger's."_

 _The girl took a deep breath and continued. "Rhaeger was called a wise king but to my eyes he is, was and always will be a madman. Chasing after dreams and prophecies he destroyed the entire Seven Kingdoms._

 _Ser Jaime once asked me despite how the Queen mistreated me why I hated my father more than her? The answer is rather simple. I understood what she went through. Yes I didn't like how I was treated but I understood. If the annulment went through Aegon and Rhaenys would loose their family names and will become bastards. She'd be disgraced and will become laughing stock of all Seven Kingdoms. Queen Elia didn't deserve that not certainly after how she stood behind her husband despite everything. That son of bitch nearly disgraced the mind behind his success in 'Second Dance of Dragons.'''_

 _Seeing his sceptical face the girl groaned. "Don't look at me that way Uncle Ned. Queen Elia might be a frail woman in body but she's the spearhead and the reason why my fool of father had so many allies. She made many alliances gave promises and fulfilled them and united the kingdom against my mad grandfather while our moron King has his head far up his arse in songs and dreams thinking just because he's removing his mad father all others in Westros would have rallied around him." Giving a sharp glare when it's apparent that her idiot uncle is going to say it's honourable or some other bullshit like that she continued. "Queen Elia united the kingdom forging the army for my father._

 _And after all these our foolish king disgraced her. Politics is Elia Nymeros Targaryen's playground. Hell she would have forged a chain in Citadel if those grey rats allowed women in their midst._

 _As you could imagine Oberyn Martell and hell even Doran Martell lost their tempers. Dorne was the first Kingdom to get letter from Prince Rhaeger that North is with them. But they claimed ignorance and said they're fighting for their sister who's trapped in King's Landing._

 _They started to fight with North and due to our luck grandfather Rickard Stark managed to capture a spy in their midst. When they're about to torture information out of him...you_ _ **moron**_ _was the one who said it's dishonourable to torture a man in front of all the bannermen. When the Dornish attacked the tents they're repelled but the spy managed to run away. When your brother was in favour of hunting them down and killing them all but you_ _ **son of bitch**_ _are the person who argued again saying that it's dishonourable to kill a defenceless fleeing man. You_ _ **bastard**_ _berated Uncle Benjen for letting mother elope with my mad father. What's a child of two and ten summers gonna do against knights of the Kingsguard hmm?" With every word the girl voice raised till she's screaming in his face as he shrank down in his seat._

 _Composing herself she took a sip of orange juice and continued "Wanna know the consequences? Because you didn't allow them to interrogate the spy, the North contingent didn't have idea of Dornish forces and were overwhelmed. Because of that your brother Brandon Stark, Jon Arryn's heir Denys Arryn and many good Northern men fell against the Dornish. Because of your fucking honour just a week before he's to be wedded Uncle Brandon got a poisoned spear to heart by Oberyn Martell._

 _Because you let the spy go he relayed all the weaponry, the war tactics and numbers to Martells. So the camp was attacked and your father was slain. Because you berated him too much your brother was now freezing his balls between the dregs of the society on the Wall._

 _You married Catelyn Tully to honour your father's ambition. The consequence is the child of your blood in Dorne was ill-treated in Dorne. They said that the girl ran away when she's ten from Dorne didn't they?" The girl laughed as her eyes glazed. It's a hollow and bitter laugh which sent chills down Ned's spine. "She's sold to one of the whorehouses of Lys." Looking at the tearstained startled eyes she continued. "Oberyn Martell is Ashara Dayne's husband and he swore on his blood that he'd destroy our family. What else did you expect? And before you ask Lady Ashara didn't knew what her husband plotted. Still searching for the girl that poor woman."_

 _"Where is she now?" Ned asked his voice trembling._

 _"Safe." The girl said looking coldly at the disbelief in Ned's eyes. "What?" The girl sneered. "If he's_ _ **Oberyn Martell**_ _I'm_ _ **Aella Waters.**_ _Do you really think I'll let my blood suffer when I can do something about it? I'd rather die before letting that happen. She hates you by the way. Even more than her stepfather who sold her to a brothel she hates you more."_

 _"Just because of your cock-sucking_ _ **honour**_ _you destroyed the future of my mother and Uncle Benjen. Just because of your idiotic_ _ **honour**_ _grandfather and Uncle Brandon died. Because of your_ _ **honour**_ _Acacia Sand, that's her name by the way, nearly became a whore." The girl took a deep breath and asked softly "Is it worth it Lord Stark?"_

 _"You proudly wear honour as a cloak didn't you?" Ned looked down tears running down his face. "Please look into my eyes." Raising his head she cast an illusion showing deaths of each and every remaining Stark. "This is the end of the path you're taking." Ned paled as his heart started to beat erratically before it calmed down by the girl's touch. "I am asking you a single question. When the cold rotting corpses of the people you love are laid on all your sides and you damn well knew it's your fault, will your cloak of honour provide enough warmth?"_

 _Leaving the sobbing Warden of North behind, Aella changed back to form of Roose Bolton and wheeled herself out of the solar._

"Never again." Ned promised to himself. "Never again will I let honour cause death of person I love."

* * *

A small girl was seen sitting in a sewer with a forlorn look on her face.

"Am I a bad person Kurama?" She asked softly to a fox size of a mountain with nine long swiping tails. He has red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

" _ **Kit you are anything but a bad person**_." The fox said calmly wrapping it's tail around the girl. " _ **Yes you've hurt your uncle but sometimes it's necessary**_. _Spare the rod, spoil the child._ _**What you're trying do is to save your family. That doesn't make you a bad person.**_ "

"Thank you Kurama-niisan." She said cuddling the soft fur of the fox.

 _"_ _ **But I don't recognize you anymore kit. Are you Naruto Uzumaki or Aella Waters? My friend is not this cynical. Who are you now?**_ "

"Who I am?" The girl asked softly. "Did you remember the loud and confident child who walked before a ball of hate and proudly stated that he'll bear the weight of it's anger and hatred? I'm that person Kurama. I'm the person who defied gods for anything I loved. I'm the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

" _ **There's no Konoha here kit**_." The fox reminded her calmly.

"What is Konoha, Kurama-niisan? Is it the city near the mountain on which the faces of Kages are carved? A place in Land of Fire in other dimension? Do you think that's my Konoha Kurama-niisan?" The girl shook her head.

"Konoha is Ser Barristan Selmy's proud smile. It is Ser Jaime Lannister's love. It is stories told to me by my grandfather. The kindness of Uncle Ned and innocence of my cousins. Konoha is your unwavering support and anger of Acacia Sand. Konoha is bawdy jokes told by Tyrion Lannister sprinkled with nuggets of wisdom. Konoha is the lullabies sang to me by Mya whenever I have trouble sleeping." Unbidden soft tears fell from the beautiful face. "Konohagakure no Sato is Tysha Lannister's smile."

"To that Konoha Kurama-niisan. I'm the Hokage. I may have thousand names and titles. But it's one thing they could never change and they could never take it from me. I'm the Hokage."

" _ **I don't understand though kit. Even when you're a Kage you're not this ruthless or cynical**_."

"That's why I'm a failure as a Kage. When I passed the mantle to Konohamaru if not for Sasuke and my presence we'd have war in our hands.

I'm an excellent warrior but a spineless leader. To keep peace I gave in to outrageous demands. While none of them dared to fight Konoha the other nations if I hadn't passed the mantle my idiocy would have crippled Konoha financially. I gave Konohamaru a broken village and despite never voicing it he cursed me. All of this is because I forgot my oath as a Kage."

The fox looked shocked at the girl before him. "I made the same mistake jiji made. To keep peace I bent over to everything. I tried to stand firmly in good side and it's just my luck and partly due to Shikamaru's intellect Konoha's economy is not crippled. You know why I berated Lord Stark that much Kurama?" The girl smiled wryly. "It's because he's exactly like me. Kind, loving but too trusting, naive and spineless."

" _ **It's because he wanted peace.**_ " The fox said softly.

"Kurama if my life taught me something it would be be this. 'A man who's incapable of war has no right to ask for peace.' I am able to ask for peace in Elemental Nations because I won the war. Because I won the war all the Kages are willing to sit down and listen to me. Because I'm capable of war they allowed Sasuke to go free despite his crimes. I know that uncle Ned hates it but I'm preparing the North for war."

The girl sighed a bit. "As for being cynical Kurama, deep down in my heart I was always cynical. You called me a kind person nii-san but you don't know that I'm kind because I know suffering. Because I knew hatred I can love. Do you know why I was so confidant that I could bear your hatred? Because whatever hatred you have against humanity in general I know it couldn't compare to how much I hated myself. That's why my darkness is that strong." The fox took a deep breath in shock.

"I hated myself for putting up with their bullshit with nothing more than smile on my face when all I wanted to do is to kick their ass.

Can I tell you a secret Kurama? Orange isn't my first favourite colour. I came to love it because it's impossible for people to not notice me when I'm wearing it. Ramen... I loved not for it's taste but it's a reminder that someone loved me as I was." A nostalgic smile lit up her face. "I still remember clearly the first time I ate it.

"It's a rainy day and I was six then and was kicked out of orphanage few months prior. Due to the heavy rain I was unable to catch fish or gather food as usual so I wandered in the streets shivering heavily searching in dumpsters for anything to eat. I must have made heavy noise as Teuchi-ojisan came out with a broom thinking I was a cat or something. Looking back to those memories I still remember how his eyes softened as he placed the broom down softly. I used to be a silent and scared little child then. He coaxed me out gave a small towel to dry myself and put a bowl of ramen before me even though I said I've no money. Even though he knew very well the consequences of taking me in he showed love to me. That day in my heart ramen became synonymous with home and love. It's a symbol to me that even a person like me could be loved."

The fox listened silently. He didn't knew much about Naruto's childhood as he was sealed tightly when he's a child. And the child never talked about how she used to be when she's young. She must be emotionally drained if she's willing to talk about that childhood.

"I used to be a self-sufficient child too Kurama. But a child who was who's on a ship without a rudder. A child who's aim is to survive other day. Hiruzen-jiji was the person who showed me the way. To that child who doesn't know where to go in his life Hiruzen-jiji showed the stars.

He inspired me to earn recognisation from the people. Fool I am tried to gain it whether it's good or bad. I skipped classes so that Iruka-sensei would come search for me. I wore orange so people wouldn't dismiss me immediately. I played pranks so that everyone would pay attention to me.

I wore cheerfulness as a mask for a very long time and it ceased to be a mask and my real nature was buried. And deep down I loathed myself for it. That's the reason why my darkness was so potent. After merging with it, I promised to stay true to myself despite any circumstances."

" _ **I never knew**_..." The fox said softly before shaking it's head. " _ **You're more than capable of destroying armies. So why bother strengthening these cold lands?**_ "

"Despite being extremely powerful,. Kurama, I'm not a God. I very well knew with our combined power we could put end to famine, plagues, starvation, poverty and hell even the wars. But life taught me that we humans are greedy lot. Mother Nature has provided us enough for each and everyone of our needs but not enough for our greed. One day the burden would be too heavy even for me to bear.

And despite opening Uncle Ned's eyes to reality of the... _jungle_ he's living in... it's not my duty to guide him out of it. What my duty is, Kurama-niisan, is to give him enough tools to survive without being eaten alive. I didn't knew that it's this much work. And as soon as it's done I'll wash my hands off this war."

" _ **You're a good person kit**_." The primordial entity spoke gruffly. " _ **But remember these words.**_ _'You may not want the war but the war wants you._ '" Flicking the girl out of the mindscape the fox curled up and dozed off.

In the real world Roose Bolton groused irritably. "Stupid overgrown rabbit."

* * *

The next morning Domeric, even though he didn't let it show on his face, stood nervously before his father. After all it was the first time he's alone with the Lord of Dreadfort since last year he went home

"Do you now understand why I forbid you to meet your half-brother, Domeric?" The leech lord asked softly.

"Is what Lady Aella said is true father?"

"Aye that bastard girl spoke the truth." The leech lord said dismissively. "What of it?"

"YOU HELPED THAT MONSTER FLAY INNOCENT GIRLS SHE SAID!" He yelled. "IS THAT TRUE TOO FATHER?"

The Leech Lord's face was wiped off all emotion as he looked at the pale eyes so similar to his own. "If it is... what are you gonna do?"

"Yo-You're a m-monster!" The boy stuttered as he collapsed in his chair. "I hoped it was false but you are a monster."

"Flaying is Bolton's tradition boy." The leech lord growled. "You have too much of Ryswell blood in you. 'Our Blades are always sharp.' is the words of our house." The Lord of Dreadfort shouted. "It's in our blood."

"Then I reject my blood Lord Bolton." Domeric gripped his chair tightly his eyes narrowed to slits and voice grew progressively colder. "When I become the Lord of Dreadfort I'll destroy everything related to our Old Ways starting with our banner."

"I should disown you, marry another woman have a child with her and make him my heir." He shouted as Domeric raised from his seat and started walking out of the solar.

"To your misfortune Lord Bolton, Lady Aella gelded you. You're an eunuch now." The heir of Bolton laughed mirthlessly. "By your leave." He raised from his seat and walked out before his father could say anything.

If anyone saw the Bolton Lord's face few moments later they'd be taken aback by the grief sported on his usually cold face.

"Do you really have to make that child hate his father Aella?" A soft voice followed by smooth caress on head was felt by Roose Bolton as he tearfully looked up to the stoic face of Tysha.

"I didn't want to do so ya know?"

"I know child. I do know that." She said softly. "But it's unnecessary to make that child hate his own blood."

"It may be...but what's done is done." Wiping his tears the Bolton Lord continued. "Anyway... please don't call me Aella while we're in Westros Tysha. Uncle Ned has enough problems even without anyone knowing I'm still alive. Let's not add anymore problems to his plate alright Tysha."

"Alright Lord Bolton." Looking at the parchments with odd designs drawn on the she asked a bit confused. "So what are you working on?"

"Oh... These are plans for glass manufacturing factory, Tysha."

"But Lord Bolton, there are no volcanoes in North." She asked a bit confused. "I'm not educated as my Lord Husband but I do know we need a source of glass for the factory and the North doesn't have it. And don't tell me you are going to buy from Pentos or other places. Glass is highly expensive to import."

The amused look on the normally inexpressive face was jarring to say the least. "Tysha... do you know if you have enough knowledge, the cost of one ton of high-quality glass would be less than 5000 gold dragons?"

"Wha-what?" Her brain froze at that revelation. Not surprising because even a small trinket of high quality glass weighing less than quarter of a pound could be sold for 10 to 15 gold dragons.

"Yes. It'd take less than 5000 gold dragons to manufacture one ton of glass and I'm counting even labour, transportation and expenses for materials."

"How?"she asked composing herself.

"I do know for a fact that no one in this world knows this but glass is mostly made up of sand. One ton of sand if you went through Iron Bank will cost no more than 75 gold dragons and it's mostly due to transportation costs. The remaining materials needed are abundant in area around the Neck. The average cost of materials including fuel to produce one ton of glass is around 900 gold dragons. For production... now that part is costly and takes around 1500 gold dragons. To shape the glass takes other 500 gold dragons. Labor and transportation would take other 1000 gold dragons. And if we sell it at half the market price the selling price would be 40000 gold dragons giving the North around 800 percent profit. Enough to payback loans taken to build the damn thing in month or two after production is started."

"Wow just...wow." Tysha breathed out. "So why don't everyone do this."

"Like I said no person in the world knew about this process." The girl in man's body shrugged. "This would be a heavy boon to the North as they could construct more glasshouses to grow more food. The money they get can be used to pay taxes and this will bolster employment here. And not mentioning other uses for these materials."

"Wonder how many chains you would have forged if you studied in Citadel?" The kind lady wondered smiling softly. Her musings were cut short when a loud screech rang out. Roose Bolton's form face-palmed as he recognised the voice of person screeching.

"Why's that infernal _lady..._ " Tysha wondered distastefully "screeching like a monkey this early."

"I think I may have an idea." The 'crippled man' said pinching his nose in irritation. Uncle Ned telling his wife about his plan to bring Acacia Sand and raise her at Winterfell is what his shadow clone gathered before it popped. Foolish thing to do. He'll have talk that idiot out of it later. "Anyway not our problem Tysha. I thought of building this factory on a remote island but as now I'm the Lord of Dreadfort it'll be near outskirts of Bolton territory. It'll be near the shared borders of Hornwoods and Boltons and can be easily be built in three months. But major problem is labor. The North doesn't have enough men to provide labor for this factory to work smoothly."

"You're building this with clones right? So won't they provide enough work force, Lord Roose." She whispered.

"We're leaving Westros before my seven and tenth nameday Tysha." He replied. "I'm not gonna spend all my life hiding in this hideous skin. And if all the work is done by clones there'd be a large vaccum of skilled labour would be created when I left. And we're off the topic. Where will we get the workers? Any ideas?"

"Well Lord Bolton. We can get them at King's Landing. Specifically from Flea Bottom. There are too many beggars and orphans who'd be pleased to have work so that they could feed themselves regularly."

The leech lord contemplated those words a bit before nodding. "The idea has merit Tysha. And the King refused to let Ser Jaime leave Kingsguard so we have good reason to go to South."

"I don't understand."

"When my mad grandfather made Ser Jaime a Kingsguard, Lord Tywin was still the Hand of the King. During his tenure as Hand of the King, he made several successful changes to the law. One of the last changes to the law he had done is to provide a way for Kingsguard to leave his duties if the King refuses to relieve them of their oath." The girl took a sip from her goblet. "Rather simple process it is. The Lords of the Seven Kingdoms would be summoned to vote for or against the dismissal of the said Kingsguard."

"And if enough votes are given the Kingsguard would be dismissed."

"Yes. If enough votes are given the Kingsguard would be dismissed." The girl repeated softly. "Lord Tywin thought he could convince Ser Jaime to appeal to the King but he never did so. He already made plans to convince other Lords. Mace Tyrell is easy to convince. Dorne is all about free will so their vote would be positive. Steffon Baratheon is his old friend so he could appeal to Robert Baratheon. If appeal failed Lord Robert would agree if Lord Tywin funded his vices and my grandfather from mother's side was seen as dog who'd jump any hoops for few morsels. Lord Hoster Tully would be given a marriage alliance and with 5 votes, the King's vote along with Lord Arryn's vote would be negligible."

"Say what you want about my good-father, he's cunning and calculating isn't he Lord Bolton?" The Lord simply smirked. "So we're going back to King's Landing with your Uncle." The leech lord shook his head.

"Tyrion was told the truth about you by his father Tysha. And Lord Varys told them you're with me. So do you want to come to King's Landing? I kept him away from you respecting your wishes but I couldn't deny him if he asked me now."

In response the hazel eyed beauty handed over a parchment. "I'm coming to King's Landing with you Lord Bolton. Have to make Tyrion Lannister sign this."

Gently placing the parchment on the table the leech lord nodded.

"I thought you'd protest against this, Aella."

"This will break Tyrion's heart but to be fair he broke your heart first. I don't like what you're doing." She said glaring heatedly at the parchment as if it offended her personally. "But I understand."

"Thank you Aella."

"Take me to my Uncle please Tysha." Taking a parchment she continued. "I need his signature stating that half of the loan from Iron Bank will be on him. This way I could send half of the profits to him."

The parchment regarding divorce of Tysha Lannister and Tyrion Lannister was left on the table as the occupants of the room left to find the Warden of the North.

* * *

 _ **1 moon turn = 28 days. So 1 year = 12 moons 24 days. (Old calenders have only 360 days).**_

 _ **1 ton = 2000 pounds.**_

 _ **Aand done. Hey guys sorry for the late update. I got in an accident and was bedridden for six weeks. So didn't update immediately as I promised.**_

 _ **Anyway some of you thought I made Catelyn Stark a bitch and others morons just to make Aella intelligent, I'm sorry if you think so. But it's my perceptive so if you don't like it don't read. I wrote characters according to my feelings when I saw the show (I didn't read books, so I'm sorry if there are inconsistencies)**_

 _ **Anyway have you guys watched the recent episode? I don't know about you but I seriously lost any love I had for the show with this single episode. I won't give out spoilers but the episode seemed like a badly written fanfiction.**_

 _ **Chapter 5 would be about King's Landing and will come out by next Wednesday.**_

 _ **As always read and review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_** : _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Song of Ice and Fire belongs to G.R.R. Martin. I do not, nor do I pretend to own these IPs. Anything else you recognize from anywhere else is also not mine to own. Game of Thrones is a registered trademark of HBO._

* * *

 _ **Bell Ringer Inn (Two months later)**_

 _Two children, one of eight and other of ten name-days are sparring with practice swords laughing merrily as they tried to swipe at each other._

 _"Who's ya friend Lady Arya?" An irritated voice asked as the daughter of North looked sheepishly with mud-stained clothes. "Lord Bolton 'as been searching for ya."_

 _"Sorry Harken." She rubbed back of her head laughing awkwardly. "His name is Mycah, a butcher's son." The boy behind her bowed uneasily. "He wanted to become a knight so I was teaching him some basic stances. So where is Ael… sorry Lord Bolton?"_

"In ya father's tent." The burly man in Stark colors shrugged. "The leech lord 'ave a shipment bought by one of Bolton's bannermen. Says his name as Yellow Dick." Hiding a smile at the amusement of Lady Underfoot he continued. "Yeah odd name that cunt have. Both of them are checking the merchandise. 'upposedly made in fa'tory recently built in Bolton's territory"

"Lead us to them Harken." She ordered.

"Me don't think Lord Stark would be pleased to see ya this dirty." Looking at the equally mud-stained boy he continued dryly. "Lord Leech migh' 'ove to add 'im as other skin to his collection though." The poor boy was shivering in fright.

"Harken… don't scare my friend off." The pint-sized girl scolded the man more than foot and half taller than herself. "I am sure father or Lord Bolton won't mind him too much." Pulling the boy by his arm she skipped to the tent where her father and Aella are present.

Reaching the tent she was greeted by Rodrick who glared at her a bit as she escaped him to play outside but slumped his shoulders dejectedly when she grinned at him. Walking inside she saw her father looking at the merchandise which is in a large chest placed in between two of them. Ned was looking at the glass said to be produced in Bolton's factory with awe and her cousin seemed bored out of her mind.

"How much are we charging for a pound of this material, Roose?" Her father asked softly. "This must have cost a fortune to make."

"A bit less than what Myrish traders charge, Lord Stark. And it is lot less costly to produce than Myrish glass. But I'd leave it for the King to set final price we are to sell this. And we'll sell it at the exact price. Have to make the southerners believe we are nothing more than honorable fools. Less headache for us that way."

"How much profit, by selling this glass at the market price I mean, we are talking about?" He asked his niece apprehensively.

"Well if we sell it at half the market price…" She hummed softly in thought. "We'll be able to pay back the loan with interest in three months."

"Four and half million gold dragons in three months!" her father shouted in shock. "How on earth is that possible?"

The girl wearing the Leech Lord's face shrugged before turning towards the two newcomers one of whom bowed nervously. "Who's the lad with you Lady Arya?"

"His name is Mycah, Lord Bolton. He's a butcher's son who wanted to be a knight." Turning towards her father she pleaded "Can we keep him please father?"

"He's not a possession Arya." Her father scolded but there's a hint of mirth in his eyes. Aella's face, however, was completely void of motions.

"Boy…" she spoke harshly in a soft tone. "Do you know how to use a sword?"

"No milord." The pudgy boy replied sweating heavily. "I was not trained in the sword or any other weapons."

The 'crippled Lord' stared at him for a few minutes making the boy fidget nervously. A few moments later "Arya needs a training partner. Guess you'll do."

The 'Leech Lord' scribbled something on a parchment rolled it at gave it to the shell-shocked boy. "But I was not trained in any weapon, Lord Bolton. And I never trained before in my life."

"It means I can teach you from start. It makes it easier to teach ya as you are not taught the wrong forms." Pale eyes slowly taking in his form, the Leech Lord's face frowned a bit. "Have to lose some weight though."

"Thank you for ya kindness and this honor mi'lord." The pudgy boy bowed in respect. "I'll not fail ya."

"Leave this tent and take this to Locke. He's Master of Arms of Dreadfort and will show your place in this caravan." When both the children made a motion to leave he ordered. "Only the boy goes. Stay back, Lady Arya."

The grey-eyed girl tried to protest but abandoned the thought as soon as it entered her mind. This is not her father or any of his bannermen who'll bear her antics with a smile. She's dealing with her cousin who is willing to tolerate disrespect and disregard for formality but expects each and every one of her orders to be followed without any questions. So even though she wanted to go out with her friend she swallowed her protests and stood rigidly as her new friend left merrily out of the tent. A few moments later with few hand-seals from the 'crippled Lord' suddenly the bright tent hummed to life as the flaps started to close darkening the tent and thousands of previously unseen odd characters started to glow blue along the walls and floors. Candles lit by themselves giving the room an oddly oppressive atmosphere.

"Don't worry." The previously cold and soft masculine voice changed smooth dulcet tone as all the present members in the tent jumped at the changes. "I just have secured the tent. No one would be able to spy on us now and none of the guards can overhear our words." Taking a deep breath she continued.

"We are mostly selling everything through Iron Bank and I asked for three years to clear the debt. Actually all I need is one and half million out of four and a half million gold dragons for the factory Uncle."

"So why ask for four and a half million dragons then?" Arya asked a bit puzzled at her cousin's motives.

"To build a navy." Was Aella's simple reply.

"But we have Manderlys for ships, don't we Aella?" The Wolf Lord protested a bit vehemently. "It's not necessary for us to build a navy."

The bastard of Red Keep sighed calmly. "House Manderly have merchant ships, not war-ships Uncle Ned. And why are you so against building a navy."

"I think it's useless. I mean till now North didn't need a navy. And we don't have enough men to support the army. So why waste money on something like…" He trailed off when his niece started to glare at him.

"In Greyjoy Rebellion, do you know who lost the most number of soldiers, Lord Stark?" The girl hissed out coldly. "The most number of resources is lost by Westerlands but the most number of lives are lost from the North. The North already has been warned about Rebellion but they lost nearly a quarter of their soldiers. All because we bloody don't have a navy. Our losses are not higher because those Greyjoy cunts decided to try their luck on land. Till the support from Crownlands had arrived they looted our cities from the sea and it caused a great loss of life. If not due to the rangers of Night watch we won't even have knowledge where they are attacking. The North is lucky to survive the rebellion uncle. You know that uncle. I saw you read the reports myself. The question is why on earth you didn't build a navy till today?"

"I-I…" Ned started to stammer but was cut off. "Now the reason you're reluctant to build a navy? The real reason why you're against it?"

"Because of tradition." The lord of Winterfell shouted. "Our ancestor Brandon the Burner burnt all the ships and decreed no Stark is to build a navy to prevent the temptation of the sea. So there…that's the reason why Starks never had a standing Navy."

"Because of an old cunt, who could have surpassed my father's family in madness, issued a foolish decree that no one is to build a navy you didn't build one? What if his father died falling off horseback? Would he have killed all the horses and decreed horse riding or training with them illegal? And would you have followed that decree uncle? "

There's no answer to it and all the members in the tent knew it. "Anyway the main reason I called Arya because I want both of you to know what to expect in King's Landing." The normally calm girl scowled heatedly.

"First and foremost thing you need to know is everyone _will_ insult you and make japes at you to get raise out of you." The girl clenched and unclenched her fists as if trying to keep her temper in check. "Unless you want a war or your head on a block don't respond to them. Arya, most importantly you are not allowed to go out without any guard. While we are in King's Landing don't go out on your own. No more befriending strangers no more being underfoot. You will be under scrutiny the most Arya and I will not be the only person watching. The each and every Lord in the South present in King's Landing will be watching you just to see you make a mistake."

"Why so many restrictions on her?" Ned spoke with a hint of concern. "I understand we need to be careful but I noticed the most of your advice was said to Arya. And Stark girls are not usually good at following any advice. Your mother and Arya especially are bad at them. Sansa for all her starry-eyed nature at least listens to orders."

"Partially true I guess…" her cousin hummed ignoring her protests. "About both of them. But Arya listens to my words and follows them over your orders. It could be false for Sansa. I mean if I wanted to I can make her listen when she's idiotic but I don't waste my time with narrow-minded people." Suddenly her eyes glazed a bit before turning normal.

"Anyway the next order of business… Arya, I have a gift for you." From the compartment, she pulled out a scroll and unfurled it. A few hand-signs later there's a puff of smoke a thin skinny wooden sword of 24 inches along with other scroll came into existence.

"This scroll contains instructions to follow until we reach the King's Landing. This is the first form of sword style in which you'll be instructed." Arya eagerly took the sword and the scroll. Deactivating the seals "You may leave now."

Reactivating the seals after Arya was away Aella opened another storage scroll and unsealed it. This time three things puffed into existence. A sheathed slender long-sword, an urn, and a weirwood longbow. The blade was slender and the handle was golden with a three-headed dragon as pommel and ruby as the centerpiece. Without even unsheathing the sword Ned recognized the ancestral blade.

"Is that Dark Sister, the lost ancestral blade of House Targaryen?" When his niece nodded he rubbed his temples and asked "Where on earth did you get it?"

"Well, I took it from the three-eyed raven." The girl shrugged nonchalantly. "Those are his ashes and his weirwood longbow. Even though called a bastard and kin-slayer Bryden Rivers served the realm exceptionally. So we're sending his ashes to his family."

"How did you come across his corpse?"

The girl's mood changed turning frigid in a matter of seconds. "I didn't take the sword from his corpse Uncle Ned. I took the sword killed the three-eyed raven with it and after cremating Bryden Rivers's body I bought his ashes along with the long-sword and longbow." Any further questions are dissuaded by the scowl on his niece's face.

" _ **Come on brat. If that moron who called himself Three-Eyed Raven didn't try to possess your body, you wouldn't have known that my brothers have survived and we are not in other dimension but just far ahead in our time.**_ " Her friend spoke calmly. " _ **And it's not like anyone can succeed with me inside you.**_ "

 _ **A week ago…**_

 _Benjen Stark was starting to feel delusional. How else could he explain the sight of his deceased sister's hovering above him, this far to the North of Wall as he lay bleeding from the arrow that pierced his shoulder._

 _It all started when three of his Black brothers Garth Greyfeather, Gared and Will were sent near the Haunted forest to scout for Wildlings and Mance Rayder. Even though two moon turns have passed none of them came back. All three of them are experienced and should have returned sennight ago. As they have not returned yet, it was assumed that they are either killed by Wildings or have deserted the Watch. So he's sent out to find them or at least find their bodies and if still alive he is to execute them for breaking their vows._

 _As the First Ranger, he was given six men under his command to search for what happened to their brothers. Benjen knows Haunted Forest better than any other ranger as this is the place he scouted more often than other places and something seems wrong here._

 _Few axes had ever swung in that black wood, where even the moonlight could not penetrate the ancient tangle of root and thorn and grasping limb. Out there the trees grew huge, and he swore that they seemed to brood, not unlike his brother. It was small wonder the Night's Watch named it the haunted forest. The first time he had been sent beyond, all the old stories had come rushing back, and his bowels had turned to water. He had laughed about it afterward. He was a veteran of a hundred rangings by now, and the endless dark wilderness that the southern called the haunted forest had no more terrors for him._

 _But now no one who came with him would admit to being afraid—they were men of the Night's Watch, after all—but Benjen could feel the unease. Four empty villages, no wildlings anywhere from his men's reports, even the game seemingly fled. The haunted forest had never seemed more eerie more sinister. Five of them returned and one of them is still yet to come._

" _Othor get on the tree." He ordered. "Rest of you prepare a camp here. Be on a lookout against Wildlings. We'll move in a few hours..."_

" _First Ranger…" the last one of his men Jafer galloped towards him. Getting down his horse he showed the remaining men a broken sword with three sapphires on the hilt. They easily recognized it as Garth's sword._

" _Where did you find it?" Benjen demanded. "To North of here."_

" _Let's go there and complete our ranging and leave this goddamn cold behind us." One of his men cheered_

" _But that's near icy-river clans. It's dangerous to go there." Benjen spoke up. "Best case if we're found is we'll be dead. Or they'll cook us alive."_

" _About that, First Ranger..." Jafer spoke uneasily. "There are no wildlings present there. Only eight dead bodies of wildlings are seen and the rest of the village was deserted."_

" _Strange…" Benjen thought uneasily. "Anyway let's go then."_

 _The greatest mistake Jafer has done is not to check whether they are truly dead. The moment they reached the bodies all of them rose up seemingly out of slumber. Normally it won't be much of a problem for experienced Crows but what they face is something more dangerous. Something extremely horrifying._

 _Those star-like blue eyes might be a common feature but few of them have rotting faces with an unusual smell that made their hairs raise. The air around them went colder and one of them started to screech. Immediately his men started to attack with their swords. They managed to cut off the heads of their opponents but even then their body continued to fight. Caught off guard his men were killed. Benjen from the stories of Old Nan recognized them as wights. Hastily ordering them to retreat he saw they are surrounded by at least dozens of wights. Cutting a path between the wights he urged his horse to go faster, he saw several wights raising along the path attacking him as their numbers started to grow. As soon as he thought he got some reprieve he heard the sound of hooves racing in his direction. Not much time later he's surrounded on all sides by wights on horseback and he recognized few of them as the men who came with him._

 _Not knowing anything about fighting this kind of enemy he ventured deep into the unknown territory. To his misfortune, the way he took was straight into the territory of Mance Rayder. Before he could come near the village a flaming arrow pierced his armor and he fell off his horse. He was knocked off his horse and there's a flash that blinded him temporarily before the face of his beloved sister hovered over him in concern._

" _God damn-it." The apparition shouted reminding him even more of his deceased sister as sweet oblivion consumed him._

* * *

 _A small, slender but muscled girl gritted her teeth as her hands shivered in fright against a force her small village have no hope to defeat. But yet she shot arrows and arrows which are set aflame against the cold ones that invaded her home. Mance has ordered everyone to prepare themselves to flee. They covered their tracks very diligently only for a moronic crow to destroy all they've built._

" _Fuckin' useless crows can't even do anything right." One of her arrows hit him in the chest as he collapsed on the ground. Not allowing herself to feel guilt at his death she continued to shoot arrows. But all of a sudden a bright orange flash blinded them and the crow was in the lap of a small person mayhap few namedays younger than her. And her abrupt appearance suggested that she was a sorcerer like the Horned Lord, one of the previous King-Beyond-the-Wall. And judging by the green light that the person has been pouring inside the crow, she guessed right_

 _The sorcerer's demise is equally quick as her arrival. Without even checking for the danger around her she foolishly tried to rescue the crow. And got a spear to the heart from those cold ones. She coughed blood but continued to help the crow. Shaking her head Ygritte continued to fire arrows and to her dismay, the reinforcements have arrived on giant spiders and few on horse-back. Looking back she saw that most of the village has prepared to evacuate and her people left animal fat behind so that she and her fellow archers would provide as much time to escape as possible._

" _The fuckers have us surrounded." Tormund Giantsbane bellowed his voice easily carried over the entire village. It was then the true hopelessness blossomed in her chest before it turned into determination. If she and her village are to die, they'll die taking before taking as many fuckers with them as possible. As they approached her she rubbed fat all over her and got ready to set herself ablaze as did everyone in her village. The Free folk will never be kneelers even in death and none will rise as a thrall to the Night King._

 _Just as she's about to set herself ablaze a bright light appeared which blinded her followed by a scorching heat. Her thick furs melted and the entirety of ice in her surroundings went straight into vapor. Surprising is that even though all of them are partially naked, they felt no cold or were damaged by heat. And on opening her eyes she saw a large beast made completely out of fire setting ablaze all the wights near her._

" _It's not nice to stab a healer when they're saving a person's life." A soft and definitely feminine voice spoke as Ygritte slowly opened turned towards the speaker. Instead of two people, the mage and the crow, there are four people…. No two of them are solid illusions of the mage. The solid illusions were supporting the girl and the crow as the mage recklessly pulled out the sword that was lodged in her chest._

" _You became a bit too cocky boss." The illusion supporting the girl teased as the wound knitted itself close. "Kurama-nii will never let you live this down."_

" _I created a barrier to keep living out as I heal uncle." The mage snarled out. "How on earth should I know Edo-Tensei exists here?"_

" _Boss… judging by their rotting faces I don't think they are Edo-Tensei." The clone replied. "I think puppets are more apt description." By that time both of them reached the village and Ygritte got a good look at the crow and the sorcerer._

 _A cute little thing she is. Bit taller than Ygritte with dark black hair and violet-tinted grey eyes. The semblance between the crow and girl was low but just enough to prove they're kin. Pleasing enough to steal except her presence made her feel like a moose before a shadow cat._

 _With an unspoken command, the beast roared and charged towards the remaining thralls burning them with the exception of one of them. Despite the searing heat, he was unaffected and with a small wave of a hand the beast was snuffed out._

 _The hope which the village gained on seeing the thralls' burn alive died immediately after that spectacle. They are in the presence of one of the White Walkers and they have no hope of beating him. By that time the girl reached her looking completely unimpressed by the way, the Other snuffed out her magic._

" _ **Insolent Girl.**_ _" The White Walker snarled as thousands of more thralls appeared around him. "_ _ **You destroyed a part of the army of my King. But unlike those, I cannot be destroyed by fire and no blade can harm me. It's a small obstacle though. Your body will be good to make a commander among us. And remaining will serve as thralls.**_ _"_

 _Not bothered by the ranting of the White Walker the girl shook her head and asked. "Anyway, who's the leader of this village?" The clone asked "Boss and her uncle need to recuperate so… can we impose on your hospitality?"_

 _At her bizarre request, all the villagers looked at each other in confusion till Mance stepped forward. "We don't have bread and salt to offer guest right and even if we have we cannot invite a crow in our midst."_

" _Well, the boss eliminated all those undead" flinching at the snarl of the white walker "'cept that idiot for ya. Surely that has to count for something"_

" _The crow was the one who lead them straight into our territory. You just cleaned up his mess." Mance replied as he hid his fear of seeing more of the undead surrounding them. "And now there are more."_

 _This time the mage formed two beasts one completely of fire and other of lightening. The power radiating from both of them were suffocating and after a few seconds they pounced on the army of undead, the lightening one going straight for the White Walker and the fire one mercilessly burned the remaining wights into ash. The lightening one destroyed the white walker but to their dismay, he started to reform immediately._

" _Troublesome." The mage groused irritably dispelling the clone supporting her. "Very well then… ask any boon from me. However difficult it might be I'll make it happen. No…" The girl shook her head. "Except asking me to bring back the dead …anything else I'll make it happen. All I need three tents for three days and any information on them you could provide for me."_

 _Those words stopped them in their tracks. Val, a blond-haired spear-women challenged "We free folk want to go south of the wall. Can you do that sorcerer?"_

 _There was a tense silence before the girl looked at them resolutely and without a trace of hesitation uttered a single word "Yes."_

* * *

"Aella…" Her uncle's call shook her out of her reminiscence and saw him looking at her in worry. Absentmindedly tracing the place at which the spear pierced just missing her heart she shook her head and assured. "Nothing to worry about uncle. Anyway, I have a piece of bad news for you. The moment you enter the King's Landing you'll be thrown into Black Cells."

"WHAT!?" Ned Stark shouted.

 _ **A week and a half later… (Black Cells, King's Landing).**_

It has been four days since they came to King's Landing and just as his niece warned him beforehand, he was thrown into Black Cells. There was a tournament in King's Landing just before he arrived and just bare basics he was given before he was thrown into King's Landing is that he was charged with the attempted murder of Oberyn Martell.

Aella was kind enough to fill in the blanks. Apparently the tourney was in the celebration of Lady Daenerys Targaryen's name day. In the melee, Oberyn participated as one of the competitors and after the melee was completed, a faceless man wearing his brother's face attacked him with a broadsword once used by his brother. He disarmed him and thrust a sword into his spine whispering the words "Ned Stark sends his regards." Unable to finish him off the faceless man, taking advantage of the panicking crowds he escaped successfully. Even though Oberyn Martell escaped the Stranger's clutches he'd never ever walk again in his life.

The queen was sufficiently enraged and called for his head. Aella in Lord Bolton's form requested a week to prove his innocence. The King ignored the foul looks from his wife and good-brother agreed to it. But he's thrown into the Black Cells and it has been three days since he heard from his niece.

"Lord Stark…" A cold sharp voice spoke out revealing a man with dark greying hair with a thin smile on his face. Alliser Thorne, the Lord Commander of Goldcloaks, sneered at him as he took in his appearance before removing the shackles. "By the order of the King, you are released into the custody of Lord Roose Bolton. Don't try ta escape or the Leech Lord will have his head off."

He was led out of the cells and saw his niece waiting for him with his daughter Arya. Thorne tried to linger but one look from his niece he walked away uncomfortable and bit scared.

"You look like shit Lord Stark." The girl drawled. "Anyway, Lady Olenna Tyrell and Lord Mace Tyrell requested to dine with you at the time of your choosing. They were the ones who persuaded the King to release you into my custody."

Ned stopped any questions that arose in his mind. The first lesson his niece hammered into his head was subtlety. Any questions he wanted to ask will have to wait till they're alone. He doesn't know if there are spies in their presence and one wrong word will see his and his family's heads on the chopping block. Nodding he asked. "Have you secured our lodgings, Roose?"

"Yes my Lord. I already secured them. This way." The girl gestured and the way and a few minutes later they reached an old inn filled by men in Bolton and Stark colors. Aella selected a random room and with one single order, the room was clear and secure.

"Did you get the evidence to prove me innocent Aella?" Ned asked once the room was sealed the same way as their tent.

"Actually I have evidence even before we are in the King's Landing, uncle." The girl said mildly. "How on earth did you think I told that you'll be thrown into Black Cells a day before the crime actually happened?"

That was… "Then dammit why on earth did you let them throw me in the Black Cells?"

"Are you daft?" The girl shouted equally irritated. "I should keep up the appearance of searching for answers before showing it, uncle. Otherwise, the queen is petty enough to charge us with complacency with the crime."

That cooled his anger a bit. "So who's the bastard that dared to conspire against us?"

"Today we have four appointments uncle." The girl changed the topic. "One with Tyrells, one with Lady Ashara Martell then with Oberyn Martell and Lord Tywin Lannister asked for Arya but not either of us is called. In the lunch, with the Tyrells you and Peyton Hightower are to stand as a guard to me. I will be meeting Lady Ashara as Roose Bolton in the evening. And again you'll stand as a guard for my meeting with the Red Viper. And as far as the trail goes… there will be no trail, to begin with. Don't worry about it too much. I cannot deny Lord Tywin so I'll send Arya with a guard."

Ned wanted to ask more but knew a dismissal when he saw one. Knowing very well that his niece wouldn't reveal anything more he simply nodded.

* * *

The Northern barbarian's choice of the meeting was in one of the inns at which Littlefinger's brothels once stood. Odd as the man detests anything related to whores and except for a single bastard, who his dimwitted wife wails so much about, he's an honorable fool. A fool on whose corpse the roses of her family will grow stronger on when he dies. As her son and she are shown into the room where the soon to be dead lord is currently taking residence, she ordered the 'Left' to stand guard outside and the 'Right' to come in and sing whenever she orders so that whatever discussions they are doing will be kept secret.

When she, the puffer-fish of her son and her guard entered the chamber, the wolf Lord sat on his chair not even bothering to rise for his elders with his unsheathed ancestral Valyrian sword on his knees. She never met the Wolf Lord before but she felt as if she's in the presence of Tywin Lannister and felt in her old bones that something was wrong…very wrong with this picture. Her foolish Oaf of the son for once in his life recognized that something was off and looked at her uneasily.

"Greetings Lord Mace… and Lady Olenna. I hope you didn't have too much trouble. And sorry for the place of meeting. As all Paramount except for Dorne and Riverlands are here it is difficult to find a place for us. But for now, this is my _home_ I guess." With unshaven face and dark clothes, the man looked more like a hooligan than Lord Paramount of the North. But the hard lines on his face and when he looked at them even though his face remained pleasant… his eyes… they looked more like hardened steel. This man unnerved her a lot. "Please have some wine." He offered and poured both of them a generous amount of Arbor Gold and just by the smell itself, Olenna was weary. The Oaf somehow bought her favorite vintage, when no one outside her family knows her preference. It is a very costly one too. And with the financial situation of the North, they cannot afford to splurge on a small bottle. She only calmed down when he poured himself some wine and drank it.

"I asked your nephew Peyton the wine you prefer Lord Mace. You're a _guest_ whom I wronged indirectly so I'm trying to make amends with you and your nephew." The Wolf Lord shrugged. "I hope you like it. Personally I think he asked for this wine as payback for almost making him take the black. Well, I promised him to pay of 50 gold dragons yearly for my mistake. Anyway, what business you have with me?" with that her glutton of the son took a long swig of wine and she reluctantly drank it. The Wolf Lord's smile then turned predatory.

"About our business…" Her son started pompously puffing up like a puffer-fish and parroted out the words told by her. "My son Garlan Tyrell has just turned ten and eight a man grown, yet was not betrothed to anyone as we are hoping for a valuable match like Princess Daenerys Targaryen. He might never have participated in tourneys saying that he doesn't like to play war but he is an excellent knight. He is also kind, handsome, educated and has good knowledge of politics." The northern barbarian seems to understand where he's going as he nodded a bit. "But mother here seems to think your daughter Sansa was a good match. From my part ." Twisting his face to show displeasure the moron added his own words. "I don't know what value you could give from that cold dreadful place but I wanted to honor my mother's words. As an alliance with the North, I'll even reduce the price of our crops by one-third for five years."

The wolf Lord was silent for a few moments and started to laugh mirthlessly. The guards whose faces are yet to be uncovered felt uneasy as she felt but her son looked affronted and didn't saw the hostility in the eyes of their host. "Why are you laughing?"

"Well, Lady Olenna… my niece in the short time she's with me said you're intelligent and perceptive. So what do you know about the guest's rights?" Her son lost all his anger and was puzzled at the seemingly useless question. Not knowing where the barbarian is going with this she answered.

"The guest right is a sacred law of hospitality, especially in the north. When a guest, be he common-born or noble, eats the food and drinks the drink of a host's table beneath the host's roof, guest right is invoked. Bread and salt are traditional provisions. When invoked, neither the guest nor the host can harm the other for the length of the guest's stay. For either to do so would be to break a sacred covenant that is believed to invoke the wrath of the gods… both old and new. Even robber lords and wreckers are bound by the ancient laws of hospitality."

"Is that all?" this time he grinned showing off his slightly sharper canines looking more like the sigil of his house than a man. "Well, I suppose not many knew about the last part of guest right… the way the host denies a person those rights. It is by having a sword unsheathed on his lap. I called you a guest and called this my temporary home."

Olenna immediately understood the implication of those words as she discreetly signaled the 'Right' to order soldiers. But her dimwitted son looked owlishly at the Paramount of the North. "Well, it seems that your son is dimwitted as my niece says Lady Olenna. So lemme explain it clearly. In the North betrayal is frowned upon… so whenever we really want to kill the guest we simply deny them guest rights and kill them before they walked out of our home." His eyes which were silvery fog-like filled with mirth now hardened into glacial steel. "Even before you came inside this tent, I decided to kill you. Case in point the wine you drank was poisoned." Taking out a clear vial filled with amethyst crystals he downed one of them in one-shot and grimaced. "Damn the anti-dote tastes rotten."

* * *

 _ **An hour after Ned Stark's release.**_

" _Greetings Peyton…" The Wolf Lord spoke after summoning him to his solar. "I know I shouldn't ask this of you but I need a favor from you."_

 _The young Lord looked at a bit puzzled. Despite being released from the Night's Watch before he took his vows… he used to hold a bit of grudge towards the Paramount of North. But seeing that the man was completely sincere towards him and begged for his forgiveness in earnest… he couldn't hold it against him. The Lord Paramount of the North was truly an extremely kind and sincere person who cared for both his vassals and small folk. His care for his vassals was seen as despite being a poor region…none went hungry in North. The people are honest and faithful bunch and their Lord was a person who put their needs over the comforts of his own family. He built a grudging friendship with him, looking out for any way the Lord wanted to use him. But nothing of that sort happened and this was the first time he was asked for a favor._

" _Your uncle invited me to a meeting this afternoon. He and his mother Lady Olenna are coming to dine with me. I don't know their preference of wine or food. So here is the money." He gestured towards a bag. "It has one hundred gold dragons in it. Please buy some wine they like. I don't want to insult them by serving cheap wine."_

 _It's a fairly reasonable task so he nodded. Then the wolf Lord gave another bag. "Buy me three vials of poison along with their antidotes." This surprised him however and he started to get angry. All these days the barbarian must have pretended and is planning for the deaths of his family. Seeing the expression on his face the man continued in an amused tone. "I'm not planning to poison anyone with this Lord Peyton. In fact, I'm thinking of asking you to stand as a guard with another soldier from Boltons as a witness for me. I promise I wouldn't poison your uncle and his mother."_

" _Then why?" he growled out. Ned Stark simply shook his head. "You'll understand later. Anyway, I'll tell them three lies and you'll understand when. Please don't react."_

* * *

Peyton then bought the most expensive Arbor Gold and few Strangler crystals with their antidotes. Ned Stark looked at him sadly and took the crystals with the antidote and asked him to place the wine on the table. After those words are spoken, he raised a finger signaling that he told the first lie. Peyton forced himself to relax but started to worry as Tyrell soldiers filled the room. And he was shocked that the wolf lord swallowed the poison without any hesitation just for a lie.

Despite the presence of more than ten soldiers, the Wolf Lord sat calmly without any worry. Either he must be a fool or suicidal.

"Take that vial…" his uncle ordered them. Lord Stark simply shook his head as they advanced upon him. "I'll give you two options. Leave this tent and live or fight and get slaughtered. Your choice." The soldiers laughed at that but Peyton in his short time he knew the Lord he knew he doesn't joke. At least not about killing. Those soldiers signed their own death warrants.

"What are you gonna do?" One of those armored knights sneered. The Bolton guard with him started to unsheathe his sword but a single gesture stopped him. "There are only three of you against ten of us…" whatever he spoke was cut off by the words "So be it…" followed by a snap of fingers.

Suddenly both men and women in the entire surrounded the room. Before any of the Tyrell banner-men could react they are forced on their knees with knives at their throats. "Well I'm feeling bit merciful today so throw them out." He ordered. The men were thrown out a few moments later. "Few of you guard them so that they won't try to bring the reinforcements."

The remaining ones held a sword at the throats of both his uncle and Lady Olenna but the wolf lord waved them off and they went back to their tasks quickly as they came in. Mace Tyrell's face turned extremely pale and he pissed himself as Ned Stark looked at him in disgust.

"Seriously... I was the one who decided on the place of meeting Lady Olenna. Do you really think I won't have soldiers of my own around me?" Shaking his head at the apparent idiocy he continued. "Any way you might be wondering why I am doing this aren't you." The Queen of thorns nodded as her son was still too out of it.

"Actually the way Prince Oberyn Martell was hurt reached me almost the same day it happened. The North you see has many enemies due to my blunt and tactless idiocy in my recent years. I almost wanted to go back but I don't want to besmirch my honor by running like a coward for a crime I am innocent of. So the only way out for me without having my head on the chopping block is to find the culprit."

"It's a difficult thing. But one of the methods my niece followed was a very big help to me. It's from Yi- Ti and is called 'Criminal Profiling.' Damned difficult method trust me that one. From the crime scene, a person has to take clues and try to learn about the personality of the criminal. It took me three days actually to narrow it down to you."

'The game was up' Lady Olenna understood smiling forlornly. "So you do know? That's why you wanted to kill us. And how on earth you deduced that it is us." More than the accusation the confirmation shocked Peyton more. So that's why Lord Ned wanted to kill his relatives. They might be very angry on his behalf but it's not worth killing a man over it.

"A few facts about Faceless Men. If they are given an assignment usually they'd try and try till they reach their target. The only way for them to stop targeting that person is the death of the man who gave them the contract. I have kept my ear to the ground about any more assassination attempts on Prince Oberyn and you know what. None… not a single reattempt was done. And when my brother's sword was stolen not a life was lost. Faceless men usually try to kill people when a contract is given because they think not delivering 'the gift' a great insult on their god. So the payment is exorbitant. It's more than ten times the usual amount if I'm not wrong.

The family is excessively rich. No small families except for Manderlys in North, Freys in Riverlands, Daynes in Dorne and Redwynes in Reach can afford that price. But I have no quarrel with any of them. That leaves only the Paramounts. Jon Arryn is my father figure so he's out along with my good-father Hoster Tully. That leaves the King, Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord Stannis Baratheon, and Prince Doran Martell. But the King doesn't bear me any ill-will but I know I have personally insulted each and every other of them someway or the other. And I cannot accuse any of them without a shred of good evidence."

"As I narrowed this list to these four members, I observed the scene again. The culprit doesn't want to stain his hands directly. A coward or a puppeteer then. He could have chosen any Lord, any other second son or any other Kingsguard. I know I've insulted many people and many have wronged me. And it'd yield the same result. The assassin didn't have to wound him that grievously. Just a shallow cut would've sufficed. But the attack was…what that word I'm looking for, ha surgical, that attack was surgical. A surgical strike that'd leave him crippled for the rest of the life. That attack was personal.

Doran Martell would never stifle his brother's freedom that way. Tywin Lannister would have directly killed Oberyn Martell if this is about refusing his daughter's hand in marriage. Stannis Baratheon never had any beef with Oberyn Martell and he's more rigid and honorable than me. That leaves your son Lady Olenna.

Your son is a father who has to bear the fact that his older son would never walk again. He has a son who was mocked behind his back for losing on his very first tourney. That son who was crippled by Oberyn Martell. He is a father who wanted the man to suffer the same way as his son. Am I wrong, Mace Tyrell?'

The real Ned Stark who is standing as a Bolton guard was shell-shocked as his niece revealed the culprit. He was actually happy when Mace Tyrell proposed a marriage between their houses. Highgarden was a beautiful place and Sansa would love it there. He heard many good things about Garlan Tyrell. But the revelation was shattering. But after learning the real reason he released Peyton Hightower and tried to make amends. Is that not enough?

"Well…anyway to be frank, I didn't even suspect you first. My beef with you was fulfilled but the evidence is very strong. You are not a person who cares much about any other person than your immediate family. And I actually was shocked and not so surprised when you offered the hand of your obviously homosexual son to the younger Hightower child. Shocking because you gave the hand of Ser Loras Tyrell in exchange given to a small land of nearly no importance instead of allowing him to go to the Kingsguard as per his wish. Even a child knew it will bring him more respect and honor in the eyes of Seven Kingdoms. And not really surprising that you don't care in future that the girl will be mocked as barren." While these words are shocking and were spoken to rouse anger, as Ned could clearly see the way Peyton Hightower clenched and unclenched his hands, the next words are even more horrifying.

"So I suspect it's not that I imprisoned your nephew you want me to be killed. It's because I released him you want my head. The land must be something valuable ain't it Lady Olenna?"

Peyton was nearly catatonic at those words "How dare you to accuse me of kinslaying?" the queen of thorns screeched. The silent wolf simply smirked. "Funny you say that Lady Tyrell. I myself didn't think of it. You…" he gestured at Peyton himself. "Please read this document..." He said giving him a scroll sealed by the personal signet of Lady Olenna Tyrell "…and summarize it for me."

The way her face went pale was damning enough but on reading that his own kin tried to have him killed was a knife to the heart for Peyton. Concealed by his helmet tears of betrayal flowed as he summarized the document. The handwriting was unmistakable. His only letter when he's at the wall was about how his sister and mother were taken care of were written in the same writing. It was his source of comfort at the wall and whenever he was feeling down he used to read them to find comfort. He started to feel faint before anger and bloodlust overtook his mind. But one look from the Paramount of North held his tongue and he simply returned to his position.

"You cannot claim that your and your son's signet rings were stolen like my brother's old sword, you dumb old crone." This time the voice was downright chilling. "To the rest of the Seven Kingdoms the North might be weak but one single order from me every faceless man in the entire world was hunted down for every contact House Tyrell and House Redwyne has given out. The Faceless men are forthcoming with the number of contracts taken when Northern men entered their temple and killed many of them. From there it is just hunting down till we get our hands on the contract. For five contracts the North ruthlessly killed more than a hundred Faceless men. It took us less than three days. And after reading them I was angry enough to butcher the entirety of House Tyrell. The order was on the tip of my tongue but I refrained for two reasons. First I don't want the children to suffer for the crimes of their parents and second I want to know why? And you know what I got all of them."

"I wanted to know why you ordered every male living Stark along with Edmure Tully to be put to death. And the deaths of Princesses Arianne, Visenya and Rhaenys with Prince Viserys. And thing is that your son answered all of them with a single proposal to my daughter." The eyes steeled further. "Shall I summarize them for you?"

Without bothering to wait for the response the Wolf Lord continued. "When I would be executed for the crime I have no hand in my foolish wife and son would call their banners and go to war with Dorne. In that war, he and my remaining heirs will be poisoned by faceless men while the Dornish too will suffer heavy causalities. When the King will try to intervene in the war his daughters will be killed by assassins. With that, the North will be in the war against the remaining of Seven Kingdoms and you'll offer Margaery as a bride to Prince Aegon. By the time the war is over all my sons will be dead, your daughter will be the Queen of Seven Kingdoms and your grandchildren through Sansa and Garlan will rule the North and maybe Riverlands." He started to clap mockingly. "Wow… a single strike and the half of Seven Kingdoms will be under your control."

"Anyway…" The Silent wolf calmed himself down. "I am neither merciful nor foolish enough to kill both of you for what might be. If so your deaths will fall on my head. I need one of you to testify that I'm not responsible for the one who will die in this very solar." He growled. "But my blood demands the death of one of you. Pulling out another amethyst crystal, he placed it on the table. "Decide for yourselves who gets to live and who'll die. One of you will die or I'll kill the rest of your family. Don't think I can't or I won't. I'm capable enough and ruthless enough. And other has to live with that death on their conscience. Now choose."

"Please take it, mother." With tears flowing down his face for the first time in his life Mace Tyrell was ready to die. "I am a bad ruler and I'll bankrupt the Reach. Please take care of the children…" whatever he was going to say was cut off when Olenna took the amethyst crystal and forced it down his throat. Her eyes steeled as she spoke "I am an old crone my son and don't have much time to live. Promise me that you'll listen to Willas' words. He's a sentimental fool but has a good head on his shoulders. As for you cold-blooded bastard…" she turned towards the wolf lord who looked at both of them apathetically. "I hope you rot in seven hells."

Calmly the wolf lord then opened the real anti-dote and swallowed it. "Well, you just poisoned your own son, old crone. Congratulations…" he spoke applauding her mockingly to their raising horror. "You're now a kinslayer. Watch him die before your own eyes." He stated her punishment. "A nasty piece of work that poison. There is no greater punishment to a mother than watching the death of her son. And I think it's more horrible for you as he'll die by your own hand. Don't leave the tent until he dies. And my threat stands. When anyone asks you I have nothing to do with his death. I promise I'll not tell your plans to anyone. And I won't be the person who'll tell the betrayal you planned for Peyton. If you try to fight me I'll wipe out your entire family. Please don't cross me again. Good day."

A half an hour after the wolf lord left the room with his companions… her son's face started to turn purple and he started coughing horrifyingly. When blood started pouring out of his orifices as he struggled to breathe and his face started to turn purple… it was then she thought. 'I did unspeakable things to protect my family. I watched them being dumb on my orders. I never lost a night's sleep over them. They were necessary and whatever I imagined necessary for safety and growth of House Tyrell I did. But this man… no, not a man he's a monster. This monster has done things even I was incapable of even imagining. And crossing this monster was my prized mistake.' She put her son's head in her lap and started running her hands through his hair, tears flowing down her withered face. 'And that mistake cost me, my son. We overreached and paid the price in blood.'

* * *

On the other side of the tent, Peyton sat with Ned and Bolton guard as they sobs of Queen of Thorns reached them. "Sorry, you have to hear that child. Being a Lord is a burden sometimes. I asked you there as I wanted you to hear what's happening. Nasty business yes but a necessary one. Are you alright though? I cannot hope to be too lenient when my family is threatened so please forgive me if you think what I did is heartless."

"I understand Lord Stark…" he bowed. "But why on earth you didn't show this to the King and be done with it. And how will you prove that you're innocent of this crime?"

"Because if this goes out… there'll be a three-way war between North, Dorne and the Reach. War… I saw enough in my life." The wolf lord slouched a bit and he seemed to gain several years. "Call me foolish but I don't want the blood to be spilled anymore. The culprits knew what will happen the next time they cross me and that's enough for me. Next time as I am this harsh they'll think thrice about crossing us. As for the trail…" he again sat straight as his features hardened "there won't be one. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Why did they want to have me killed?"

"Gold." Was his reply. "Recently just a week or so after I unjustly sentenced you to the wall, they found a gold vein near the hills of Silverhill. The estimates are that all the hills surrounding that place is full of gold and mayhap silver. It's also the point where Riverlands, Reach and Westerlands intersect. With the gold, you'll be a rich family rivaling maybe the Redwynes and due to the point of intersection trade would've flourished. Ser Loras didn't know. He's just following the orders his father gave him. I myself didn't know till I dug deep. Anyway, your mother and sister are waiting for you. I'll have the guard to escort you to them.

And once again I'm sorry for the way I treated you without learning about the total picture. For every wrong, I committed against you and your family… I know there's nothing I can do to make it right but I'll try. Any help with any problem… as long as it is within my power I'll do it. This is my promise. But before you leave, I promised you one thing. I promised you that I'll not poison your uncle or his mother." Taking out the remaining two antidotes he gave it to him. "I'm not cruel enough to make a mother watch the death of her son. Give this to them on my behalf."

"You're merciful even after what they tried to do?" Peyton asked flabbergasted.

"It didn't come to pass did it?" The wolf Lord shrugged. Giving the contract Lady Tyrell put on his head the Wolf Lord continued "I think you need this more than me. And a piece of advice. Hatred begets hatred. Death begets death. If we kill for what might be the blood will continue to stain the hands of our generations to come as the cycle of hatred continues. I think the best way to defeat any enemy is to make him my friend. Never had it failed me before. Many might think me as soft for that but…" Here Peyton saw the tightly leashed beast underneath the eyes of the kindest man he has ever known. "Fool is the man who takes my kindness as an act of weakness. Anyway…" scribbling out a letter he gave it to him. "Give this to Lady Olenna after giving that fat flower the antidote. Please hurry now he has exactly ten minutes left before the antidote too will be useless. It might be too late to make friends with him but he's cowed enough not to make a foe outta me."

The moment Peyton left the room…the room sealed itself as Ned removed his helmet and Aella reverted back to normal. "I thought you'd kill them Aella. If I'm in your place I'd have done it."

The girl sighed leaning against her chair. "Anyway, I've sent Arya to Lord Tywin just before this meeting. Ser Rodrick accompanied her. Wonder what they are talking about."

"You left my daughter alone with that old Lion…" Ned asked softly as if his niece sprouted another head. "A man who you yourself called the most dangerous man in Seven Kingdoms?"

"I promised Arya that I'll make her a strong woman worthy of respect Uncle." The girl replied softly. "And it can't be done if I'm holding her hand at every step she takes. And the old Lion is like me. He's not ruthless unless you give him a reason to be. She'll be fine."

"Anyway, I have to send a letter to Bethany Bolton. The Boltons are to host the heir for Highgarden for a few months." Before he could ask any more questions the girl cut him off. "It's time for us to meet Prince Oberyn Martell uncle. Let's go. It's rude to keep a guest waiting."

* * *

Olenna Tyrell was weeping as she held her dying son. But suddenly the Stark guard who accompanied that monster raced in and poured a flask of something into her son's throat before she could do anything. As she wanted to shout at the man she was silenced when he removed the helmet revealing the identity of the man.

"Consider the engagement between your son and my sister has broken, Lady Olenna." Peyton Hightower growled. "I administered the antidote to your son as Lord Stark didn't want a mother to watch her son dying in front of her. I'll overlook this attempt on my life as you took in my family when they are in trouble. But you are my kin no longer. Anyway. Lord Eddard asked of me to deliver you this letter." He walked out throwing it on the table.

"Lady Olenna a question…" the monster in human flesh started "between the instigator and the one who committed the offense, I want to and can punish only one of them. I did say that the North is not favorable towards a turn-cloak or a backstabber though didn't I? Go to the Godswood and see for yourself the punishment of a backstabber… and then imagine your entire family no just the fool you call your son will suffice. Just imagine him in that position next time you even _**think**_ of crossing us.

After that write a letter to your grandson, Wilas Tyrell, to prepare himself to go to Dreadfort. I promised Peyton that I'll not kill either of you. And trust me the only reason that both of you are not dead. In the same way, I promise you he'll not die directly or indirectly due to any of the Northern men. Well unless you give me a reason to do so. And what you're thinking is right he will be a hostage. Please don't refuse unless you want yours and your son's head on a chopping block or my punishment. It's worse but don't take my word for it just go to Godswood and see for yourself."

Despite dread filling her heart she asked one of the soldiers who were thrown outside to escort her to Godswood.

The Godswood at the Red Keep is a beautiful place that overlooks the Blackwater Rush. It is an acre of elm, alder, and black cottonwood. Unlike the weirwoods of older Godswoods, the Red Keep's heart tree is a small tree covered in smoke berry vines and is a pleasant smelling place compared to the rest of King's Landing. It's a place where Olenna usually enjoyed it when she wanted a bit of time away from intrigues of the court. But for now, a coppery smell overwhelmed her senses and pushing aside the people who are gathered around the weirwood, she looked up and nearly vomited at the sight.

The heart tree in the place is not old as others in the Seven Kingdoms as one of the old kings Baelor the Blessed hacked down the heart tree planted by his ancestors because of his over-jealous nature. Rhaegar Targaryen planted that tree as the symbol of his love for the woman he started the war for. Not too surprising is the Queen's hatred for this place but despite all of that the place was well maintained and preserved.

But now hanging on the pale branches were the entrails and other body organs of a man which were still dripping in blood. The blood blended perfectly with the red leaves of the weirwood. To complete the eerie picture a beheaded man was kneeling in front of the tree with his ribs severed from his spine and his lungs pulled out as in form of wings. The head which was speared through on one of the branches of the tree revealed the identity of the dead man.

It was a face that was frozen in deep agony. It was a face that made Olenna Tyrell's heart stop for a moment. That was the face that proved the dominance of North's spy network. When this man out forth this plan to destroy the Stark family only three of them are in the room. Even her own usual guard was not present due to the sensitivity of what they planned. And that bloody wolf knew it.

If that's true he already knew what they are planning even before the letters were sent to the House of White and Black. So why did he pretend… that cunning son of a bitch. With that single meeting, he turned loyalty of Peyton towards him and against them. And this is a demonstration of how he could simply kill off her entire family and walk out unscathed. 'Well played Lord Stark…' she thought grudgingly. 'Well played.'

* * *

 _ **I'll not say any reasons except for an apology and sincere thanks to all who read and supported this story despite after I abandoned this. To be frank I lost all the interest in GOT or ASOIAF after seeing that final episode. And I cannot give you a fixed time for the next update. Thank you for being patient with me.**_

 _ **This is a rushed chapter (wrote all of this in four days) so it may not be that good. Feel free to criticize me through P.M's or comments. I'll try better for next chapter**_


End file.
